The Girl in the Parallel World
by ciaofay
Summary: SEQUEL TO THE GIRL WHO SKIPPED THROUGH TIME! Eleanor Thorn is back by popular demand and trapped in a parallel world, with no means to communicate with the Doctor. Armed only with her intellect and desire to get back onto her world, will she devise a plan to escape? And what happens when she finds her friends... All the same but a little bit different? An emotional rollercoaster.
1. The Girl in the Parallel World

The Girl in the Parallel World

Due to the staggering amounts of comments and reviews, and the fact that I simply can't stay away.. Here is the sequel to the sequel. I don't know if this will be the last in the series, it depends on where my imagination takes me. I should think it is though. Treasure it! Thank you for convincing me to continue though, I like this chapter. And don't worry.. She'll cheer up and be dedicated to work soon. Maybe too much..  
-Fay x

We stayed in Norway for a couple of nights, what with Rose and I being inconsolable. We booked into a hotel- due to Pete's suddenly generous nature- and stayed for the week. It may have been a holiday to Mickey Smith and Pete Tyler, but Rose, Jackie and I knew how it felt. To have your love taken away from you and stamped under life's ugly foot.. or boot in our case.  
The Parallel world was harsh. Harsh in that there was nothing to remind me of my previous life. There may have been a Torchwood, but not as I knew it. Not as it was supposed to be. There was no Captain Jack Harkness, which also made me sad. I would also never see Scarlet again. The list of what I had lost seemed endless.  
Friends I had gained. Martha Jones, Donna Noble, Amy Pond and Rory Williams. River Song. Sally Sparrow and Larry Nightingale. Sarah Jane Smith. Everyone.  
My name had been woven through the fabric of time, in life's rich tapestry, and all to soon my majestic life had come to an end. Scriptures and records would no longer hold the name of Eleanor Thorn, The Priestess or Amaryllis, because I would no longer be with the Doctor. All the myths and legends, holding my name. I would become just that. A myth. A legend. A bedtime story. Everyone's heard of the Doctor, but he was told to have had a love. The Priestess. A person nobody believed in. Everything I'd seen and everything I'd done.. Pointless. I was bargained a future, I had seen every single version of the Doctor and he had promised me adventures I hadn't yet had. River Song knew who I was yet I'd only met her once. And although I knew time could be rewritten... That was written in the stars. The stars I would no longer see.  
"Could there not be another Doctor in this world?" Jackie asked me one evening, as we lounged on our hotel beds.  
"No. We were both born on a planet with no duplicates. Earth is the only planet to have Parallel's. We're the only ones." I told her. She looked saddened, as if her big plan to get me my Doctor had failed. And in a way, it had. Rose had also asked the same question, and she had gained the same answer.  
No.  
No to everything.  
We were here forlife.  
~

On the final day of our short time in Norway, I decided to brace the brisk weather and make my way to Bad Wolf Bay, on my own. Mickey drove me down, and waited with Pete's jeep just off the beach.  
The beach where I'd said goodbye.  
It wasn't like I was looking for him. No, I wasn't looking. I knew he wouldn't come back. I was reminding myself of that fatal day and everything it represented. When he told me he loved, told me to move on. He knew I wouldn't. He knew I loved him too much, and always would.  
I slowly walked down the beach, kicking stray stones and shells and watched the patterns they made in the damp, ombre sand. I stood in the spot where my footsteps still held their own, where I'd stood to say goodbye. I knew I would never come here again, it was too painful. Instead, I took out my phone and took a few photographs. Memories. I then flicked through otherphoto's stored on there.  
Countless snaps of the Doctor and I. A couple of Donna and the Doctor, Martha and the Doctor. Amy and Rory. Scarlet. Jack and Scarlet. Rose and I. Jackie and Rose. The graffiti Sally Sparrow and Larry Nightingale had created in the shed when we met the Weeping Angels. A photo of Sally and Larry, cut out of a newspaper, at their wedding day. A photo of River and the Doctor. Amy and Melody. Some I couldn't even remember taking. Some I thought the Doctor had taken, like the photo's of me sleeping. I would never delete them. He'd taken them. I laughed quietly at a photo of the Doctor looking serious in his bow tie and fez. I couldn't look anymore, so I pocketed the phone and continued to look around the beach. Everything was pristine and beautiful, as if the events that had unfurled just the other day had never occured. The super nova had never been burned to say goodbye. Life went on. Life was created, life was destroyed. People smiled, people frowned. People laughed, people cried. People did drugs, people made love. People fell in love to music, people fell in love to art. Marriage, funerals. Birthdays, Christmases. War, peace. Hope, betrayl. Friendship, enemies. Life continued. The Doctor saved lives, I no longer could. We were engaged, never to be married.

I sniffed as I looked around further, dipping sticks into rockpools and shaking the water, collecting a few attractive shells. And then I saw something that made my blood heat.  
Painted on a rock, in blood red paint, was the three words that gave me hope. "Prepare, Bad Wolf."  
I smiled, knowing it was probably my future self telling myself to prepare. I was grateful. I had thought I would never experience an exciting life again. But it seemed adventure and danger were never too far away.  
~

"You ready to go?" Mickey asked gently. I nodded. He opened the door to the Jeep for me and I climbed in, preparing myself for the questions Mickey was going to ask.  
"Are you okay? Really?" He asked. I nodded. He gave me a look. I let out a deep and long shaky breath.  
"No. No, I am not okay. I feel awful, Mickey." I said.  
"Did that help?" He asked, focussing on his driving. I smiled to myself.  
"It really did. Thank you."  
"I'm glad. You're welcome." He said gruffly. The short journey flew by, and we soon joined Pete and Jackie, loading their bags into a larger car. I ran into my hotel room, gathered my bag and some things I had acquired in Norway, and rushed out, giving the Hotel my room keys. I packed my bag in too, and we waited for Rose to appear. After ten minutes, I decided to go and check she was okay.  
I ran to her room and knocked on the door. No noise. I opened the door and looked sadly at the girl staring expressionless out the window.  
"I can't go, El. I can't go back. It means it's the end." She said sadly. I nodded and joined her.  
"I know what you mean. But we have to. It'll be hard. Of course it will, but we have each other, and memories. They can never take our memories, Rose. Whatever keeps trying to split us all up." I told her.  
"You're right." She sighed, and we hugged quickly, before the tears could once again flow.

The journey home seemed endless and dragging. Jackie, Pete and Mickey tried to cheer us up, but it just didn't work. We were leaving our final connection with the Doctor ironically, it was raining. Chucking it down the entire journey. It took days to reach home, having to go on ferries and stop overnight on them. I saw reminders of him everywhere. Leather jackets, converse and bow ties made me choke up and I had to look away. Any red headed lady reminded me of Donna and Amy. When Jackie insisted on seeing the Captain of the ferry for a chat, it made me think of Captain Jack. Everywhere I looked, niggling reminders that I was far, far away from him.  
Rose wasn't much better, she kept her arms folded around her, as if physically keeping herself together. That was when I realised. We couldn't keep sulking. The Doctor wouldn't want it. He'd want us to keep fighting... To live through the days like we should. So, on that short journey home, I decided to try and be more positive.  
Reminders of the Doctor now made me happy. Anything that reminded me of my past life made me laugh or smile. Because all we could do now was remember. And I didn't know if the fake smiles would soon turn into real ones, or whether it would take a while. But I would try. For him.  
And meanwhile, I would try my best to find my way out of this demonic world. Not just for myself, but for Rose, Mickey, Jackie and Pete, because I didn't want to leave them behind.  
I was done with leaving people behind.

When we reached Pete's mansion, now my christened home, I went straight to the computer room and plugged my phone in to a computer. I printed every single photograph off, twice, and in a few seconds I had a large stack of paper in my hand. I grinned as I went to find some pins. Once located, I sneaked into Rose's room and tacked her copy of the photo's to a pin board, and hoped she would like it. Obviously, I only tacked the ones that were significant to her life. But I did stick a sneaky photo of Eleven on there, just so she could see what he looked like in the future. I would have liked to see it if I was Rose. I also stuck some up of Scarlet, and a few of Jack, and some of her and Mickey when they weren't looking at the camera. Candid. By the time I'd finished, the pin board was covered with heart warming pictures. My favourite being my pinstripe clad Doctor, right in front of the camera, grinning with crossed eyes. I wiped the tear from my eyes and went to cover my bedroom walls with the photo's, intending to make a new wallpaper for myself.  
I laughed at some, I cried at some. But none of them showed any unhappiness and for that, I was glad.

"Eleanor!" Rose shouted. I cringed. Maybe she hadn't liked my bright idea. The furious blonde walked into the room. But she wasn't furious. Instead, she was laughing, holding my favourite photo.  
"You like it?" I asked.  
"I love it!" She exclaimed. She then looked around at the photo's in my room that I hadn't put in hers.  
"Who's that?" She asked, pointing to Donna.  
"Donna Noble. She travelled with the Doctor in the future." I explained.  
"So you knew I wouldn't travel with him forever?" She asked.  
"Yeah. I didn't know it would happen like this, though. You know the Doctor and his 'spoilers'" I said. And she nodded. She then looked at the future Doctor.  
"Is this really him?"  
"Certainly is. We tried convincing him that the bowtie was not good, but he insisted that it's 'cool.' " I said, and she giggled.  
"He's always the same man, deep down. But look at him. So different." She marvelled, stroking his cheek.  
I smiled fondly. "I didn't really get to see him that much. And now I never will." I said sadly, but I didn't cry.

The next morning, we all gathered in the living room as Pete had something to tell us. "It's Jacks' first scan today... And she.. we.. thought that we want you all to be there." He said, smiling proudly with his arm around his wife. Mickey grinned, Rose smiled gently and I even managed to smile too. The thought of Jackie and a baby was... terrifying... but exciting.  
"I'll go and get dressed." I said quietly, and slinked off. The Doctor's words rang through my head. "We'd have gotten married. Maybe had children. Who knows?"

I joined the family again in the kitchen, they were waiting for me. Maybe I had spent too long in the shower.. It was too good to leave! I had to enjoy a quiet life now.. I might as well get excited by showers.  
"We ready then?" Jackie asked, drinking the last of her juice and putting her jacket on. I nodded and shrugged into mine too, as did everyone else.  
The car journey was full of anticipation and tension, but it wasn't negative. Jackie was positively brimming with excitement, and Pete was quietly happy too. Rose and I looked a little lost, but Rose had the idea of a sibling. I had no family.  
When we arrived at the hospital, the receptionist looked a little staggered with the sheer amount of us, but she gave the form to Jackie and Pete to fill in.  
We waited for about ten minutes, until we were finally shown into the small room. Jackie led down on the purple chair and pulled her top up just to show her slightly rotund belly. The nurse applied the gel and the ultrasound monitor. We listened intently to the gentle bleeping of the machine, and we watched nervously as the black and grey image showed on the screen.  
"Oh, my God!" Jackie exclaimed. Although I could speak baby, this baby wasn't saying anything. It was too small and too quiet to be heard.  
"Oh, mum!" Rose exclaimed, smiling through her pain. I smiled too, and squeezed the womans hand. Pete didn't say anything, because he was choked up. Mickey shook his hand.  
"Well done, man!" He exclaimed.  
"I know." He said, his voice shaky.  
"We can't tell you the sex yet, but everything's healthy and fine." The nurse assured Jackie, as she snapped her latex gloves off and shoved them in the bin.  
"Can we have a photo?" Jackie breathed. The nurse nodded and printed it out and handed it to Pete.  
"There you go."  
Jackie smiled, and wiped the gel off with a tissue and we left.

The Doctor's words wouldn't stop resonating through my mind.

I couldn't help but think of what our children would look like. Who would they take after? Him. He was too brilliant to ignore.


	2. Moving On

I just want you to know that this will be a short sequel, I'm estimating around ten chapters, because there's not a lot I can write about. :) Sorry for not updating for a while too, I've just had a weird couple of weeks and I've been super busy. Thanks.

SIX MONTHS LATER

I had taken to late night walks since not having a livelihood or job. I enjoyed gazing up at the stars and wondering what he was doing. As much as it hurt, it also felt almost euphoric.

Rose rarely tagged along, seeing as it was early morning walks that I loved the most. She also understood that I needed privacy. I wasn't the girl I used to be.

Anyway, on these night walks, I would see anything. I could see life unfurl before my eyes. Humanity. I could watch as people broke down, made up, kissed, shouted, argued and laughed. During the night, anyone's feelings of being watched disappeared and it was about what mattered. The here and now. People didn't care if the person across the road watched as they chucked their boyfriend out for cheating, it didn't matter. Life goes on.

This concept of life moving on was something Rose had tried to show me, and in some ways, I had moved on. I was contemplating working at Torchwood, whereas Rose had already started. I just had to move at my own pace, and do things at the right time, when it felt right. Not because I had to.

Besides, nobody was expecting anything from me. Nobody expected me to suddenly want a job and not want to flit around in the stars. They knew that a normal life just wasn't for me. And it wasn't.

Until I saw the one act of humanity that made me change my mind. Jealousy.

Walking down a shrouded and dark street, I happened to stumble across a couple sat on a bench. They weren't doing anything amazing or spectacular, they were just talking and laughing and learning about love. It wasn't them that caught my eye. It was the boy watching them, ensconced by the night. He was staring at the girl in the couple, and the pain was evident on his face. He was just staring. He wasn't doing anything else.

But the raw pain and shock on his face upon seeing his obvious love with another was enough to jolt me back to reality. I couldn't continue with my moping and depression, because the Doctor wouldn't want me to, in exactly the same way as the young girl wouldn't want this poor boy to be crying over her relationship.

So I suppose I will be ever grateful to that boy, despite it being because of his pain that brought me to my conclusion.

As soon as I realised what I had to do, I smiled. I would, once again, be protecting the universe. After six months of idly sitting around, waiting for the Doctor to come and save me, I would protect this universe from alien threats and at the same time, think of a way to get back to my Doctor without ripping apart the universe.

The next day was the day in which I got up early. The earliest I had in a while. So you can guess the surprised and shocked faces I received as I sauntered into the kitchen to make some tea.

"What?" I asked, flipping the kettle on. The now heavily pregnant and due-any-day Jackie shrugged and shook her head, and got back to reading her newspaper. Pete was interested, but didn't want to seem pushy and so got back to his toast. Rose and Mickey, however, looked triumphant. They looked proud that I had managed to get downstairs at a reasonable hour.

"Rose, would it be okay if I came to Torchwood today?" I asked as I sat at the table. She laughed to herself.

"I don't think that will be a problem at all." She chuckled. "They've been bugging me for months to get you to come. I'm gonna take a photo of their faces."

Mickey also smiled. "It's good to see you getting back to what you're good at. Aliens and all that." He said. I smiled gently and nodded.

"I thought Torchwood was secretive... Like.. You needed passes and that." Jackie said.

"You do. But it's Eleanor Thorn. She's one reason why the institute was created. Of course she doesn't need a pass, they are gagging for a mind like hers to join." Rose explained, still looking triumphant.

"Alright loves. Well, have a good day doing whatever it is you do." Jackie shrugged as we stood and put on our jackets.

Meanwhile, the Doctor was travelling to Midnight. It had been around a year and a half for him since Eleanor had gone, as it wasn't getting any easier. Of course, he had had Martha, but she was gone and wasn't able to fill the hole Eleanor had left. It was nice, however, to experience the past Eleanor.

For example, it came as a surprise when he was able to spend the day with her on the Moon, but it wasn't the same Eleanor.

He had grown to love different versions of her, and was engaged to future Eleanor. By no means was it the same. He could barely look at her, because it didn't feel like the right Eleanor. And this was depressing.

Martha had known about what happened, as did Donna Noble, and they weren't to say anything to the various other versions of Eleanor that sometimes cropped up on their travels. They also knew that he much preferred his Eleanor.

They also found him confusing.

So, sat on board, waiting for his visit to Midnight to come quicker, his thoughts soon turned to Eleanor.

Her laugh. Her new and contagious laugh that everyone commented on. The past Eleanor didn't laugh as much.

Her brave persona. The past Eleanor was weaker and highly strung, whereas his engaged Eleanor was bold and would do anything to protect him.

Her looks.

Everything. Just everything he missed.

He sighed harshly and with a shaking hand, we wiped the tell tale tear from the corner of his eye before it had chance to fall.

He jumped as the air hostess walked over to him, all fake smiles and dishing out complimentary crap.

He then noted that he hadn't really looked on the bright side of life since Eleanor left. He even criticised the past her, something which you'd probably deem ridiculous.

"That's the headphones for Channels 1 to 36. Modem link for 3D video games. Complimentary ear plugs. Complimentary slippers. Complimentary juice box. Complimentary peanuts. I must warn you some products may contain nuts." The hostess smiled.

"That'll be the peanuts." He said darkly.

"Quite. Sir, are you okay?" She asked, looking concerned at his empty expression.

"Just peachy." He replied.

"Enjoy your trip.

"Yep. Allons-y." He said, smiling faintly.

"I'm sorry?" She asked, she looked confused. She was no doubt thinking that this man was odd.

"It's French for let's go." The Doctor explained.

"Fascinating." She moved on to the couple sitting in front of the Doctor. He shoved all of his complimentary crap onto the seat next to him and zoned out, suddenly completely focused on Eleanor.

He snapped back into reality, however, when he heard the man in front talking to the woman.

"They call it a Sapphire Waterfall, but it's no such thing. Sapphire's an aluminium oxide, but the glacier is just a compound silica with iron pigmentation!" Professor Hobbes exclaimed. "Now then, you. Have you got that pillow for my neck?" The old professor asked.

"Yes, sir." His companion replied, a young girl called Dee Dee.

"And the pills?"

"Yes, all measured out for you, there you go." She said. The Doctor watched them, thinking of how much they were like a dynamic duo. Just as he and Eleanor had been. The two turned around and stared at the Doctor.

"Hobbes! Professor Winfold Hobbes!" The Professor exclaimed brightly.

"I'm the Doctor, hello!" The Doctor exclaimed, although not quite as brightly as Hobbes had.

"It's my 14th time." Hobbes chuckled. The Doctor smirked as Dee Dee grimaced.

"Oh. My first." The Doctor replied.

"And I'm Dee Dee. Dee Dee Blasco."

"Now, don't bother the man! Where's my water bottle?" The older man asked.

Although, the Doctor thought, I hadn't been quite so demanding or submissive.

The Doctor looked up as the Hostess cleared her throat.

"Ladies and gentlemen and variations thereupon, welcome on board the Crusader 50, if you would faster your seatbelts, we'll be leaving any moment. Doors!"

The doors slid shut. "Shields down!"

The shields slit in front of the windows.

"I'm afraid the view is shielded until we reach the Waterfall Palace. Also, a reminder. Midnight has no air, so please don't touch the exterior door seals. Fire exit at the rear, and should we need to use it... you first." The hostess laughed nervously. The Doctor smirked. "Now I will hand you over to Driver Joe."

The Doctor spaced out again, dreaming of what Eleanor was up to. This was, of course, something Martha had tried to programme out of him. Good old Martha. She had had to experience his random spacing out and his sharp intake of breaths when he saw something that reminded him of Eleanor. And in the end, it had gotten too much for her.

Seeing Eleanor and not being able to tell her that she was making the Doctor depressed was driving her insane. Plus, she didn't quite understand how the 'past' and 'his' Eleanor were different. So she'd gone home to look after what mess was left over by the Master.

And now he had Donna. Donna Noble. She was brilliant. She knew that Eleanor troubled the Doctor, and tried not to mention her too often. For some reason, Eleanor had only met Donna once. This was something Donna didn't want to bring up, but the Doctor had noticed it anyway. Donna cheered him up in ways that Martha didn't, because she didn't have that love deep in her eyes. That desire for him that he simply couldn't fulfil. She wanted a friend and she wanted escapism and she wanted to help, which the Doctor enjoyed in a person.

He jolted back to reality when the engines started and the shuttle started to move.

"For your entertainment, we have the Music Channel playing retrovids of Earth Classics." The Hostess said, and cheesy music poured from the speakers. The Doctor winced, wanting to get back to remembering while he had the chance. "Also, the latest artistic installation from Ludovico Klein. Plus, for the youngsters, a rare treat. The Animation Archives." The hostess finished, and old cartoons played in front of their eyes.

The sound was mixing together with other things, causing a big vat of nonsensical rubbish. The Doctor pulled out his sonic wearily and used it to stop the mess of sound.

"Well, that's a God send!" The Professor exclaimed.

"We seem to have had a failure somewhere..." The Hostess muttered.

"What a shame." The Doctor shrugged sarcastically.

Everyone secretly looked pleased and surprised at the sudden peace and quiet, but also annoyed at the sudden lack of entertainment they would have on their boring journey.

"What do we do?" A woman exclaimed. Her name was Val.

"We've got four hours of this! Four hours of just.. sitting here?" A man asked. Biff.

"Tell you what... We'll have to talk to each other instead!" The Doctor exclaimed, suddenly longing to forget about El for the time being. There was only so much heart ache he could take in one day.

He grinned at the fellow passengers.

98 Kliks Later

"So Biff said, 'I'm going swimming.'" Val laughed.

"Oh, I was all ready, trunks and everything! Nose plug!" Biff added, mimicking having a nose plug. The Doctor was clearly enjoying this distraction.

"He had this little nose plug, you should've seen him." His wife giggled.

"And I went marching up to the life guard, and he was a Shamboni, you know, those big foreheads?" Biff asked. The Doctor nodded and gestured having a big forehead.

"Great big forehead!" Val exclaimed. The Doctor grinned.

"And I said, where's the pool? And he said..." Biff started.

"The pool is abstract!" Both Val and Biff said, and burst out laughing. The Doctor joined in, squinting as he laughed.

"It was a concept!" Biff exclaimed.

"And you wore a nose plug!" The Doctor grinned in delight.

"I was like this... Mmm. Where's the pool?" Biff asked, pinching his nose as if wearing a nose plug.

Everyone burst out laughing once more.

150 Kliks Later

The Doctor and Dee Dee stood in the galley, holding cups of tea and chatting idly.

"I'm a second year student, you know. Nothing special. I wrote this paper on the Lost Moon of Poosh. For some reason, Professor Hobbes read it and loved it. Then he took me on, as a sort of researcher. But I act more like his PA. It's ridiculous sometimes. But he's an intelligent man, it's a learning curve!" Dee Dee explained.

"And did they ever find it?" The Doctor asked.

"Find what?"

"The Lost Moon of Poosh!" The Doctor exclaimed, looking drawn into the young girl.

"Oh no! Not yet!" the girl laughed.

"Well, maybe that'll be your fantabulous discovery and you can write another paper and send it to me. Here's to Poosh!" The Doctor exclaimed, and they clinked coffee cups.

209 Kliks Later

The Doctor was sitting beside a blonde woman, Sky. They were staring at their plane food.

"No, no. I'm just with this friend of mine, Donna. She stayed behind in the Leisure Palace. You?" The Doctor asked.

"No, it's just me." Sky replied.

"Oh, I've done plenty of that. Travelling on my own. I used to love it. Did what I want. Went anywhere!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"But..." Sky started, clearly seeing something in the Doctor's eyes that seemed sad.

"But I don't anymore. There was this girl. More than a girl. She was my soul mate. We were going to get married, the lot. But she's gone and I don't think I'd like being on my own anymore." He confided.

Sky didn't want to remind him anymore, so she decided to change the subject.

"I've also found myself single rather recently... not by choice."

"What happened?"

"Oh, the usual. She needed her own space, as they say. A whole other galaxy, in fact. I reckon that's enough space, don't you?"

"Yeah.. That's where El and another friend went. Another universe." He said sadly.


	3. Amaryllis Saves the Doctor

After each member of the group talking to each other, the Doctor was satisfied that everyone knew each other relatively well.

It was a good thing they knew each other, because suddenly, the engines rattled and went silent.

"We've stopped!" Val exclaimed. "Is that normal?"

"Are we there?" Biff asked, checking his watch anxiously.

"It's been too soon. We're nowhere near Midnight." Dee Dee added.

"But they never stop, you know they don't. Crusader vehicles just don't stop." Professor Hobbes spoke up.

The Doctor tugged his ear lobe as he watched everyone getting that little bit more frantic.

"If you could just... return to your seats. It's just a small delay." The Hostess smiled, and asked the driver what was happening over the intercom.

"It could be a pit stop, but there's no pit to stop in. I've been fourteen times. They never stop." Hobbes sneered.

"Well clearly, your thesis is wrong this time. We've stopped. There's no point denying it." Sky retorted.

"We've broken down!" Jethro laughed.

"Thank, Jethro." His mother scolded. The Doctor's head was turning this way and that trying to keep up with the conversations.

"In the middle of nowhere!" Jethro added.

"Ladies and gentlemen and variations thereupon, we're just experiencing a short delay. The driver needs to stabilise the engine feeds. It's routine. Stay in your seats." The Hostess assured the travellers with a shaky and unsure voice.

The Doctor shrugged and walked towards the drivers cabin.

"You can't go through there." The Hostess warned dryly.

"I'm an engine expert. Two ticks!" the Doctor exclaimed after showing her psychic paper, and he walked into the cockpit.

"Please return to your seat." The driver said.

What the Doctor didn't see, that behind the Driver's head, the words 'Bad Wolf' were scribbled quickly, and gone in the flash of an eye.

"Company insurance. Let's see if we can get an early assessment. What's the problem?" The Doctor asked.

"Stabilising the engine feeds. Won't take long." The Driver replied.

"Nope. You're not doing that. There. That's the engine feed." He replied, putting his glasses on and pointing at a monitor. "It's fine. Plus, it's a micropetrol engine so the whole process would be rather stupid, wouldn't it? Sorry! I'm the Doctor by the way. I'm clever. So what's wrong really?" He asked.

Another thing. The Doctor, upon losing Eleanor, had grown even ruder.

"We just stopped, look, everything's fine and everything's working. We're just not moving. I don't get it." The Driver said.

The Doctor quickly checked with his sonic then nodded. "You're right. Nothing's wrong. No faults. And who are you?" The Doctor asked the other man in the cockpit.

"Claude. I'm the mechanic. Trainee." Claude explained.

"Nice to meet you."

"I'm sure." Claude replied.

"We've sent a distress signal. They should be sending a rescue truck for us, at top speed." The Driver assured the Doctor.

"How long?"

"About an hour." Claude said.

"Well, since we're waiting... shall we take a look outside? Just... I don't know. Lift the screens?" The Doctor asked, as if struggling with the idea.

"It's 100% Xtonic out there. We'd be vaporised." The Driver smirked.

"Nuh. If I'm not mistaken, and I'm rarely mistaken, those windows are Finitoglass. They'd give you a couple of minutes. Go on. Live a little!" The Doctor pushed on.

The Driver looked pained, and then after some careful delibiration and a nod from Claude, he raised the shields. The three looked into the landscape, full of awe.

"Eleanor would love this. It's beautiful." The Doctor marvelled. The light. The diamonds. It sparkled in the sun. Quite stunning.

"Look at all those diamonds! Poisoned by the sun... No one can ever touch them." Claude added sadly.

"Joe, you said we took a detour?" The Doctor asked, smiling gently.

"Just about 40 Kliks to the west."

"Is that a recognised path?" The Doctor then asked Driver Joe.

"Nope. Brand new one. The computer just worked it out." Joe replied.

"We're the first? The piece of ground we're on. No one's been here before. Not in the whole of recorded history." The Doctor smiled, and he thought of Eleanor's reaction.

~

"Look at those diamonds! Poisoned by the sun! No one can ever touch them." Claude marvelled.

The Doctor turned to Eleanor, and she was smiling gently.

"Beautiful." She whispered, and the Doctor knew full well that she just longed to get out there and touch it.

He chuckled gently and shook his head. Her eyes flashed lilac and turned to him. He knew by then that lilac was just when she was passionate. It wasn't until her eyes reached deep purple that you had to worry.

"What?" She asked.

"I don't know. You. You're wonderful." The Doctor replied.

"None of that!" Claude exclaimed, but smiled as El giggled and grinned.

The Doctor moaned gently at the back of his throat. He hadn't wanted to think of that. A memory that could never be.

He was trapped in his thoughts until Claude jolted up in his seat.

"Did you see that?" He asked.

"What did you see?" The Doctor asked, equally searching for something hidden away.

"Just there. That ridge. Like a shadow. For a second." Claude said.

"What sort of shadow?" The Doctor asked. An alarm beeped menacingly.

"Xtonic rising! Shields down." Joe said.

Claude jolted again. "I saw it again! There!"

"Where? What was it?" The Doctor demanded.

"Like, just, something... shifting, something sort of.. dark. Like it was running." The mechanic marvelled.

"Running which way?"

"Towards us." Claude said sadly.

"Right, Doctor. Back to your seat and not a word, rescue is on it's way. Assure them of that. If you could close the door behind you, thank you." Driver Joe said politely.

The Doctor walked slowly back into the main cabin.

"What did they say? The drivers? What did they tell you?" Sky demanded, looking terrified and wild.

"Oh. Stabilising. It's totally normal." The Doctor smiled fakely.

"I don't need this. I'm on a schedule. This is unnecessary!" Sky exclaimed, looking freaked out.

"Back to your seats." The Hostess called. She walked to the cockpit as the Doctor and Sky walked back to their seats.

Truth be told, the Doctor was still moved by his non memory.

"Excuse me, Doctor. But they're micropetrol engines, aren't they?" Dee Dee asked quietly, not wanting to cause a fuss.

"Now, don't bother the man." Hobbes interrupted.

"My father was a mechanic. Micropetrol doesn't stabilise." Dee Dee added.

"Don't worry. They're sorting it out." The Doctor assured the young girl. If Eleanor was there, just her presence and laugh would calm everyone down, the Doctor thought.

"So it's not the engines?" Professor Hobbes asked.

"No. It's not the engines!" The Doctor almost yelled.

"How much air have we got?"? The older man asked.

"Professor, it's fine." Dee Dee assured her teacher.

"What did he say?" Val demanded, hearing part of their conversation.

"Nothing!" The Doctor roared.

"Oh, God. We're running out of air!" Val shouted, the panic evident in her eyes.

"No.." The Doctor began quietly.

"Mum, stop it." Jethro pleaded, looking embarrassed.

"Everything is under control." The Hostess said loudly, looking stressed out.

"It's fine, the air is on a circular filter. We could stay breathing for ten years." Dee Dee shouted, and everyone shut up.

"There you go. And I've spoken to the Driver and he said everything's fine." The Doctor added.

Suddenly, the shuttle tipped a little and everyone stayed perfectly still. There had been two loud knocks on the wall.

"What was that?" Val demanded quietly.

"It must be the metal, we're cooling down. It's just settling." Professor Hobbes suggested.

"Could be rocks falling." Dee Dee added. The Doctor shook his head.

The knocking repeated on the other side of the shuttle.

"What is that?" A panicked Sky asked.

"Is someone out there?" Val asked after.

"Don't be ridiculous." Professor Hobbes sneered.

Two knocks again.

"Knock knock." The Doctor said quietly. He found that he couldn't even be worried anymore, all emotions were drained.

"What the hell is making that noise?" Sky demanded.

"I'm sorry, but the light out there is Xtonic, that means it would kill any organism. They wouldn't have a chance. You think there's something out there? Impossible." Professor Hobbes exclaimed.

Two knocks.

"Well, what the hell is that, then?" Sky demanded, and everyone could see that she was more panicked than anyone else.

The Doctor walked to the wall and used a stethoscope to hear what's outside.

"Sir! You really should go back to your seat." The Hostess shouted.

"Hello?" The Doctor asked.

The knocking came again.

"It's moving." Jethro noted. The doors rattled, as if something was trying to get in. Sky shrieked.

"OH God. It wants to get in." Val groaned.

The thing moved to the other door, walked over the ceiling. It was doing it's best to get in.

Biff walked to the door.

"Biff, don't..." Val warned.

"Biff, I don't think you should do that." The Doctor advised.

Biff knocked on the door three times, and the thing repeated. Three knocks this time.

"Three times." The Doctor muttered. "Right, calm down."

"No, but it answered... it answered. Don't tell me that thing's not alive, it answered him!" Sky shouted.

Three knocks.

"I really must insist that you sit back down!"

"No! Don't you just stand there telling us what to do! We could be under attack!" Sky almost screamed.

The Doctor slowly walked to the door and knocked four times. The thing knocked four times back.

"What is it? What the hell is making that noise! She said she'd get me. Stop it, make it stop! Somebody make it stop! Don't just stare at me like I'm an animal, it's not my fault, he started it with his stories..." Sky yelled.

"Calm down!" Dee Dee shouted.

"You're not helping." Val agreed. The Doctor sighed.

If El was here right now, he thought, she'd get them to calm down. Screw that, she would have scared whatever it is outside half to death and sent it packing.

The knocking outside became continuous. Sky backed away towards the cockpit door.

"It's coming for me, ohhhh it's coming for me. IT's coming for me. IT'S COMING FOR ME!" Sky chanted.

The Doctor moved towards her. "Get out of there!"

The shuttle rocked, the lights went out and sparks flew. Everyone fell over, screaming. As soon as the shuttle stopped moving, they crouched to the floor, groaning.

"Argh.. Arms. Legs. Neck. Head. Nose. I'm fine... Everyone else?" The Doctor asked.

On the screen behind the Doctor, Eleanor's face popped up on screen for a few seconds. She was mouthing, "Theta. Theta." Over and over, but she wasn't seen or heard.

"Earthquake." Professor Hobbes dismissed.

"But that's impossible. The ground is fixed. Solid." Dee Dee snapped.

"We've got torches, everyone take a torch. They're in the back of the seats." The Hostess exclaimed. They all reached for their torches.

When light flooded the shuttle, they all turned to look for Sky.

"Jesus." Jethro said. She was sitting motionless amongst the mess, with her back to the others.

"What happened to the seats?" Val asked.

"Who did that?"

The seats were ripped and messed up.

The Hostess walked over to the cockpit door and opened it. Bright light blinded everyone. They screamed until the door was shut.

The cockpit had been destroyed.

"What happened?" Val breathed.

"We lost the driver." The Doctor said sadly.

"Don't be ridiculous. They can't be gone. How can they be gone?" Professor Hobbes asked.

The Doctor messed around with the electrics until the lights came back on.

"That's better. Bit of light. Molto bene!" He exclaimed.

"And how do you know what you're doing?" Val demanded.

"The cabin can't be gone!" Hobbes exclaimed.

"No, it's safe. Any rupture would automatically seal itself. But something sliced it off. The cabin's gone."

"Doctor. Look at her." Jethro said. The Doctor turned to Sky.

"Right. Yes. Have we got a medical kit?" He asked. "What's her name?"

"Silvestry. Mrs Sky Silvestry." The Hostess said.

"Sky? Can you hear me?" He crouched down. "Are you all right? Can you move sky? Just look at me. Sky. It's all right, Sky. I just want you to turn around, face me."

Slowly, Sky turned around and stared at the Doctor with wide doe eyes.

"Sky?"

"Sky?" Sky repeated.

"Are you all right?"

"Are you all right?"

"Are you hurt?"

"Are you hurt?"

"You don't have to talk."

"You don't have to talk."

"I'm trying to help."

"I'm trying to help."

"My name's the Doctor."

"My name's the Doctor."

"Ok, can you stop?"

"OK, can you stop?"

"I'd like you to stop."

"I'd like you to stop."

"Why's she doing that?" Professor Hobbes asked. Sky turned to him.

"Why's she doing that?" She repeated.

"She's gone mad." Biff said.

"She's gone mad."

"Stop it."

"Stop it."

"I don't think she can." Dee Dee said quietly.

"I don't think she can."

"Sh, all of you." The Doctor tried.

"Sh, all of you."

"Why are you repeating?" He asked.

"Why are you repeating?"

"What is that, learning?"

"What is that, learning?"

"Hm. The square root of pi is 1.77245385090551602748..."

"Hm. The square root of pi is 1.77245385090551602748..."

"...3341. Wow!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"...3341. Wow!" Sky repeated.

"But that's impossible." Hobbes sneered.

"But that's impossible."

"She couldn't repeat all that." Dee Dee agreed.

"She couldn't repeat all that."

"She's driving me mad!" Val shouted.

"She's driving me mad!"

They all start talking at once, with Sky repeating every single word said.

They heard a high pitched noise, and as the lights came back on they finally stopped shouting.

"Well then, that's the back up system." The Hostess noted.

"What about the rescue, how long's it gonna take?" Val asked.

"About 60 minutes."

"Then I suggest we calm down. This panic isn't helping. That poor woman is evidently in a state of..." Hobbes began.

".. self- induced hysteria, we should leave her alone." Sky and Hobbes both said together.

"Doctor..." Jethro said.

"I know."

"Doctor, now step back. I think you should leave her... Alone." Hobbes said, but he stopped when he realised that Sky was talking at exactly the same time as him. "What's she doing?"

"How can she do that? She's talking with you.. and with me! Oh, my God. Biff, what's she doing?" Val and Sky exclaimed.

"She's repeating... At exactly the same time." Jethro and Sky explained.

"That's impossible." Dee Dee and Sky said.

"There's not even a delay." Professor Hobbes and Sky agreed.

"I think you should all be very very quiet. Have you got that?" The Doctor and Sky demanded.

"But how can she do that? She's got my voice, she's got my words!" Val and Sky shrieked.

The Doctor motioned for the woman to shut up and bent down.

'Come on, El. Stay with me.' He thought.

"Sky. Is Sky still in there? Now, whatever you are. Let me tell you that I have watched too many people die, and I have lost so much. So trust me, I am not the easiest going person to negotiate with. Who are you?" The Doctor asked darkly, barren of his usual forgiving and generally kind nature. Sky said it at exactly the same time.

"Right then. You know exactly what I'm going to say. How? The medusa cascade! Bananas! Bang! Eleanor Thorn, Reinette, Amaryllis. El Rose Tyler Martha Jones Donna Noble TARDIS! Shamble bobble dibble dooble. Oh, Doctor. You're so mighty and handsome. Yes I am, thank you. A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O..." The Doctor and Sky said, and he rose up again.

"First she repeats. Then she catches up. What's the next stage?"

"That's not Sky anymore, is it Doctor?" Jethro asked sullenly.

"No, I don't think so anyway. Right. The more we talk the more she learns. Education is a marvellous thing but in this case I think it's best we move back. Come on. Everyone, get back. Walk back as far as you can." The Doctor said calmly.

They walked backwards into the galley, never taking their eyes of the crouching woman.

"Doctor, make her stop." Val and Sky said.

"Val, come on. Remember. The more we talk the more she'll progress. Stop looking at her. Come on. 50 minutes. That's all we need. 50 minutes and we're free. And she's not strong. All she's got is our voices." The Doctor rambled.

"I can't look at her. It's those eyes." Val and Sky whispered.

"We must not look at the goblin men." Dee Dee quoted. The Doctor closed his eyes briefly. Christina Rosseti. El loved the poet.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Biff and Sky demanded.

"It's a poem. Christina Rosetti. Jesus. El." He said with Sky, but found himself glaring at the woman when she stole her name. HER name. His Eleanor.

"We must not look at the goblin men, we must not buy their..." Dee Dee and Sky began.

"Please stop." The Doctor and Sky begged, his eyes were shut again and he had a hand up to try and stop her.

"Sorry." She said quietly, catching on that this 'El' was causing him pain.

"Besides, she's not a goblin or a monster, she's just an odd and sick woman." Professor Hobbes and Sky insisted.

"Maybe that's why it went for her." Jethro and Sky suggested.

"There is no it!" The professor exclaimed.

"Think about it thought. That knocking. It terrified her. She said something was coming to find her. She was the most scared. That's what it needed. That's how it got in." Jethro and Sky said, his eyes lighting up with this fresh ideas.

"For the last time! Nothing can live on the surface of Midnight!" The Professor and Sky insisted.

"Professor, I'm glad you've got an absolute definition of life in the universe, but perhaps the universe has ideas of it's own? It definitely did with me, so trust me. El and I've got previous! Our job is to help that woman." The Doctor and Sky stressed, the Doctor's voice full of emotion.

"You help her. I'm not touching that thing." Biff and Sky sneered.

"I've got to stay back. If she's copying us, maybe the final stage is becoming us. I don't want her becoming me, or things could get a lot worse." The Doctor and Sky explained.

"Paha! Because you're so special?" Val and Sky asked.

"As it happens, yes I am. So that's decided. We stay well away and we wait. When we get rescused, we can get her to hospital." The Doctor said.

"We should throw her out." The Hostess and Sky said quietly.

"Could we?" Val and Sky asked, not even horrified at the woman's suggestion.

"Don't be ridiculous." The Doctor and Sky shouted.

"That thing killed the driver and the mechanic and I don't think it's finished." The Hostess and Sky added.

"She can't even move." The Doctor said quietly.

"Besides, we can't throw her out. We can't open the doors." Biff and Sky smiled.

"Yes we can. Cos there's an air pressure seal. Like when you opened the cabin door you weren't pulled out, you had a couple of seconds. It takes pressure wall about six seconds to collapse. That's enough time to throw someone out." Dee Dee and Sky suggested.

"Thanks, Dee Dee. Just what we needed." The Doctor and Sky said sarcastically. He thought about how different the situation would be if he had El with him.

"No one is killing anyone! You want her, you get through me." Amaryllis would say dangerously, her eyes flashing deep purple and her hair blowing gently around her.

"But you won't. Because I can do this." Amaryllis said, and she picked up a seat from the shuttle with her bare hands and crushed it until it snapped in half. People gasped.

"You see her point." The Doctor would say.

"Now listen, all of you. For all you know, there's a brand new life form in there. If it wants to discover us, then what's it found? This bunch of humans. What d'you amount to? A murder? This is where you decide. You decide who you are. Could you murder her? Or are you better than that?" The Doctor and Sky demanded fiercely.

The passengers all looked at each other uneasily.

"I'd do it." The Hostess spoke up.

"So would I." Biff agreed.

"And me." Val chipped in.

"I think we should." Dee Dee agreed, and the Doctor once again squeezed his eyes shut.

"What?" The Doctor and Sky shouted.

"I want her out." Dee Dee and Sky said uneasily.

"You know what, you'll be safe. Fifty minutes and we'll be out and safe." The Doctor and Sky assured them all.

"Now hang on, I think, perhaps we're all going a little bit too far." Professor Hobbes and Sky spoke up.

"Thank you!" The Doctor and Sky exclaimed.

"Jethro, what do you say?" The professor asked.

"I'm not killing anyone." Jethro explained, and the Doctor grinned.

"He's a child. Besides, you have no means to stop us, Doctor." Biff and Sky spat.

"Ohh, now you're being stupid. Think about it. Could you actually take hold of someone and throw them out of that door?" The Doctor and Sky demanded.

"Right, come on. Who put him in charge? He hasn't even told us his name." Val and Sky sneered.

"Thing is, Doctor. You've been loving this." Jethro and Sky agreed.

"Oh, Jethro. Not you." The Doctor and Sky breathed.

"No, but ever since all the trouble started, you've been loving it." Jethro said.

"Yes. I'm interested. Yes. I can't help it. Whatever's inside her is brand new and that's fascinating!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"And, how did you know what to do with the lights and all that?" Jethro and Sky demanded.

"I'm clever!" The Doctor and Sky shouted, and everyone grew silent.

"Well, that makes things clear." Professor Hobbes and Sky sneered.

"So we're idiots?" Biff and Sky asked.

"That's not what I meant." The Doctor and Sky said sincerely.

"I think the cleverest here is the Professor, he should be in charge." Val said.

"Mum, stop. Just look..." Jethro pleaded.

"Keep out of it." Biff snapped.

"Look at her!" Jethro shouted.

Everyone turned to look at the blonde in the black suit crouched on the floor. Her eyes were still dark and staring, and open like a deer in head lights. She was still glaring at them, but she had stopped talking.

"When did she...? No she hasn't, she's still doing it." The Doctor and Sky said.

"She looks the same to me." Val agreed, but she looked happy when Sky wasn't talking with her. "No, she's stopped! Look, I'm talking, and she's not!"

"For me?" Biff asked.

"Sky? What are you doing?" The Doctor and Sky asked.

"She's still doing him." Dee Dee spoke quietly. She knew what was coming next.

"Sky. I want to understand. You've captured my speech, what for? What d'you need? You need my voice in particular. The cleverest voice in the room? Why? Cos I'm the only one who can help? But your eyes. They're saying something else. Listen to me. If you want life or a form, don't steal it. You can find it without hurting anyone. And I'll help. That's a promise. So. What d'you think?" The Doctor and Sky asked.

"Do we have a deal?" Sky asked first, with the Doctor saying it a second after.

There was a stunned silence. Everyone looked at each other in shock and the Doctor's heart sank.

"She spoke first." Jethro said.

"Oh, look at that. I'm ahead of you." Sky said, with the Doctor coming after.

"He's copying her." Jethro said again.

"Doctor, what's happening?" Professor Hobbes asked.

"I think it's moved." Sky and the Doctor said. "I think it's letting me go."

"What do you mean? Letting you go from what?" Dee Dee asked.

"But he's repeating now. It's him!" Biff exclaimed.

"Sky, is that you?"

"Yes, yes, it's me." Sky and the Doctor said. "I'm coming back listen, it's me!"

The Doctor was now crouched down, motionless, while Sky started to move her head and hands.

"Like it's passed onto the Doctor. It's gone inside him." Jethro breathed.

"Look at me, I can move..." Sky and the Doctor said. "I can feel again... I'm coming back to life. And look at him, he can't move. Help me. Professor? Get me away from him. Please." She begged, with the Doctor repeating everything seconds after originally said.

Trying desperately to avoid the Doctor, Professor Hobbes walked and took Sky's hands, and led her to where the rest of the group were stood.

"Oh, thank you." They both said. "Oh it was so cold. I couldn't breathe. I'm sorry. I must've scared you so much. " They said again. Val moved to hug the woman, as if they hadn't moments before been trying to bring about her death.

"It's all right. I've got you." The older woman cooed.

"I wouldn't touch her." Dee Dee warned.

"It's inside his head. It killed the driver. And the mechanic. And now it wants us. He's waited so long. In the dark. And the cold. And the diamonds. Until you came. Bodies so hot. With blood. And pain." Sky said, with the Doctor repeating darkly. His eyes were watering.

"Stop, oh my God, make him stop. Someone make him stop!" Val exclaimed.

"But she's saying it!" Dee Dee defended.

"And you can shut up!" Val shouted.

"But it's not him. It's her. He's just repeating." Dee Dee shouted back.

"Just let her explain." The Hostess begged.

"I think... I mean... From what I've seen, it repeats, then it synchronises, then it goes onto the next stage and that's exactly what the Doctor said would happen!" Dee Dee exclaimed. "She's the voice. She stole it! Look at her! It's not possessing him, it's draining him!"

Suddenly, a flash of white light startled the group. They jumped as a young girl stumbled through the light and landed on the floor, behind the Doctor.

"Nice to know someone's got a brain." The girl said wryly. She stood up, brushed herself down and grinned at the group. "Hello."

Dee Dee waved nervously and slowly, as if not quite knowing what else to do.

"Now then, what've we got here." She said, and she bent down in front of the Doctor, who's eyes were watered and he looked in pain. "Hello you."

She kissed his forehead.

"I wouldn't do that!" Dee Dee exclaimed, but she too walked forwards. The girl didn't even seem to have heard.

"What's that inside you?" The girl asked.

"Who the hell are you?" Val demanded.

"Oh, yeah. I'm Eleanor. Eleanor Thorn. Hello." She waved cheerfully.

"She's stealing his voice." Dee Dee explained and pointed at Sky. Eleanor took the woman in carefully, looking her up and down various times before walking over dangerously.

Just like in the Doctor's thoughts, her eyes were flashing dark purple, but she was in perfect control.

"Big mistake." She snarled.

"Dee, I think you should be quiet." Professor Hobbes said quietly. "And that's an order. You're making a fool of yourself. Pretending you're an expert in mechanics and hydraulics, when I can tell you, you are nothing more than average, at best. Now shut up."

Nobody except El noticed Sky's smug smile. But she ignored it and turned to the older man.

"She's a damn lot cleverer than you sir, you are so small minded you can't even accept the possibility that something might be true, whether it be in your SMALL area of knowledge or not." Eleanor snapped, and the man shut up.

"That's how he does it." Sky said, and the Doctor repeated.

"OH." Eleanor said at his voice.

"He makes you fight. Creeps into your head. And whispers. Listen. Just listen. That's him. Inside." Sky and the Doctor said.

"Shut up. Stop talking, you." Eleanor warned, pointing her finger at Sky.

"Throw him out." Biff said quietly.

"What did you say?" Eleanor growled, turning to the man.

"I said, throw him out love. What you gonna do to stop me?" The man demanded.

"Ha! You really wanna know?" The girl questioned, and, just as the Doctor thought, she picked up a chair and snapped it in half.

"Jesus." Biff muttered.

"Nobody is throwing him out." Eleanor spat.

"I will. You watch me. I'm gonna throw him out!" Biff exclaimed. The Doctor didn't move, but Eleanor saw the fear, the pain, and his desperate fight against the thing in his mind. She also saw the undeniable love still rooted there. It was for her.

"Yes!" Sky shouted, and he repeated. "Throw him out! Get rid of him! Now!"

Biff grabbed the Doctor and began dragging him towards the door.

"Oh, no you don't." Eleanor muttered, and she grabbed the Doctor's shoulders, and kept him in his position. "Don't you even think of dragging this man anywhere because he is the most wonderful man to grace this planet and is worth a million of you." The girl spat, and her hair grew into Amaryllis', and her eyes were fully purple, and she looked terrifying but mystically beautiful and wild.

"Don't you talk to my husband like that!" Val screamed. Amaryllis didn't even turn around.

"Come and help me!" Biff shouted. Nobody moved except his wife. "Grab hold of him."

This made Am snap. And she leapt up and grabbed Biff's hands, and threw him to the floor, not listening to his cries of pain. Val rushed to her husband and Amaryllis gathered the Doctor, the whimpering Doctor, into her arms and rocked him back and forth.

"I dare any of you to take him." Amaryllis growled.

"Cast him out. Into the sun. And the night! Do it!" Sky shouted, and the Doctor had no choice but to repeat. Suddenly, Biff, the Professor and Jethro both launched themselves at the Time Lord, and began taking him back to the door but Eleanor only had to look at them to make them stop. They backed off.

"Molto bene!" Sky shouted, and the Doctor repeated. "Allons-y!"

The Hostess realised now that Sky was the one in the wrong. With the word Allons-y, something in her mind twigged that she was the mind thief.

"The starlight waits!" Sky and the Doctor yelled.

"She's taken his voice!" The Hostess shouted.

"The emptiness. The midnight sky!" The two shouted. The Hostess suddenly grabbed Sky and pushed the button to open the fire exit. Blinding light once again shot into the shuttle, and everyone stopped and screamed except the Doctor and Amaryllis. The Hostess stood in the door, holding Sky.

"One, two, three, four, five six.." She counted. The pressure wall collapsed and the two women were sucked outside. The doors slid closed, and Eleanor came back into life, replacing her dark alter ego. The Doctor collapsed into her arms.

"It's gone, it's gone. It's gone. Eleanor. What are you doing? I'm dreaming. But I don't mind. This is a nice dream. This is how I'd want to die. With your face in my mind." The Doctor muttered, and Eleanor smiled and touched his cheek.

"You're not dreaming." She said, but she winced as she felt the tug on her, pulling her body back through into Pete's world. "Bye." She whispered, and she sprinted through the now open time window and jolted back into her own world.

Before she went, she looked at the group. "He thinks he's dreaming. Please don't tell him I was here." She begged.

The Doctor thought he had been dreaming. He sat up, breathing heavily.

"I said it was her." Val said quietly.

Back at the Leisure Palace, the Doctor had a niggling feeling that he was forgetting something. Someone. Someone had saved him. He had a dream it was Eleanor, but that was his memories wanting to cause him pain. He realised that it must have been Dee Dee, she understood what had happened more than the others.

He walked over to Donna sullenly, looking depressed. She hugged the man without a word.

"What do you think it was?" Donna asked.

"No idea." He replied coldly.

"Do you think it's still out there?" She asked. He didn't reply. "Can't imagine you without a voice."

"Molto bene." He said with a weak smile.

"Molto bene!" She exclaimed, teasing him.

"No... Don't do that." He said. 


	4. Eleanor Does All She Can

Hello! It feels like I haven't talked to you in a while. How are you all doing? So, as you can probably tell, I hate writing the Doctor as depressed and writing El as depressed is even more awful. Which is why I did Midnight, because what episode is nexttttt? YES. So. Their sadness is nearly over. We hope. Oh yeah, and to stop confusion.. Eleanor WAS in Midnight, but the Doctor thinks it was a dream. :-)

See you on the flip side.

Rose had pulled Eleanor back. It had seemed too dangerous, something would have gone wrong. Besides, if she had have stayed too long, she wouldn't be able to come back.

"You should have seen him Rose. So... broken. I never thought I'd see him like that. I haven't witnessed true emotion in a year and a half, I've been too dedicated to my work. He was just repeating that ghastly woman and I nearly killed someone because they tried to save the day." She whispered sadly, after the initial break down and tears. Rose sat next to the girl, patting her back gently.

"I'm sorry." She said sincerely. Eleanor shrugged and looked up at the full moon and the stars which looked as if they had been painted onto the navy blue treacle thick sky.

"It's not your fault." The Time Lady replied, standing up and brushing dust off her. Rose did the same.

"You want to come home? Or are you staying at work again tonight?" Rose asked, not wanting to sound too annoyed.

"Work." Eleanor said, and without a goodbye, she walked to her work base.

She showed the security guard her ID card (real, not psychic paper) and walked past the various members of UNIT she had come to know well in the year she had worked for them, developing their ideas.

The only person who would be able to. She smiled as she walked into the computer room and saw the final blue prints for her idea. But there was the niggling feeling that it wouldn't work, she didn't have the power to make it work. She didn't have an engine strong enough, she didn't have a single thing strong enough to complete her task.

She sighed and crashed onto her chair, ignoring the squeaks it made as she swivelled around.

She sat up straight and began rifling through her work, looking for figures and stock figures and what ever else she would be working on throughout the night.

She worked for roughly an hour every night and then had a break, then worked for another hour and had a break and so on.

Christmas Eve, two weeks later...

Eleanor, sat on her plush double bed with TARDIS blue sheets, tucked the final piece of wrapping paper around Jackie's son, Tony's, Christmas present and taped it together. She checked you couldn't see what she had wrapped, and put it on the other pile she had wrapped. She then began writing out everyone's cards, not that she had a massive list of people to write them for in the first place.

Rose, Jackie, Pete, Tony, Mickey and a few work mates. It took her less that five minutes. When she finished, she quickly undressed and got into bed. She turned off the lamp, secretly dreading the next day. She would have to be happy for a whole day, without showing any signs of unhappiness in fear of ruining everyone else's day. Great.

She stared at the white ceiling, in the dark, and tried to get to sleep but she couldn't. It wasn't like she was an excited child waiting anxiously to hear Santa's footsteps. She was waiting for the Doctor's. But they would never come.

Christmas Day

Eleanor was sat, perfectly content, with her new books and clothes and various other gifts in her bedroom before she heard the shouting and commotion coming from the living room.

"Eleanor!" Rose screamed. She ran out.

"What is it? What's wrong?" El asked, Rose shook her head and just threw my jacket at her. She put it on without hesitation and followed Rose out. "Will you please tell me what's going on?"

"We've seen something through a window, and we need to go now." The girl shouted, sounding scared.

Eleanor nodded and followed, keeping her head down and trying not to be jealous of everyone elses happy behaviour.

The two girls with the goal in mind.

"We have to go through, El. He's there and he's in trouble."

"Right. I'll go first, come on." El replied, and she launched herself through the white light and into the other universe.

The first thing she noticed was a body being loaded into an ambulance.

She sprinted over. "Is that Him?" El asked. The UNIT member nodded.

"It's Him." She confirmed.

Eleanor's blood ran cold. "It can't be." She whispered, but when she made the big mistake of pulling the sheet down and seeing the blue face and purple lips, matched with his open and empty eyes, she couldn't hold in her strangled scream.

"He just didn't make it out in time. The Doctor is dead. Must have happened too fast for him to regenerate." A man said, walking over to El and putting a hand on her shoulder. "Of course we know who you are, but we must ask that you let us deal with this." The man said, and he smiled fakely and walked away.

She turned around, not wanting to see the dead love of hers again.

She then saw Rose, sprinting after them. She had probably ended up a little further back than she had. She then noticed Donna Noble, standing watching.

"What happened, what did they find? I'm sorry, did they find someone?" Rose asked Donna.

"I don't know. A bloke called the Doctor... or something." Donna replied. "You're better asking her, I think she knows him." And she pointed at El. Rose nodded and saw El and grimaced.

"Where is he?" Rose asked Donna again.

"They took him away. He's dead." Donna said sadly, but she was clearly without emotional attachment.

Rose turned to face the silently crying El, her face drawn of emotion.

"Did you know him too? I mean.. They didn't say his name. Could be any doctor." Donna tried to comfort the girls.

"We came so far." Eleanor said, her voice coarse and hard.

"It could be anyone."

"What's your name?" Rose asked, although she knew full well it was Donna Noble, through the amount of times Eleanor had mentioned her.

"Donna. And you?" She asked.

"Oh, I was just passing by, both of us. We shouldn't even be here. This is... wrong. It's wrong. This is so wrong." Rose said, and Eleanor walked over, shaking a little still. In her hand she had the sonic.

"He dropped this." She sobbed, and Rose snatched it away before she could make herself even sadder. Rose turned back to Donna, as if distracted by something on her back.

"Sorry, what was it? Donna what?"

"Why do you keep looking at my back? Both of ya?" Donna demanded.

"We're not." Rose assured the woman.

Donna's eyes saw red.

"Yes you are. You keep looking behind me. You're doing it now! What is it, what's there? Did someone put something on my back?" Donna demanded, and when she turned back around to face the girls, they had disappeared. Donna was left alone. She paused, then walked away.

About two months later, Donna was walking along a dark night street. She stepped onto a path only to see a flash of blue light and heard an electric buzz. She jumped as Eleanor sprinted out of a back alley and ran onto the road, with Rose following.

"Blimey! Are you all right? What was that, fireworks or..?" Donna asked, concern obvious in her voice. She walked over to the two panting girls and put a hand on El's back.

"I don't know... We were just.. walking along. That's weird." Eleanor muttered.

Donna looked at them both for a couple of seconds until the penny dropped.

"You're those two. Christmas Day. I met you in town." Donna said, pointing at them with glee.

"Donna? Isn't it?" Rose asked.

"Yep. What were your names again?" Donna asked. Eleanor shifted uneasily and looked at Rose, something Donna noticed.

"How're you doing? You're looking good. How's things? What have you been up to?" Rose asked, awkwardly changing the subject and unwillingly looking at Donna's back.

"You're doing it again."

"What?" Eleanor asked, her eyes also drawn to her back.

"Looking behind me. People keep on doing that. Looking at my back." Donna stressed.

"What sort of people?" Eleanor asked, fidgeting with her jacket.

"People in the street. Strangers. I just catch them sometimes, staring at they're looking at something. And then I get home, and I look, and there's nothing there." Donna complained, looking scared as she felt around and slapped her back. "Look, now I'm doing it!"

"What're you doing for Christmas?" El blurted out, looking at the ground.

"What am I what?"

"Next Christmas. Any plans?" Rose asked.

"That's ages away, I don't know! Nothing much I suppose. Why?"

"I personally think you should get out. You and your family. Don't stay in London, just... leave the city." Eleanor suggested.

"What for?" Donna demanded, looking shifty. "Besides, I can't afford it."

"Well no, you've got that raffle ticket." Eleanor blurted again, and looked as if she wanted the ground to swallow her up.

"How do you know about that?" Donna shouted. Eleanor looked at Rose.

"First prize. Luxury weekend break. Use it, Donna Noble." Rose advised, with El nodding along, agreeing.

"Why won't you tell me your names?"

Rose glared at Donna, whereas Eleanor looked at her with a sorry expression on her face. Donna looked shiftily at them.

"I think you should leave me alone." Donna snapped, and El shook her head and looked at the ground. Donna walked away, and didn't turn back when she heard the buzzing noise and saw the flash of blue light from the corner of her eye.

Eleanor and Rose turned around the corner in London, walking through the slightly thicker air that had been created because of ATMOS.

Eleanor smiled as Donna followed. She had seen them.

"Hello." Donna said dryly, she looked tired and worn out.

"Hi." Rose said.

They walked quickly over to a park bench and all three girls sat down.

"She explains it better." Rose said, pointing at Eleanor.

"It's ATMOS. The devices in cars. We're lucky it's not so bad here. Britian has a shortage of petrol. But Europe, China, South Africa, Australia. They're dying. The gas." Eleanor explained sadly.

"Can anyone stop it?"

"She helped a small team of fighters, but she couldn't take part in the actual fight. She had to stay here with me." Rose said.

"I tried my best. But like she said, this little band of fighters are the brave ones, on board the Sontaran ship. Any second now.." El said, and bang on cue, the sky set on fire and everything went dark again.

"And that was..?" Donna asked, shocked.

"The Torchwood team. Gwen Cooper, Ianto Jones. They're dead. Captain Jack Harkness has transported to the Sontaran Home World. There's no one left." Rose explained.

"You two're always wearing the same clothes. Why won't you tell me your names?"

"None of this was meant to happen, we understand this now. There was a man. A wonderful man. My soul mate. He stopped it really. The Titanic, Adipose, the ATMOS, he stopped them all from happening." Eleanor explained sadly.

"That.. .Doctor?" Donna asked.

"You knew him." Eleanor smiled.

"Did I? When?" Donna asked, shocked.

"You dream about him sometimes. It's a man in a suit. Tall. Thin. Great hair. Seriously. Fabulous hair." Eleanor grinned, and Rose smiled too.

"Who are you?"

"I travelled with you and the Doctor, Donna. I know you. You travelled with us in a different world." Eleanor said quietly.

"I never met him, and he's dead." Donna snapped.

"He died underneath the Thames on Christmas Eve, but you were meant to be there. He needed someone to stop him, and that was you. You made him leave. You saved his life. He was suicidal that day, because he'd just lost her. And me, but she was more important. He lost his one love. And you saved him." Rose said.

Donna stood up, glaring at them both. "Stop it. I don't know what you're talking about, leave me alone!"

"Something's coming Donna." Eleanor said eerily.

"Something worse." Donna agreed.

"The whole world is stinking. How can anything be worse than this?" Donna asked, throwing her arms out and gesturing to the thick air all around.

"Trust me. Trust us. We need the Doctor.. more than ever. We've been pulled across a different universe, because every single universe is in danger, Donna. It's coming. It's coming from across the stars and nothing can stop it." Eleanor said, her voice becoming high pitched at the end.

"WHAT is?"

"The darkness." Rose said

"Well what do you keep telling me for? What am I supposed to do? I'm nothing special. I mean, I'm nothin.. nothing special. I'm a temp. I'm not even that! I'm nothing!" Donna exclaimed.

"Donna Noble, you're the most important woman in the whole of creation." Eleanor said passionately, standing up next to Donna.

"Apart from her. You both are." Rose said, and then grimaced as they both glared at her.

"Don't. Just... I'm so tired. I'm so... Tired." Donna complained wearily.

"I need you to come with us." Rose said, standing up also.

"Yeah. Well. Blonde hair might work on the men, but you ain't shifting me, lady." Donna shouted at Rose. Eleanor grinned.

"That's more like it." She said.

"I've got plenty more." Donna added.

"Oh, I know you have." Eleanor winked. Donna couldn't help the tiny smirk appearing on her face.

"I know you'll come with us. But only when you want to." Rose said.

"You'll have a long wait, then."

"Time. It's all right. She's a lady of Time." Rose said, smirking as Eleanor waved at her to shut up.

"But Donna, it's not a long wait. It's just three weeks. Tell me, does your grandfather still own that telescope?" Eleanor asked.

"He never lets it go."

"Three weeks. But you have to be certain. Cos when you come with us, Donna, sorry... so sorry... but you're gonna die." Rose apologized, and the two girls faded away right in front of her eyes.

Three weeks later

"Look... Look there... They're going out. Oh, my God! Donna! The stars are going out!" Wilf cried.

Donna turned around and winced as she saw Rose and El stood there, expressionless. Knowing.

"I'm ready."

Donna looked scared as Eleanor showed various security guards her ID badge and assured them that they were OK to let Rose and Donna in.

They walked into the warehouse, and saw the contraption that El had been working on for six months almost. A circle of mirrors, with the TARDIS in the background and a lot of wires connecting the machine to the mirrors and computers.

A UNIT officer saluted to El and then Rose.

"I've told you. Don't salute." Eleanor warned. She walked to check the computers, and Donna and Rose watched as she adjusted a few things.

"Well, if you're not tell us your name..." The captain said.

"What, you don't know either?" Donna demanded.

"Crossed too many realities." Rose said.

"Trust me. The wrong word in the wrong place can change an entire casual nexus." Eleanor smirked, not looking up.

"She talks like that a lot. And you must be Miss Noble." The captain said.

"Donna."

"Captain Erisa Magambo. Thank you for this." Erisa said.

"I don't even know what I'm doing." Donna shrugged, watching El warily.

"Is it awake?" Rose asked.

"Seems to be quiet today. Ticking over. Like it's waiting." Erisa told her.

Eleanor turned to Donna, then looked at the TARDIS, a wild look in her eye.

"Want to see her?" El asked.

"What's a Police Box?" Donna asked.

"They salvaged it from underneath the Thames. Just go inside." El smiled. Donna shrugged, and thw two ex time travellers watched her, smiling as she walked in.

"No. Way!" Donna exclaimed. Her mouth wide open, she walked out the box, walked around and walked back in. Something everyone did. She walked back to El.

"What d'you think?" Rose grinned.

"Can I have a coffee?" Donna asked, and El chuckled.

As Rose went to get Donna a drink, Eleanor took Donna back into the TARDIS.

"Time And Relative Dimension In Space. Everything in here used to be alight. All those controls made it move. This flew through time. But she's dying now." Eleanor said sadly, stroking the TARDIS. The rota rose a bit and El smiled.

"Still trying to help us, even now."

"And... it belonged to the Doctor?" Donna asked.

"He'd say it belonged to himself and I, but it's always been his. He stole it. With every intention to take it back." Eleanor smirked, and smiled wider when the rota moved a little more energetically. "He was a Time Lord, I still am. We're the last of our kind."

"But if he was so special, what was he doing with me?" Donna asked.

"He thought you were brilliant." Eleanor smiled.

"Don't be stupid."

"But you are! It just took the Doctor to show you that, simply by being with him. He did the same to me, to everyone he touches."

"Were you and him...?" Donna asked ."I mean, you said you were soul mates, but are you literally..? Donna asked.

"Yes. We were engaged. I still am very much in love with him." El said, showing her the engagement ring she still wore. She looked at Donna's back and gently touched it.

"You wanna see it?"

"No." Donna said, but because Eleanor was now openly staring at her back, she said, "Go on then."

Rose, El and Donna stood in the centre of the mirrors.

"I only know about 75% of how the TARDIS works, so I scraped off the surface technology. Enough to show you the creature." Eleanor said, and she walked over to monitors and typed avidly for a while.

"It's a creature?" Donna asked.

"Just stand here." Rose said, positioning Donna.

"Move away!" Eleanor called, and Rose smiled reassuringly at Donna and then joined El.

"Can't you stay with me?"

"Ready? Active!" Eleanor shouted, and she pressed a final button and switched it on. The lights around the mirrors turned on. Donna immediately closed her eyes.

"Open your eyes, Donna." Rose called.

"Is it there?" She asked.

"Yeah, look at it!" Eleanor shouted, staring at it in awe.

"It's part of you Donna." Rose agreed. Donna opened her eyes and stared at the massive beetle clinging onto her back.

"What is it?" Donna asked calmly.

"I have a hunch it's part of the Trickster's Brigade." Eleanor said.

"Thanks. That clears it up." Donna said sarcastically.

"It feeds of time by changing time. By making someone's life take a different turn, like meetings never made, children never born, a life never lived, but with you, it's..." Eleanor explained.

"But I never did anything important."

"You did. One day, you turned right instead of left." Rose said.

"Can you get rid of it?" Donna begged.

"We can't touch it. It's in a state of flux." Eleanor explained agin.

"What does that mean?" Donna grimaced.

"I don't have a clue. She tried explaining it but I didn't understand." Rose laughed.

"You liars! You said I was special! But it's not me! IT's this thing. I'm just a host." Donna screamed.

"No. Because you see, the readings around you are strange. Reality's bending around you Donna. And we're getting separate readings from you. They've always been there, since the day you were born." Rose said.

"I thought it was just the Doctor and El we needed, but it's the three of you. Her, the Doctor and Donna Noble. To stop the stars from going out." Rose breathed.

"Turn if off please." Donna begged. Eleanor messed around for a few seconds and the lights went down. Rose walked over to Donna and touched her arm.

"It's still there though. How can I get rid of it?" Donna asked.

"You're gonna travel in time." Eleanor grinned, also walking over.

Donna, now wearing a coat of wires, was listening to Eleanor as if she were the Doctor herself.

"The TARDIS has tracked down the moment of intervention. Monday the 25th, one minute past ten in the morning. Your car was on Little Sutton Street leading to Ealing Road, but you turned right heading towards Griffin's Parade, you need to turn left. That's the most important thing. You've got to go back, turn left. You got that, Donna? One minute past ten, make yourself turn left." Eleanor said.

"Keep the jacket on at all times. It's insulation against temporal feedback." The captain said. Eleanor tied a watch to Donna's wrist.

"This will correspond to local time wherever you land." Eleanor smiled.

The captain handed Donna a bottle of water. "This is to combat dehydration."

The small group walked into the centre of the mirrors.

"This is where we leave you." Rose said.

"I don't want to see that thing on my back." Donna said fearfully.

Eleanor shook her head. "You won't, don't worry. The mirrors are purely incidental. They bounce chronon energy back into the centre which we control and decide the destination." Eleanor grinned.

"It's a time machine." Donna said.

"It's a time machine." Rose grinned back, laughing slightly.

Eleanor rushed off, grinning like a maniac, knowing her time apart from the Doctor would now be shorter.

"Powering up." El said. "Donna, good luck."

The lights turned on. "How d'you know it's gonna work?" Donna asked.

"Because she made it. And she's a Time Lady. She's a genius." Rose explained.

"Just remember, when you get to the junction, change the car's direction by one minute past ten." Rose reminded the woman.

"How do I do that?" Donna asked.

"It's up to you." Eleanor called.

"I just have to run up to myself and have a good argument." Donna smiled. Eleanor grinned and laughed in delight.

"I'd like to see that!" Rose laughed.

"Activate load stone." El said.

"Good luck." Rose smiled, and moved away.

"I'm ready. Cos I understand, now. You said I was gonna die, but you mean this whole world, it's gonna blink out of existence. But that's not dying. Because a better world takes its place. The Doctor's world. And I'm still alive! That's right, isn't it? I don't die? If I change things, I don't die? That's... that's right, isn't it?" Donna said, scared but hopeful.

Eleanor's smile faded, as did Rose's.

"Activate." Eleanor said gently, and as sparks flew, Donna was engulfed in light and disappeared.

"Right." Eleanor said, walking over to Rose. "That's all we can do."  



	5. Reuinted At Last

Donna, dying on the floor after being hit by a truck (and successfully turning left) watched the blue sky with a faint spattering of clouds as they rolled on by. She turned her head as she heard footsteps approaching.

"Donna!" Eleanor cried, and bent down. "Tell him this: two words." She said, and she whispered something in Donna's ear. Donna's eyes closed and her head fell to the side. Eleanor coughed, trying to keep her emotions in tact, trying to remember that this wasn't the real Donna, that the real Donna was with the Doctor, but she was still hurting.

"Jesus." She said, walking over to Rose.

"What do we do now?" Rose asked, as they walked back to the Tyler mansion.

"Now.. We wait." Eleanor replied.

~

"What the hell is that?" Donna demanded, as the beetle fell off her back and twinged awkwardly on the floor. The fortune teller cowered in the corner, visibly shaking.

"You were so strong. What are you? What will you be? What will you be?" She muttered, before sprinting away from Donna. Donna looked bewildered.

The Doctor pushed the tent curtain aside and stepped in, his hands in his pockets.

"Everything all right?" He asked, morbidly curious after watching the fortune teller run away from the tent. Her own tent.

"Oh, God!" Donna exclaimed, and she ran to hug the man with the storm in his eyes and the rain in his heart.

"What was that for?" The Doctor laughed, as he hugged her tightly.

"I don't know!" Donna exclaimed, laughing and smiling as he hugged her.

The Doctor put her down and picked up the dead beetle. He sat down and motioned for Donna to do the same. She perched on the seat which she had before. The Doctor grabbed a stick and poked at the beetle.

"You know, I can't remember what happened. It's slipping away. You know, like when you try and think of a dream and it just sort of goes." Donna said as she tried to think about what happened in her made up world.

"Just got lucky, this thing. It's one of the Trickster Brigade. Changes a life in tiny little ways. Most times, the universe just compensates around it, but with you... great big parallel world!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Hold on, you said parallel worlds are sealed off." Donna said gently, knowing that there's where El was.

"They are." The Doctor said, equally gentle. "But you had one created around you. Funny thing is, seems to be happening a lot. To you." The Doctor said, eyeballing her curiously. Donna shifted.

"How d'you mean?" She asked.

"Well, the library and then this..."

"Just goes with the job, I suppose..." Donna said.

"Sometimes I think there's way too much coincidence around you, Donna. I met you once. Then I met your grandfather. Then I met you again. In the whole wide universe, I met you for a second time. It's like something binding us together." The Doctor said, throwing the stick down.

"Don't be daft. I'm nothing special." Donna shrugged, and she grimaced as the Doctor set the beetle down in front of her.

"Yes, you are. You're brilliant." The Doctor said fondly, smiling. Donna winced. Is that not what those two girls were trying to convince her?

"They said that." Donna said suddenly.

"Who did?"

"Those women... I can't remember." Donna said, her brow furrowed as she tried to think about what happened.

"Well, they never existed now." The Doctor assured her.

"No, but they said... the stars... they said the stars are going out."

"But that world's gone." The Doctor insisted.

"No, but she said all the worlds. Every world. They both did. But the brunette one said the darkness is coming, even here." Donna said, struggling for words.

"Who was she?" The Doctor said, his hearts beating faster than they ever had before.

"I don't know."

"What did she look like." The Doctor asked harshly, suddenly serious, no longer assuring her that it wasn't real. His eyes were cold and hard and excited.

"She was.. brunette. And the other was blonde." Donna said after hesitating.

"What were their names? Donna, tell me their names."

"I don't know!" Donna exclaimed, scowling at the impossible man.

"Donna, please tell me!"

"But she told me.. the brunette one.. to warn you. She said... Two words." Donna said, thinking back to her death as the brunette bent over and whispered words into her ear.

"What two words? What were they? What did she say?" The Doctor asked, growing more impatient and more anxious with every word.

"Bad Wolf." Donna said. The Doctor launched out of his seat and ran out without a word to Donna, who sighed and rushed after him. As they looked around, the words 'Bad Wolf' were written everywhere. Banners, posters, even on the TARDIS. The Doctor, flitting this way and that, was breathing heavily, terrified. The Doctor ran into the TARDIS, followed by the Doctor, to find the interior lit by red lights with the cloister bell ringing.

"Doctor, what is it? What's Bad Wolf?" Donna asked.

"It's the end of the universe." The Doctor breathed through gritted teeth. "That girl was El."

Eleanor sat on the bed, her legs swinging, waiting for the sign from Rose that they were ready to go. That they were ready for her to go back into her world.

The TARDIS landed and the Doctor and Donna both burst out, looking about to see what had happened.

"It's fine. Everything's fine. Nothing's wrong." The Doctor marvelled, looking around.

A milk float stopped in the street and the Doctor jumped over to the milk man.

"Scuse me! What day is it?" He asked.

"Saturday." The milkman said, as if the Doctor were stupid.

"Saturday. Good. They hurt the least." The Doctor replied.

"So, that was El? But a regeneration I haven't met? And that was Rose Tyler, the blonde?" Donna asked.

"Yeah."

"But they're locked away in a parallel world." Donna said, looking at the man who was obviously hurting right now.

His eyes, they haunted her. Every time she looked in them she saw a new ounce of pain, a new awoken memory, a new thought provoking quote from El. She could tell when he was thinking about her, and now was most definitely one of those times.

"If they can cross from her parallel world to your parallel world, then that means the walls of the universe are breaking down. Which puts everything in danger, everything! But how?" The frantic Doctor exclaimed. The Doctor launched himself into the TARDIS and Donna followed.

"But Doctor, El and Rose. They're coming back. Isn't that good?" Donna asked as the Doctor ran around the console, fiddling with the controls.

The Doctor stared at Donna for a moment, and upon realising that he indeed would be seeing Rose and Eleanor soon, maybe, he cheered up considerably.

It took Donna aback to see the Doctor with a sparkle in his eye, which wasn't fair because Rose had seen him like this.

"Yes. Yes it most definitely is." He smiled. The TARDIS suddenly shook violently and the duo both grabbed onto a railing and held on for dear life.

"What the hell was that?" Donna exclaimed.

"That came from out there." The Doctor said, and he ran to the door and looked out. They were in space, empty space, with only a few asteroids dotting around. Donna looked out too, and upon seeing the empty space, her brow furrowed.

How many times had she just looked out at night and marvelled at how bloody full the universe is? And now it was gone? Impossible.

"But we're in space. How did that happen?" The woman asked, looking around for a tell tale sign that something was happening.

The Doctor shook his head, gritted his teeth, pulled his ear lobe then sprinted back to the console.

"What did you do?" Donna asked, as if talking to a small naughty child.

"We haven't moved, we're fixed. Can't have! No!" He exclaimed, checking the monitors. Donna rolled her eyes but deep down knew just how serious this was. She jumped out of his way as he sped back to the doors.

"The TARDIS is still in the same place. But the Earth has gone. The entire planet. It's gone." He marvelled, and the duo both looked out in equal shock.

The milkman, after the initial shock of seeing the TARDIS disappear, was now looking at the sky in shock of seeing complete darkness. Upon hearing a strange noise, he turned around to see Rose and Eleanor- with only Rose armed with an enormous gun- stood in the middle of the street. Eleanor had refused to be armed, she had learned a lot of self control regarding Amaryllis in the past couple of years.

"Right. We're in trouble now." Eleanor sighed, and grimaced as Rose cocked her gun.

"It's only just beginning, El." Rose agreed.

They looked back up at the sky, at the dark sky filled with a cluster of planets too close to the Earth. Impossible close to the Earth. Too close to each other.

"But if the Earth's moved, they've lost the sun! What about my family?" Donna demanded, looking terrified as she watched the Doctor flitting around the console, trying to find some sort of thing to solve.

"I don't know, Donna. I'm sorry, I just don't know..." The frustrated Time Lord said, not really listening.

"That's my family! MY whole world." Donna spat, pointing at the Doctor menacingly. The Doctor ignored her finger.

"There's not any readings.. Not even a trace. OH, that is fearsome technology!" The Doctor exclaimed. "We've got to get help."

"From where?" Donna demanded, sounding incredulous at the idea that they could get help from somewhere. In the months she'd been with him, he'd only ever needed her help, well, maybe a few others too...

But where would he get help from if everywhere had gone?

"Donna. I'm taking you to the Shadow Proclamation. Hold tight!" He exclaimed, his teeth, once again, gritted as he pressed buttons and pulled levers on the console.

The streets were chaotic, filled with people running around and screaming. High pitched alarms were wailing, and some people were even milling around in a drunken stupor.

"The end of the world, loves! End of the stinkin' world!" A drunk shouted, grinning at the two girls.

"Have one on us, mate." Rose called, smiling slightly as his enthusiasm. Eleanor shook her head.

"Don't encourage him." She hissed. "Rose, look." El said, and pointed to two men trying to loot an electrical shop.

Rose marched over, and El followed. "Right you two! You can put that stuff down or run for your lives." El warned, and Rose cocked her gun at them. Their eyes went wide and their hands went in the air.

"Do you like my gun?" Rose grinned. El winked at them and they both sprinted away, shouting anxiously to each other.

The two girls sat down to watch the news. 27 planets in the sky, and spaceships moving towards Earth.

"They're Dalek ships." Eleanor said gently, sounding unworried and not fussed. She sighed and brushed her hair back from her face. Rose grimaced. They weren't surprised, but fearful.

"EXTERMINATE, EXTERMINATE..." You could hear them say on the TV.

They both sat up and walked back outside and looked up into the sky. A Dalek spaceship flew overhead, shooting at the city. They both walked away with an air of determination.

They didn't even wince as a missile detonated behind them.

They both rushed up to an old man, brandishing a paint gun at a Dalek. Rose immediately blew the top of the Dalek.

"D'you wanna swap?" The man asked, and El grinned as she realised who it was. Wilf Noble.

"You're Donna Noble's grandfather." El said proudly. "I'm Eleanor Thorn, this is Rose Tyler. We need you."

They all walked into the house, and Sylvia immediately jumped up to make tea.

"Yeah, I've tried calling but I can't get through. She's still with your Doctor, El. I know that much. The last time she phoned, was from a planet called Midnight, made of diamonds!" Wilf exclaimed. Eleanor smiled. She remembered Midnight well.

"What the hell are you three on about?" Sylvia demanded, walking into the room with their cups of tea.

"Look, she's been out there, sweetheart. Your daughter. She's travelling the stars with the Doctor, and El sometimes too. She always has been!" Wilf exclaimed.

"Don't be ridiculous." Donna's mother retorted, sniffing. Eleanor and Rose rolled their eyes.

"Open your eyes! Look at the sky! Look at the Daleks! You can't denying things now!" Wilf exclaimed, shouting at Sylvia.

"You're our last hope. If we can't find Donna, can't find the Doctor... Where is he?" Eleanor asked, wincing a little when she said his name.

After unsuccessfully getting onto the conference call, El whipped out her phone and dialled a number while Rose showed Wilf her gun.

"Control? I need another shift. Lock Rose and I onto the TARDIS, now! This is the Priestess talking!" Eleanor shouted. She hung up and turned to Rose. "We're gonna find him. Wish us luck!" She exclaimed, talking to Wilf and Sylvia.

"Oh, good luck!"

"Yeah, good luck sweethearts!" Wilf exclaimed. They both disappeared in a flash of blue light.

The TARDIS landed in a deserted street and the Doctor and Donna both stepped out.

"Like a ghost town..." Donna whispered, taking in the abandoned cars, broken bikes and scattered rubbish.

"Sarah Jane said they were taking the people. What for? Think Donna. When you met El and Rose in the parallel world, what did they say?" The Doctor asked, begging Donna to think.

"Just... the darkness is coming."

"Anything else?" He asked.

Donna looked away, thinking, and upon seeing two important people, she smiled.

"Why don't you ask them yourself?" She asked, and pointed to El and Rose stood behind.

The Doctor turned, and his eyes immediately drew onto Eleanor, who's eyes were shining with tears and a bright smile plastered on her face. The Doctor stared at her, unbelieving. Then Eleanor began sprinting over to him, and he ran faster than he ever ran ever before to meet her.

Oblivious to anything but each other, but each others eyes, each others souls, their blinding love for each other, they didn't notice the Dalek until it was too late.

"EXTERMINATE!"

It shot at the Doctor, and Eleanor let out a bloodcurdling scream when the Doctor fell. Rose winced as her eyes immediately turned dark purple, and she walked over to the Dalek menacingly.

"El, don't!" Rose shouted, and El instead ran to her Doctor.

"I've got you, it missed you. Thank God, it only scraped you. Look, it's me." She said, bundling him into her arms and kissing his forehead.

"El..." He muttered, barely conscious.

"Hello you." The girl replied.

"Long time no see."

"That's not true. I saw you just the other day." She smiled, his eyes grew wide. "Midnight." She told him. He smiled.

"I thought it was you." He said, before yelping with pain.

"Jesus!" Rose shouted, and also ran over. "Please don't die." She chanted over and over.

El looked up as Donna and Jack reached them, but couldn't even utter a smile upon seeing them.

"Get him into the TARDIS, quick. Move!" Jack yelled.


	6. To Regenerate or Not to Regenerate

The Doctor, heavily breathing on the TARDIS floor groaned and convulsed in pain. Eleanor, of course, was messing around, practically being his nurse.

"What do we do? There must be some medicine or something." Donna stressed, crouching down next to the Doctor and pushing his hair back a little.

"Just step back. Rose, El, step back. He's dying and you know what happens next!" Jack exclaimed, and Eleanor, the least emotional of the group nodded and stepped back. Regeneration didn't scare her.

Rose, however, had tear filled eyes. As she stepped back, El put a comforting hand on her arm.

"What's going on?" Donna asked, looking at the groups solemn faces.

"We came all this way." Rose cried, wiping her tears away from her eyes.

"What happens next?" Donna asked Eleanor, but Eleanor simply grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

The Doctor lifted up hos golden glowing hand and looked distraught.

"It's starting..." He muttered, and he looked into El's eyes, terrified. It pained her to not be able to rush over.

"It's okay, I'm right here!" She called, and the Doctor seemed to relax.

"Here we go, good luck Doctor." Jack called, keeping an arm around Eleanor's waist to make sure she didn't sprint off to his aid.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on?" Donna demanded. Rose, upon seeing that Eleanor was too concerned with the Doctor to explain, turned to her.

"When he's dying, his body... it repairs itself. It changes. But you can't!" Rose cried desperately, but the Doctor wouldn't look at her. His eyes were glued to Eleanor's, and the disbelief was still apparent in the pools of chocolate.

"I'm sorry, El. It's too late. I'm regenerating." He cried, and his arms flung out and Vortex energy poured from his arm and neck.

El and Jack were the only people who continued to watch. Donna and Rose hid their faces from the blinding light.

He staggered to his feet and walked to the console, the regeneration energy pouring from him. After a few seconds, El gasped as he turned around and shot the energy into his hand in a jar, making it bubble gently. The energy faded from him and immediately El ran to him, supporting him with her arms.

"El." He smiled, stroking his cheek.

"I'm here, I'm here." She said, trying not to cry as she leaned into his hand. He laughed, as if not quite believing that she was back.

Jack coughed, and the Doctor snapped out of his almost trance like stance and turned to the group watching. He smiled at the angry faces of Rose and Donna.

"Now then. Where were we?" He asked, moving his hand down to grab his soul mates. He suddenly knelt down and stared at his jar, which was glowing and bubbling still. He gently blew onto the jar and everything went back to normal.

"Good old hand." Eleanor said, greatly happy.

"Good old hand." He agreed, grinning at her. "You see? Used the regeneration energy to heal myself, but soon as I was done, I didn't need to change. Why would I? Look at me!" He said, looking smug as he adjusted his tie, grinning as Eleanor giggled. Donna's eyes raised and she turned to Rose.

"I've never seen him like this." She whispered, amazed at the suddenly ecstatic Doctor. Rose shook her head. That Eleanor Thorn, she could make it stop raining with a smile.

"So, to stop the energy going all the way, I siphoned off the rest in a handy bio-matching receptacle, namely, my hand, my hand there, my handy spare hand!" He exclaimed. He then stood up, and pulled Eleanor up after. "Remember, Christmas Day, Sycorax, lost my hand in a sword fight? That's my hand. What d'you think?" The Doctor asked Rose.

"You- You're still you?" Rose asked, slowly walking forward and eyeing him curiously.

"I'm still me." He said, smiling. Eleanor stepped back, allowing Rose to hug him. The Doctor grinned as he picked her up and swung her around a little, and Rose looked a little disappointed when she was put back down. She looked even more disappointed when he then turned to Eleanor.

"Hello you." He said, for the second time, and he immediately bent down and their lips crashed together for the first time in almost two years. Eleanor smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him infinitely tighter to her. All the loss and anxiety and pain they had felt had suddenly gone, all that mattered was each other.

When he finally put her down, they both ignored the claps and cheers coming from Donna and Jack. The Doctor then looked down at her left hand, and smiled at her engagement ring.

"You've still got it on." He smiled.

"Of course. Why would I take it off?" El asked, grabbing his hand again, unable to let him go.

"You can hug me, if you want." Donna said to Jack. Jack laughed, his eyes crinkling as she said it. "No, really. You can hug me!"

Jack hugged the woman tightly, and Eleanor and the Doctor smiled and shook their heads when Donna winked at them. When Jac was able to put her down, he clapped and span around to face the Doctor and El.

"There's a massive Dalek ship in the middle of the planets. They're calling it the Crucible. Guess that's our destination." He said, and the Doctor nodded.

"You said these planets were going to be used as an engine. But what for?" Donna asked, questioningly looking into his eyes.

"El, Rose! You've been in a parallel world, that world's running ahead of this one. You've seen the future. What was it?" The Doctor asked, snapping his fingers and wheeling around to face Rose.

"It's the darkness." Rose said sadly, and the Doctor's arm automatically wound tighter around El's waist. Eleanor leaned further into him.

"The stars were going out." Eleanor added, cringing at the memory of life without the Doctor.

"One by one. We looked up at the sky and they were just dying." Rose said, shaking her head and looking down. Jack noticed and wound his arm around the girl this time.

"We've been building our own Time Machine. Dimension Cannon. So we could.. Um, so we could.." Eleanor stuttered, embarrassed to continue with what she planned to say.

"What?" The Doctor asked her, taking her hands and bending down slightly to look into her eyes. He watched her squirm.

"So I could come back." The girl muttered. The Doctor grinned and she swatted him with her hand. "Shut it! You told me we'd see each other again, I made it definite." The girl whinged. The Doctor grinned more and stood up properly.

Eleanor refused eye contact with anyone, and even missed Rose grinning away.

"Anyway... All of a sudden it worked, and the dimensions started to collapse. Not just in our world, not just in yours. The whole of reality." Rose explained, her eyes dark and her face serious.

"Even the void was dead. Something is destroying everything." El added.

"In that parallel world.. you said something about me." Donna spoke up, looking at both of the girls.

"The Dimension Cannon could measure time lines. It's weird, Don. They all seem to converge on you." Eleanor muttered, not meeting the woman's eye.

"But why me? I mean, what have I ever done? I'm a temp. From Chiswick!" Donna exclaimed, throwing her hands up into the air in frustration. Eleanor shook her head and was pulled to the monitor by the Doctor when it beeped.

He didn't want to let her go.

"The Dalek Crucible." Eleanor muttered. The Doctor smiled bravely.

He pulled her to the side, by her waist and using only one arm, and whisked her away to where no one could hear.

"By the way, I don't think I mentioned how stunning you are." He whispered, and kissed her passionately. He broke off only to mutter, "Oh, and I love you. A lot." 


	7. Reality Bomb

The group heard the Daleks cry out to them as they were transferred onto their Crucible.

"We'll have to go out. If we don't, they'll just get in." The Doctor said quietly, and the group looked warily at the TARDIS door.

"You told me nothing could get through those doors." Rose protested, throwing her arms up.

"Last time we fought the Daleks, they were scavengers and hybrids and mad. But this is a fully fledged Dalek Empire, at the height of its power. Experts at fighting TARDISes, they can do anything. That door is now just wood." The Doctor replied, knocking on the door gently.

"Right. All of us together? Yeah?" El asked, rolling onto the balls of her feet nervously. She turned to look at them all, and upon noticing Donna's absent look on her face, she walked over to the woman. "Donna?"

"Yeah." Donna replied, snapping out of whatever she was in.

"There's nothing else we can do, Don." The Doctor said.

"Daleks." Rose said, laughing nervously and Eleanor smiled, her eyes crinkling at the edges.

"Oh, God!" Jack Harkness laughed, and everyone grinned, except Donna.

"It's been good though, hasn't it? All of us, all of it. Everything we did." The Doctor said, and turning to Donna, he said, "You were brilliant." She smiled back.

"And you were brilliant." He told Jack.

"And you were brilliant." He said to Rose.

"And you were something else. I love you." He told El, who then grinned back and grabbed his hand.

"Blimey!" The Doctor said after a deep breath.

They all looked at each other reassuringly, and prepared themselves for possibly their greatest enemies.

The Doctor and El, still hand in hand walked out of the TARDIS, followed by Rose and Jack.

"DALEKS REIGN SUPREME. ALL HAIL THE DALEKS!" The Supreme Dalek cried. Eleanor shook her head and smiled.

The rest of the group watched the countless Daleks whizzing around in the sky, shouting and crying and being without emotion. The Doctor winced at the sheer amount of them.

The Doctor, upon noticing that Donna was still inside the TARDIS, popped his hand back into the ship. "Donna, you're no safer in there." He told her. Donna turned to walk out the door, but the door slammed shut in her face before she had the chance to follow.

"What?" El cried, shaking the handle of the door and trying to open it up again.

"Doctor, what have you done? Eleanor?" They heard Donna cry, her voice muffled slightly.

"It wasn't us, we didn't do anything!" El shouted back, trying to open the door. Was it the Daleks?

"What did you do?" The Doctor asked the Supreme Dalek, his eyes blazing with rage.

"THIS IS NOT OF DALEK ORIGIN."

"Doctor! Eleanor!" Donna shouted, banging on the door with her fists.

"Stop this. Do you not remember who I am? I defeated your army's with one look. Let her out." Eleanor cried, her eyes flashing and her hair blowing slightly, as if in the wind.

"THIS IS TIME LORD TREACHERY." The Supreme Dalek insisted. "THE TARIDS IS A WEAPON AND IT WILL BE DESTROYED."

Like Eleanor had done all those moons ago, when she had willed herself to be with the Doctor whenever she felt like it, she willed herself to now be with Donna. To save her and let them both out before the TARDIS would be destroyed.

She didn't think it would work, but in only a few seconds, El had gone from standing next to the Doctor, to standing in the TARDIS, clinging onto the console.

"What the hell?" Donna shouted, her teeth gritted together and her hair messed up.

The Doctor's eyes widened as Eleanor disappeared, and he shouted when a trapdoor opened below the TARDIS and it fell through the ground.

"No, I lost her once I am not losing her again!" The Doctor shouted, turning to the Supreme Dalek menacingly. "Bring it back!"

"Doctor!" Eleanor screamed, as did Donna. They were now both clinging onto the TARDIS railings as it fell through an endless tunnel.

"Eleanor and Donna are still in there!" The Doctor shouted.

"THE PRIESTESS KILLED OUR PEOPLE, WE SHALL KILL HERS. THE TARIDS IS GOING TO THE HEART OF THE CRUCIBLE, A HEART OF Z-NEUTRINO ENERGY. THE FEMALES AND TARDIS WILL PERISH TOGETHER!"

The Dalek activated a hologram of the TARDIS, bobbing around in a fiery energy field.

"THE LAST MALE OF GALLIFREY IS POWERLESS."

"Please, I'm begging you. I'll do anything! Put me in her place! Their places! You can do anything to me, I don't care, just get my Eleanor and Donna out of there!" The Doctor begged, his eyes filling with tears.

El and Donna were on their hands and knees, coughing in and choking on smoke. Donna suddenly heard a heartbeat of somekind, and as if she was in a trance, she looked up and turned to the Doctor's hand in a jar. Eleanor watched her curiously. She reached out to it, and as the regeneration energy appeared, Eleanor grabbed her hand to try and pull her away, but instead the two girls gasped as the light engulfed them. Eleanor, in contact with a human, was unable to regenerate as she would have normally done, but instead joined Donna on her majestic journey. The jar smashed.

The two girls sat up and looked at the hand, which was glowing and pulsating on the floor, out of it's jar. The fingers twitched and Eleanor had already grasped as to what might be happening. The energy reached out until the shape of a man appeared. The figure sat up, now fully formed into... The Doctor?

"It's you..." Donna said, and Eleanor tilted her head like a puppy, looking at her naked fiancee.

"Oh, yes!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"You're naked dear." Eleanor commented, as Donna glanced away. El, however, grinned and bit her lip.

"Oh, yes." The new Doctor nodded.

"Come on." She said, and picked her soul mate up and pulled him to the wardrobe. He put on his blue suit and they both rushed back to Donna.

"All repaired!" El exclaimed happily.

"But no one knows we're here, El." The Doctor reprimanded. "Gotta keep quiet. Silent running, like on submarines when you can't even drop a spanner. Don't drop a spanner! I like blue, what d'you think?" The Doctor asked.

"You. Two. Are. Bonkers!" Donna exclaimed. Eleanor grinned like a maniac.

"Why? What's wrong with blue?" The new Doctor asked, looking down at his pressed suit.

"Is that what Time Lords.. and Time Ladys (Sorry, El. Don't mean to be sexist) do? Lop a bit off, grow another one? You're like worms!" Donna exclaimed.

"No, I'm unique. Never been another like me. All that regeneration energy went straight into the hand. Look at my hand! I love that hand! But then you touched it, and she touched it, WHAM!" He shouted. "Shh! Instantaneous biological metacrisis. I grew... out of you! Still, could be worse." He said.

"Oi! Watch it, Spaceman!" Donna shouted, pointing her finger at the Time Lord.

"Oi! Watch it, Earthgirl!" The Doctor shouted back. Eleanor turned on him, her eyebrows raised and a smirk on her face. Donna's mouth hung open at the insult.

"Oh.. I sounded like you. I sounded all... rough." The Doctor marvelled. Eleanor looked at the ground and shook her head.

"Oi!" Donna shouted again.

"Spanners, sh!" He said, then he jilted slightly upon feeling something odd in his body. "is it? Did I? No! Oh, you are kidding me, no way. One heart. I've got one heart. This body has only got one heart!" He exclaimed. Eleanor smirked and felt his chest.

"What, like you're human?" Donna asked, also feeling his chest.

"Oh, that's disgusting!" The new Doctor exclaimed, looking disgusted and repulsed. "Wait. I'm part Time Lord, part human."

The trio looked god smacked.

"Well, isn't that wizard?" The Doctor asked, sarcastically. Eleanor had to hide her snigger.

"I kept hearing that noise, that heartbeat..." Donna told him, looking at the ground.

"Oh, that was him. Single heart. He's a complicated event in time and space and all that. It must have rippled back. Converging on you." El smiled.

"But why me?" Donna asked, as the Time Lords walked to the console.

"Cos you're special." The Doctor said.

"I keep telling you, I'm not!" Donna insisted.

"No, but you are." Eleanor retorted.

"Oh, you really don't think that, do you? I can see, Donna... What you're thinking. All that attitude. All that lip. Cos all this time.. you think you're not worth it." The Doctor sighed, gazing into Donna's eyes.

"Stop it!" Donna exclaimed, shutting her eyes tightly. Eleanor bit her lip delicately.

"Shouting at the world, because no one's listening. Well... why should they?" The Doctor asked rhetorically.

"Doctor. Stop it." Donna pleaded. Eleanor scrunched her eyes shut, hoping that he would stop.

"But look at what you did! No, it's more than that, it's like... we were always heading for this. All three of us." The Doctor smiled, proud of his girls.

"He's right. It's like something's been drawing us together for such a long time." El added.

"But you're talking like... destiny. There's no such thing, is there?" Donna asked, looking at them both as they stared back at her.

"It's still not finished. It's like... the pattern's not complete, the strands are still drawing together. But heading for what?" The Doctor asked.

The TARDIS shook violently, and the trio dashed to the monitor to find out what was happening.

"It's the planets, the 27 planets!" The new Doctor exclaimed.

They watched on in horror.

The Doctor and Eleanor, together, were making some sort of device.

"So what is this thing?" Donna asked, wincing at the complicated looking device.

"It's our only hope. A Z-Neutrino biological inversion catalyser." The Doctor replied, not looking up from his work.

"Earthgirl, remember?" Donna asked.

"Davros said he built those Daleks out of himself. His genetic code runs through the entire race. If we can use this to lock the Crucible's transmission onto Davros himself..." The Doctor said.

"It destroys the Daleks." Eleanor finished, smiling triumphantly.

"Biggest backfire in history!"

The Doctor and clan looked on happily as the TARDIS reappeared in the Crucible. The new Doctor burst out of the TARDIS, his device in hand, surrounded by bright light.

"Brilliant!" Jack exclaimed. He then grinned further as Eleanor appeared after, winking flirtily at Davros, looking older than ever and crippled in his seat.

The new Doctor suddenly sprinted towards Davros. "Don't!" The Doctor cried.

Davros zapped the new Doctor with a bolt of electricity from his finger. The new Doctor fell to the ground, but he wasn't badly hurt.

"Activate holding cells." Davros stated, and a holding cell appeared around both El and the Doctor.

Donna then ran out of the TARDIS and she bent down and picked up the weapin.

"Doctor! I've got it! But I don't know what to do!" Donna exclaimed, and El winced as she tried to get out of her cel and help. Davros zapped her too, and El yelped as the pure power sent her flying and crashing to the ground.

"Donna! Are you all right, Donna?" The Doctor asked.

"Destroy the weapon." Davros ordered, and the device exploded by a Dalek ray.

"How come there's two of you?" Rose asked, looking shocked.

"Human biological metacrisis. Never mind that, now we've got no way of stopping the Reality Bomb!" The Doctor exclaimed, looking frustrated, his eyes never leaving Eleanor.

"Stand witness, Time Lords! Stand witness, humans! Your strategies have failed! Your weapons are useless." Davros exclaimed.

Eleanor smiled as Donna emerged from behind a control panel with a surprised expression.

The countdown to the end of the universe in the background stopped, and an alarm sounded and everyone looked around in confusion.

"Oh... Closing all Z-Neutrino relay loops using an internalised synchronous back-feed reversal loop? That button there!" Donna exclaimed, sounding confident and mocking both the Doctor and Eleanor.

"Donna, you can't even change a plug!" The Doctor said, bemused as he watched her happy face.

"You wanna bet, Time Boy?"

As the Daleks tried killing Donna, she flicked a switch and sent them spinning, literally. They whizzed around, causing Eleanor to giggle in delight. That, of course, made everyone else smile.

"What did you do?" The new Doctor asked.

"Trip-switch circuit-breaker in the psycho-kinetic threshold manipulator!" Donna exclaimed.

"But that's brilliant!" The Doctor exclaimed.

As Donna worked the controls, one by one, the planets began returning to their original positions.

**I'm so sorry, but I really just want to end this, and I'm assuming everyone has watched this episode. I really want to write more of my own stuff and concentrate more on their relationship than adventures. This, is why this will be the last scripted thing I write. Everthing from now on will be original.**

**Hope you don't mind. :)**


	8. Two Years Down the Line

Two Years After Saying Goodbye to Donna Noble.

Eleanor Thorn had never left the Doctor. She hadn't nipped back home and been whisked away by another regeneration. She'd never left his side. Life had been busy, but blissful. After the long time they'd spent away from each other, they relished every second they had to themselves. Their love grew by the second, and it could only grow stronger. Of course, they had their arguments, but they would usually stop when the Doctor said something ridiculous and Eleanor woud laugh her lovely laugh and everything would be resolved.

The angriest argument they had was when the Doctor told her that she could be snappy sometimes.

"I am never snappy, how dare you say that to me!"

They had learned how to act by considering the other, they never did anything that would hurt the other.

And so, two years after saying goodbye to Donna Noble, they began planning for their wedding.

They were sat in their usual spot before they went to bed, sat on the TARDIS doorstep, their legs dangling from the doorway, staring out into space.

"El. I want to get married." The Doctor said, twiddling his bow tie.

"We will get married." Eleanor replied, turning to face him. He shook his head and looked out again.

"I mean, I want to plan it you daft thing." He retorted, tugging her hair gently. She swatted his hand away, but couldn't stop her grin from forming.

"Ok." She said, nodding vigorously.

"Let's do it tomorrow." The Doctor stated, kicking his legs, refusing eye contact.

"Tomorrow?" Eleanor asked. "That's not nearly enough time. What about telling the guests?" She asked, shaking her head at his ridiculousness.

"For us it can be tomorrow, we just have to go back in time a bit and drop the invitations off. We are sat in a time machine, dear." The Doctor smiled, tucking a strand of her now super long hair behind her ear.

"Ok. Let's do it." She smiled.

Martha Jones woke up in the morning to a loud knocking on her front door and footsteps scampering away. She hoisted herself from Mickey Smith's arms, and draped her dressing gown around her cold body. She snuggled into the fabric as she trapsed to the door, and bent down to pick up the TARDIS blue envelope. She knew who it was from.

She grinned as she undid the envelope and pulled the piece of lilac card from the envelope.

"You are cordially invited to the wedding of Eleanor Thorn and the Doctor." She read. She then jotted down the time and date, and squealed a little at the concept of the Doctor getting married.

"Mickey!" She cried, and she smirked as her boyfriend came sprinting into the room.

"What is it, what's wrong?" He asked, rubbing his eyes slightly and skidding on the laminate flooring. She didn't say anything, she just handed him to invitation.

"Oh my God. The Doctor's getting married." He marvelled, and he smiled as Martha nodded.

Wilf Noble sighed as he heard a letter drop onto the floor behind his door. He slowly walked to the door, rubbing his aching knees and wincing as his back twinged.

"What time do they call this?" He moaned, wincing again as he bent down to pick the envelope up. He huffed as he walked into the kitchen and undid the envelope and pulled the identical invatation out.

"Sylvia!" He cried, grinning to himself at what he read. "Syvlia, come quick!"

His smile only grew more when Syvlia read the invitation and she burst out laughing. But when they heard Donna walking into the room, their smiles faded and he hid the invitation from sight.

"What's going on?" Donna asked, looking around suspiciously.

"Nothing, darling. Go back to bed." Wilf assured his grandaughter. Donna nodded and sleepily walked back to her bedroom.

"Do we go, or not?" Sylvia asked.

"We go. Oh, we go!" Wilf exclaimed.

"Letter for River Song." The guard said, and he passed her letter through the prison bars. She smirked at the guard and blew him a kiss as she grabbed the blue letter.

"Oh, am I glad to get this." She smiled, and upon winking at the guard, she walked back to her small bed and collapsed on it. She stretched like a sleepy cat and kicked her shoes off, ignoring the dull thud as they fell to the cold stone floor. She took her time opening the envelope, savouring actual friends contact with her.

She pulled the lilac card out and read it, her eyes whizzing over each word a million times over.

"Oh, am I happy for her." She grinned, and she tucked the card back in the envelope and hid it under her pillow.

She'd enjoy breaking out that day.

"Amy! I think you need to see this!" Rory cried, as he stared at their invitation in shock.

"To the Ponds, you are cordially invited to the wedding of Eleanor Thorn and the Doctor." Amy read out, her eyes growing wider with every word. "Oh, my God!" She squealed, picking up the invitation and laughing in disbelief as she read it again and again.

"He's growing up, Rory. Our Doctor is growing up!"

"I hardly think he's our Doctor." Rory retorted, but he smiled and enjoyed seeing how happy his wife was at this simple piece of paper.

"Save the date, Rory Pond..." Amy started. Rory rolled his eyes. "They've given us two days notice." She smirked.

Rory rolled his eyes again. Typical Doctor and most definitely typical Eleanor. Knowing them, they'll be late for their own wedding. And they'll turn up.. Together.

"I can't see it being the most traditional of weddings." Rory said, pinning the paper to the fridge and spinning around and leaning on a counter to face his wife.

"I don't think anyone will." Amy replied. "That's the beauty of that couple."


	9. Something

It had taken the couple a few mere minutes to deliver the invitations, and unknown to them, the had created a lot of chaos. So while they relaxed in the TARDIS for a few days, a selection of lucky people either on a different planet, universe or simply on Earth were panicking.

"Jesus, they don't like to give a lot of notice, do they?" Captain Jack Harkness asked, as he fanned himself with his piece of lilac paper. He associates laughed as he glared angrily at the letter, all knowing that he wouldn't go if it wasn't Eleanor. Everyone loved Eleanor Thorn.

"Finally. I've hated having to cancel plans because their bloody wedding could be any minute." Larry Nightingale said to his wife as he threw the envelope over. He then launched himself over the back of the couch and led on it, grabbing the TV remote in the mean time. Sally Nightingale, nee Sparrow, shook her head as she watched her geeky husband and opened the envelope, although she knew what was in there already.

"Finally." She whispered. As soon as she saw the date of the wedding, i.e two days away, she growled and threw the envelope and piece of paper onto the floor.

"That bloody Eleanor Thorn!" She cried. "C'mon. We're going shopping." She said to Larry after switching his TV off and throwing him his jacket. He sighed as he dragged himself up.

"Saaaaallllyyy!" He moaned, stuffing his arms into the sleeves and buttoning it up. She shrugged and put her own jacket on, and let her hair loose from the collar.

"Come on. You know we have to go. Have you seen where it is?" She asked, and they both left their house.

It was the Doctor who first got the invitation. God knows how they got it there. He knew the universes hadn't been resealed, but he didn't think they'd bother delivering himself and Rose an invite.

He casually walked over to his seat and collapsed into it, holding his head in his hands as he did so.

Would he go? Could he see practically himself marrying El? And more to the point, would Rose want to go?

But he'd already decided. Of course they would go. Rose Tyler was in love with him, not his future version. She didn't even know the man. Besides, he figured a lot of his old friends would be there, and it was always nice, if slightly guilt tripping, to see your old friends.

Plus, he and Eleanor were friends. They'd been friends from the start. Of course they would go.

And Rose wouldn't mind. In fact, she'd love it. Right? To see the real Doctor get married? Of course she would.

She'd have to make her mind up quick, whatever her desicion. The wedding was only in two days.

The invitation also invited the entire Tyler family, including the now toddler, Tony Tyler. He knew that Eleanor couldn't bear to have her wedding without Jackie there, they were as close as sisters. Which meant that he would have to tell Rose, because if he didn't, Jackie would.

He groaned and sat up, pulling down his t-shirt slightly and making up his mind to tell her sooner than later.

"Rose!" He cried.

"What?" He heard his girlfriend call back, she was upstairs.

"I have to show you something!" He said warily, walking to the bottom of the staircase and waiting patiently for her. He sighed heavily. This was it. The moment of truth.

Would they go or not?

"Mum! There's a letter addressed to you!" Luke shouted, waving it in his hand gently, as if fanning himself against a non-existant breeze.

"Thank you Luke." Sarah Jane Smith replied, and she snatched the letter from her so called son. "I think I know what this is." She said in a sing song voice, and she quickly jolted the invite from the envelope.

"Yep." She grinned, and she hugged it to her chest. Luke's eyebrows were drawn and he watched his mother with a suspicious look.

"Is this going to damage my reputation?" He asked warily. He looked even more confused when Sarah Jane suddenly emitted a high pitched sound that resembled a mouse.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Their wedding is in two days!" She exclaimed, looking horrified. "Do they know how much time it takes for women to choose wedding outfits?" She shouted, and Luke had had enough. He snatched the invite and suddenly everything was clearer.

"Calm down. It's going to be immense." Luke breathed.

Meanwhile, still oblivious to the panic going down on various other planets, Eleanor and the Doctor were more than content.

Eleanor trusted the TARDIS to pick out the perfect wedding dress, and the perfect location, and to pick up the guests. She hadn't had to do anything. The whole thing was perfect in her eyes.

"I want our first dance to be Something by the Beatles." The Doctor told his future wife as she half sat on his knee and half sat out the TARDIS door. Her head was on his chest and their legs and hands were tangled together.

"Why?" Eleanor asked, her voice barely louder than a whisper as she massaged her thumb against his hand.

"The Beatles were the first band we both heard play together. When we went to the 60's with Esther if you recall." The Doctor said.

"But why Something?" Eleanor asked, not even moving an inch.

"Because I wrote it." The Doctor smiled proudly.

"You did not!" Eleanor giggled, and he grinned as he felt her laugh vibrate onto his chest.

"I did. How many times do you think John Lennon and George Harrison asked for my help when writing their love songs?" He asked again.

Eleanor didn't quite know what to say.

"Who the hell did you write love songs about?" Eleanor demanded, not angry, just curious.

"You, obviously. Every Beatles love song is written by me, about you. I promise." He said, and the odd thing is, he was telling the truth.

"Even Something?" El asked, morbidly curious now. She'd sat up straight and was now looking at him square in the eye. He'd abandoned his jacket long ago, so he was just sat with his shirt, bow tie and braces. Dressed so formally for something so unformal.

"Definitely Something." He replied, kissing the tip of her nose.

"Fancy going to the bedroom?" El asked, and he grinned at her coy smile.

"Wait. I Saw Her Standing There, too. How old were you in human years when you realised that you're a Time Lady?" He asked, seemingly proud.

"Seventeen." She stated, nodding as she thought for a moment.

"_She was just seventeen, you know what I mean, and the way she looked, was way beyond compare!" _He half sang. He smiled as her eyes lit up.. It was a common fact that she loved the Beatles. She'd made him take her to a hundred of their gigs.

"Oh, God. Please can we go to the bedroom." She begged.

"I wanna hold your hand, El, I wanna hold your hand."

"I think I get the picture." She retorted.

"I'm so glad, that she's my little girl. She's so glad, she's telling all the world!" He sang, throwing his arms out.

Eleanor glared at the singing buffoon.

"Now you're lying. You did not write all those songs." She stated.

"I swear to you, on mine and the entire universes lives. I wrote these songs. I wrote them for you and they're about you. Every single Beatles love song. For you." He promised.

"Bed. Now."

"Your wish is my command, my love." He said, grinning as they bounded off.

Something- The Beatles. (I wish it was written by the Doctor for El.) I own nothing.

_Something in the way she moves_

_Attracts me like no other lover_

_Something in the way she woos me_

_I don't wanna leave her now_

_You know I believe and how_

_Somewhere in her smile she knows_

_That I don't need no other lover_

_Something in her style that shows me_

_I don't wanna leave her now_

_You know I believe and how_

_You're asking me will my love grow_

_I don't know, I don't know_

_You stick around now it may show_

_I don't know, I don't know_

_Something in the way she knows_

_And all I have to do is think of her_

_Something in the things she shows me_

_I don't want to leave her now_

_You know I believe and how_


	10. Before the Wedding

I have decided to drag the wedding out for a long time. I'm really really looking forward to writing it, and I thought, hey! Why not make it amazing? Hope you enjoy the beginning.

-Fay x

Amy and Rory were the first ones picked up. When they heard the TARDIS, they leapt from their house, dressed and looking pristine in their new outfits. Amy, her hair piled on top of her head, was wearing a long golden dress, which shimmered like stars. (Of course, she had been picked for a bridesmaid, and it said so on her invitation.) It was cut perfectly and she looked beautiful. Rory was wearing his suit, with a white lily in the buttonhole which Amy had put there.

They stepped inside the TARDIS, which wasn't even decorated slightly. Not even one balloon.

"Amy!" The Doctor cried, galloping into the console room looking handsome in his suit. "Rory!" He kissed their cheeks.

"Hi!" Amy exclaimed. "Where's El?"

"Ah, I don't know. Somewhere. Doing girly things. Amy, go find her, Rory, you're with me." He smiled, and Rory shook his hand. Amy shook her head at her husband and prayed that the TARDIS would lead her straight to El.

"Amy!" She heard, and she span around to meet a grinning Time Lord in a white gown that fit her perfectly. It had long lace sleeves and the dress was made of eyelet lace.

"Oh, my God." Amy gasped, and she felt how soft the dress was.

"The TARDIS picked it. Do you like it?" Eleanor asked, looking unsure of herself as she span around in it, watching herself in the mirror.

"If he wasn't marrying you, I would." Amy grinned, and El burst out laughing.

"I'll stick with this one then." She smiled, and she walked back into the wedding dressing room to continue getting ready.

"How long have you been planning the wedding? We got our invitations two days ago." Amy said, trying not to sound bitter and also trying not to be angry at the beautiful bride.

"We haven't planned any of it. We're relying on the TARDIS to make it wonderful." Eleanor said nonchalantly as she tied her hair up to do her make up.

"And you haven't even hired a makeup artist. It's a good job I'm here. Hello." A voice said at the door, the two women turned around and there was River Song, smirking upon the women. She was dressed in a knee length royal blue dress, which she told them she had bought in the 1920's.

She expertly applied El's makeup, making her pale skin perfect and her pink cheeks defined. She then applied a thin line of eyeliner, applied the 60's style false eyelashes and decided to save the red lipstick for last.

"Gorgeous." She said, smiling and satisfied with herself.

"Thank you River." Eleanor smiled, and then she let her hair down. It tumbled down to her waist in natural waves, all she had to do was straighten her fringe.

It took her a minute, and she was ready. By this time, Martha Jones had appeared in the dressing room.

"El, come here you gorgeous thing!" Martha exclaimed, and held her arms out for the girl to hug her. Eleanor grinned and laughed as Martha squeezed her.

"You haven't even hugged me yet!" Amy protested, and she crushed the girl with a hug. El then hugged River, who looked happily at the young (old) girl.

"Right, I'll go and show the Doctor." Eleanor smiled, and took off for the main console.

"I don't think so." Amy said, grabbing Eleanor's arm and pulling her back.

"What?" Eleanor asked, confused as to why she wasn't allowed to see him.

"We've not finished getting you ready yet. Besides, you're not seeing him before you see him at the aisle." Martha agreed, pushing her shoulders back down onto her seat.

"What else do I need?" Eleanor protested, trying to get back up.

"For one, you need jewelry. And you'll need this." A familiar voice said. The group of girls turned to see Sarah Jane Smith. In her hand was a small blue clip.

"Something blue." She said, pinning it into her hair.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"And something borrowed." She added, slipping the beautiful vintage tiara and veil onto the girl's hair.

"What about your something old?" River asked. Everyone looked at her as if she were stupid.

"The Doctor is my something old." Eleanor told her, shaking her head slightly.

"Something new?" Amy asked lightly. Eleanor shook her head, causing Amy to grin. "Good job you have me. I bought you something." She winked, and she handed El a light pink garter. Eleanor immediately blushed.

"Thanks." She muttered, and the rest of the group laughed.

"You're just like him! You blush so easily!" River laughed, which only started the girls laughing again.

"I thought you were supposed to be nice to me on my wedding day." Eleanor sulked. Amy laughed and put an arm around the girl lightly.

"You'll be thanking me later, El." She winked, which only caused the poor girl to blush more.

"More visitors!" A male voice called, and Eleanor walked out the room to say hello to Rory who had called.

"They didn't just want to walk in, so I said I'd come with them." He smiled. "You look beautiful, by the way." He smiled and he hugged her gently. He then moved out the way and let Rose and her mother, Jackie walk into the large dressing room.

"Ah, El. You look beautiful." Rose breathed, running her hands over the ivory vintage lace.

"Thanks. So do you." El smiled gently, hugging the blonde who was wearing the same dress as Amy. She was the other bridesmaid.

"Jesus, El. You look lovely, darling." Jackie said, leaning over and kissing her cheek. Eleanor giggled and the mother and daughter went into the dressing room. Eleanor saw the door shutting and took her chance. She smiled up at Rory, took her dainty shoes off, slung them into his arms and took off running.

"Amy! She's doing something. What's she... Eleanor! What're you doing?" Rory shouted after her. Eleanor didn't look back around as Rory stood, helpless, shaking his head after her. He watched as the girl turned a corner, her dress hooked over the crook of her arm.

Amy and River burst out of the dressing room and turned to Rory to see what was happening.

"Why did you let her get away, idiot?" Amy demanded, before throwing her own shoes at him and taking off after her.

"Oh, God. Eleanor!" River shouted, and she didn't bother taking off her heels. They sprinted after the girl, which wasn't hard to do because El was in a tight dress and they were in loose fitting ones.

They soon caught up with her and River grabbed her arm and pulled her to a stop.

"No! It's bad luck to see him, El!" Amy said, out of breath.

"Ah, you don't believe in luck do you?" Eleanor asked, also out of breath. Her chest was heaving.

"If you've even messed the makeup that I did up, Eleanor Thorn, you won't be making it to the altar." River warned, and El sighed and followed the girls back to the dressing room.

The last woman to make it onto the TARDIS was Sally Nightingale. She gently knocked on the dressing room door and grinned when she saw El.

"Eleanor! It's been years!" She exclaimed, hugging the girl tightly. "You look lovely."

"Thanks. So do you." She smiled. She was right. Sally was wearing a knee length, sea green dress with glitter on a belt around the waist, with her now waist long blonde hair hanging down in curls.

"Am I supposed to be this nervous? I don't even know where my own wedding is!" Eleanor cried, suddenly getting hot. The girls fanned around her, looking anxiously as the girl panicked.

"Oh, God. El. Why didn't you plan it earlier? Two days notice isn't a lot." Rose said, biting her lip and gazing at her. Eleanor shrugged her shoulders.

"It sounded nice to be spontaneous." She cried.

Meanwhile, the Doctor was having to be calmed down by Rory.

"What if she runs away, Rory? What if she decides she doesn't want to marry me! It's a big commitment, and even more when you're Time Lords!" He exclaimed. Rory sighed and turned to him.

"I think if she had second thoughts, she would have said something by now. Plus, she's ready for the commitment, because she loves you. Trust me. Everyone can see it." He assured the panicky Time Lord. "But.. She might run if she sees that you're still wearing your bow tie." Rory amended, and turned away, back to the other men gathered around.

"Bow ties are cool." He muttered.

"You keep telling yourself that." Mickey Smith laughed, and Pete laughed with him. Rory chuckled and even Luke smiled to himself.

"You're supposed to make me feel better about myself, not bring me down!" The Doctor sighed, and he walked around the console and lovingly pressed some buttons, willing the TARDIS to let him know where they were going to get married.

"I don't think she's going to tell you anything." A familiar voice said. The Doctor turned and looked at the past Doctor, Ten Two.

"Hello." He smirked, finding it odd.

"Hello." The other Doctor said, and he too pressed a few buttons. "She won't tell me either. I like what you've done with the place."

"It's nice isn't it? I love it." The Doctor replied, nodding and running a hand over the interior.

"Oi, Doctor! Does anyone else need to come?" Mickey asked.

"Yep. Me." An American voice said, and the Doctor's both winced as Captain Jack Harkness, dressed up in his suit, grinned at them all.

"Good to see you, mate." Mickey smiled, shaking his hand.

"Where is the blushing bride? I want to see her." Jack said, after shaking the Doctor's hand too.

"Don't have a clue. Rory, do the honours." The Doctor said, waving a hand at him and then Jack.

Rory sighed, damn him being best man, and smiled warily at Jack as he led him down various corridors.

"Good old Rory the Roman." The Doctor smiled as he watched them go. "I may let him dance with Eleanor later." He mused.

"So, how do you know them?" Rory asked Jack, not wanting the short walk to be awkward.

"I've known them for years. I first met them in the second world war. You?" Jack asked, chuckling slightly.

"Um. Wow. My wife met him and travelled with him for a bit, then I joined in." He explained, shrugging a little. He pushed the dressing room door open and Eleanor immediately turned, wondering who else had arrived.

"Jack!" She exclaimed, running over to him and hugging him tightly.

"Hey, Princess." He grinned.

"It's my wedding day!" She exclaimed. He chuckled.

"I know, you excited?"

"She's nervous." Amy informed him, her eyes widening slightly as she saw him. She then smiled when Rory coughed and looked at her.

"Don't be nervous, everything's fi-" Jack began, but a jolt from the TARDIS ensured them that everything was not fine.

"What the hell was that?" Eleanor demanded. Jack and Rory had already ran off, wanting to know what was wrong, and River wasn't far behind.

"It might be time for you to get married, El. The TARDIS is just letting you know." Rose suggested, and Eleanor shrugged. She stepped out of the room, looking anxiously out and waiting for someone to tell her something.

She sighed in relief when River walked back, clearly not worried about anything.

"The TARDIS had landed, you're going to get married soon." She smiled.

Eleanor felt faint.


	11. The Wedding Part One

The Doctor's hearts were beating much faster than they usually were, and his face also showed his panic. He kept recalling the words, "She's landed. It's time." from River Song, and they scared him. It wasn't that he wasn't ready, of course he was ready, it was just the prospect of marriage. Of telling Eleanor his real name and her telling him her real name. It was so grown up and daunting. To top it off, Amy and the girls had been hell bent on stopping him from seeing the bride, which would probably have calmed both of them down. Rory had told him that Eleanor too was a little bit nervous, and surely it would be better to stop the nervousness than to make it worse?

Damn those girls and their twisted logic!

"Doctor, you need to give me the rings." Rory said, as he held his hand out for the two boxes that he would keep a hold off.

"I don't know what you're asking me for, ask her." He said, pointing to the TARDIS, who unknown to them, was making their wedding venue beautiful. Rory stared at the impossible man for a few moments before shaking his head, sighing and walking to the console.

"What, do I just ask?" He asked the Doctor, who nodded in his general direction and waved a shaky hand for him to get on with it.

"Um.. Right. Do you have the rings?" Rory asked the TARDIS, and after a slight hum, two ring boxes appeared out of a lever box thing. Rory took them warily and put them in his pocket. "Thanks." He muttered. "Amy's right, this is going to be the oddest wedding ever."

"What was that?" The Doctor asked. Rory didn't reply, he simply went off to find Amy, and also to have a look at the rings.

The Doctor, however, was listening intently to Pete's recount of his wedding.

"Just.. Don't get her name wrong, mate. I did that, and it's not pretty afterwards. All hell breaks lose. Trust me on this." He said, and the Doctor smiled vaguely, his head still focussed on-

1. Where they were going

2. If he would be able to even talk out there

3. If El was alright!

"I know, I was there." The Doctor said quietly, and Pete pretended not to have heard.. For his own sanity.

Mickey and Jack were talking about old times, but the conversation soon flowed to the wedding.

"What does she look like?" Mickey asked, regarding Eleanor in her wedding dress.

"Stunning. I've brought my phone so I can record his reaction when he sees her." Jack said conspiratorially, and he waved his phone a little. Mickey guffawed and high fived him.

"That is a brilliant idea, I forgot how great you are man!" He exclaimed, laughing. Jack grinned and put the phone away before the Doctor could see.

Meanwhile, the girls were still trying to stop Eleanor taking off and running to the Doctor.

"Think, El. Do you really want him to see you now, or do you want him to be surprised when he sees you at the aisle?" Amy asked. Eleanor harumphed, her legs twitching as she waited for the announcement to say that she could walk.

"I don't care right now, when can we get this done? I'm excited." She growled, tapping her feet impatiently.

"Whenever the TARDIS is ready. You should cut her some slack, she has organised everything for you. Give her all the time she needs." Rose said, swatting the girls hair gently, as to not muss it up but to get her point across.

"Right, I'm going to see him." She decided, standing up and storming over to the door.

"No you don't, missy." Sarah Jane said, holding the girl back. "You're staying right here."

"But I want to seeeeee him." Eleanor whined, and the girls all shook their heads.

"She's right though, this is getting annoying now. I'll go and see what's going on." River said, grabbing her bag and walking out.

"Good old River." Amy grinned, and Rose and Martha smiled too.

River smiled as she saw the Doctor in the console room. He was shaking ever so slightly as was leaning against the console as if for support. Everyone else was ignoring him and were talking amongst themselves.

She walked over to him slowly, not wanting to startle him. She was acting as if he were a deer or something.

"Are you okay?" She asked gently, touching his lower arm. He snapped out of his trance and turned to the woman.

"Yes, fine. Spiffing. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Your wedding will start in a few minutes and you look nervous. I was just checking that you weren't having second thoughts." She replied, leaning against the console next to him. He shook his head solemnly.

"No second thoughts. None." He assured her.

"Glad to hear it. Do we know when we can go, El's getting anxious." She asked. He shook his head again. "And no one's thought to go outside and look?"

She sighed and walked to the TARDIS doors and opened them a tiny bit, so only she could see what was outside. She gasped at what she saw.

The TARDIS had created a ledge of some sort, right beside a beautiful red and pink nebula, glittered with golden and silver stars. On said ledge was the aisle, with a deep and luxurious red carpet, with various golden seats either side. At the end was a love heart made of white and red roses, and a small alter where they would stand by. Each chair was decorated with fairy lights, and they all lit up to create the most beautiful scenery. She stepped out and marvelled at the navy blue sky that surrounded her. It was what you would typically think of if you thought of a wedding in the stars, but it was done amazingly. Perfect for the two of them. She smiled as she realised the amount of sheer work the TARDIS had done to make this wedding work. She'd extended an air field so they would all be able to breathe in space and she had somehow made a glass ledge stay put in space. Wonderful.

"I think we're good to go." She whispered, and she walked slowly back into the TARDIS. The Doctor shot over to her.

"Are we ready? Can we go?" He asked, and she nodded, barely managing to contain her smile from breaking out on her face.

"We can go. You should go out and get everyone ready, in their places. Keep Rory in here, and I'll keep El, Amy and Rose." She told him. He nodded.

"Right people, we can go out!" The Doctor exclaimed, and everyone cheered and went towards the doors.

As they opened them, everyone gasped at the beauty.

"Oh, God." Jack marvelled.

"Bloody hell." Pete added, and everyone filed out into the TARDIS' creation.

As River walked back to the dressing room, she held her breath as she walked in.

"It's time." She smiled, and everyone squealed and fumbled around. "Amy, El, you stay here with me. Everyone else, go to the console room, Rory will show you where you'll be sitting. Let's go!" River exclaimed, and everyone bustled out of the dressing room.

It just left a heavily breathing Eleanor, a grinning Amy and an excited Rose.

"Just a few more minutes, El. We'll let everyone get organised." She smiled, and the three non-brides set about perfecting her. Rose concentrated on fluffing the hair up a little, River corrected a few mistakes with her makeup (and put her red lipstick on) and Amy made the dress fall on her body perfectly.

Eleanor jumped when there was a knock on the door. It was Rory.

"Ready?" He asked, and she nodded. He bounded out the door, probably telling the Doctor to get ready. She smiled and the four girls walked out, River walking slightly ahead as she wasn't a bridesmaid.

When they got to the console room, River hugged Eleanor before leaving the TARDIS. El then hugged Amy and Rose.

They positioned themselves so that a bridesmaid was at either side of Eleanor. Her hearts were beating out of control, as she prepared herself for the walk of her life.

The Doctor, meanwhile, was being calmed down by Rory. "She's right at the TARDIS doors now, she isn't backing out!" He assured him for the eightieth time. The Doctor simply nodded.

"Are we ready?" River asked, and she completely surprised the Doctor by taking her position in front of him, where the minister would usually stand. The congregation nodded.

"Music please." She asked, and the music started playing. "Please stand." She said, and she winked at the Doctor.

Little did they know, on River's invitation had been the added information by Eleanor that River would be marrying them. She thought it would make the wedding that little bit more perfect.

Everyone stood, and the doors to the TARDIS opened, revealing a madly grinning Eleanor and two smiling bridesmaids.

The crowd gasped as they saw her in her beautiful vintage dress, and Jack had to contain his laugh as he recorded the Doctor's starstruck face. Mickey noticed and too had to stop his guffaw.

Eleanor, however, was trying not to cry at how beautiful her wedding was. The nebula, the stars, the lights, the people. Everything was perfect.

As Amy and Rose prompted her to start walking, she first caught eyes with the Doctor, who was smiling at her triumphantly, as if saying 'I can't believe she's mine.'

She quickened the pace, wanting to be next to him quicker than Amy or Rose were allowing.


	12. The Wedding Part Two

The crowd marvelled as Eleanor, swiftly but gracefully, made her way down the aisle to the Doctor. She was glad that nobody was taking it too seriously, and that it wasn't uptight and stifling. Jack was openly laughing and videoing the Doctor as he shook his head to bring him back to his senses. Rory was grinning at Amy, who was trying not to let El walk to fast. Sally and Larry were holding hands and smiling at each other as they remembered their wedding dress. Wilf and Sylvia watched on, sad but pleased, wondering how much Donna would have loved to see the Doctor get married. Rose was smiling at HER Doctor, who was watching Eleanor warily. This caused Rose's smile to drop, and she looked at the ground as she walked amongst the stars.

The Doctor's eyes, unlike most other people's, were glued only to Eleanor's. He'd never seen anything quite to stunning, and he was stood right next to a beautiful nebula..

When she finally made her way to him, she immediately grabbed his hand, which was still shaking.

"Why are you shaking?" She asked quietly, and aware that everyone was watching, she didn't want to make too big a thing of it.

"I'm nervous." He replied, squeezing her hand. She shook her head and they both turned to River.

"Rory, hand me the tissues!" Amy whispered, demanding them as her eyes were already watering. Rory reached into his pocket and handed over the tissues.

"We are gathered here today, to witness the marriage of Eleanor Thorn and the Doctor. However, as this is a Time Lord wedding, it will be slightly different. Just to explain, we shall go through the vows and then I will take them to the side where I will actually marry them.

So, Eleanor, repeat after me. I, Amaryllis will become as one with you, Doctor."

"I, Amaryllis, will become as one with you, Doctor." Eleanor repeated, smiling her dazzling smile and causing a few members of the crowd (i.e Jackie and Sarah Jane) to 'awww.'

"I promise to maintain our burning star, and to converge our four hearts into one."

"I promise to maintain our burning star, and to converge our four hearts into one."

"I promise to love you, in every regeneration and every life, until the end of eternity and beyond."

"I promise to love you, in every regeneration and every life, until the end of eternity and beyond."

"I promise to cherish our time together, as Lord's of Time."

"I promise to cherish our time together, as Lord's of Time."

"I promise to love you until the sun burns a hole in the sky, and the stars fade to nothingness."

"I promise to love you until the sun burns a hole in the sky, and the stars fade to nothingness."

"I promise to hold your hand when the worlds fall down."

"I promise to hold your hand when the worlds fall down."

"And I promise to stay beside you, as your loving wife."

"And I promise to stay beside you, as your loving wife." Eleanor promised, and virtually all the women in the congregation were sobbing at the beauty of her promises.

Eleanor glanced at River, who also had a few tears in her eye. She wiped them away, and after a small grin at El, River turned to the Doctor who was still marvelling at Eleanor.

"Now your turn. Repeat after me. I, Doctor, will become as one with you, Amaryllis."

"I, Doctor, will become as one with you, Amaryllis." The Doctor said, his voice slightly more shaky.

"I promise to maintain our burning star, and to converge our four hearts into one."

"I promise to maintain our burning star, and to converge our four hearts into one."

"I promise to love you, in every regeneration and every life, until the end of eternity and beyond."

"I promise to love you, in every regeneration and every life, until the end of eternity and beyond."

"I promise to cherish our time together, as Lord's of Time."

"I promise to cherish our time together, as Lord's of Time."

"I promise to love you until the sun burns a hole in the sky, and the stars fade to nothingness."

"I promise to love you until the sun burns a hole in the sky, and the stars fade to nothingness."

"I promise to hold your hand when the worlds fall down."

"I promise to hold your hand when the worlds fall down."

"I promise to protect you, to shield you and to adore you."

"I promise to protect you, to shield you and to adore you."

"I promise to nurture our children, and to teach them with you of the ways of our society."

"I promise to nurture our children, and to teach them with you of the ways of our society."

"And I promise to stay beside you as your adoring husband."

"And I promise to stay beside you as your adoring husband." He said, and Eleanor wiped both her and his tears away with her thumb. He laughed nervously.

Everyone's heads shot to the back of the aisle as Mickey had to run into the TARDIS, to cry in private. This, of course, set Eleanor off laughing. This then made everyone laugh, because as the Doctor had said many times, Eleanor had the most addictive and catching laugh.

When Mickey reappeared, he stood in the doorway of the TARDIS, wondering why everyone was laughing.

"What?" He asked, and as he moved to stand next to Martha, he whispered, "I thought nobody noticed."

River coughed, trying to stop herself from laughing further.

"Okay, Rory, do we have the rings?" She asked, and Rory passed her the two boxes.

"Amaryllis, take this ring and place it on his finger." River instructed, and El picked up his wedding ring. They had both got rings made of burnt out and compressed stars from the planet Bethola, in which the stars were genuinely glittery. This is why the rings were simple, but glinted beautifully.

She placed the star ring shakily onto his finger, and he smirked as she almost dropped it.

"Repeat after me. This ring represents our eternal love, and our dedication to each other and our dedication to the stars."

"This ring represents our eternal love, and our dedication to each other and our dedication to the stars." She repeated, stroking the beautiful ring.

"Doctor, take this ring and place it on her finger." He did so. "Repeat after me. This ring represents our eternal love, and our dedication to each other and our dedication to the stars."

"This ring represents our eternal love, and our dedication to each other and our dedication to the stars." He repeated, and El and the Doctor both grinned manically at each other. Amy sniggered as she reached up and tugged his bow tie, to which he nudged her hand away and adjusted it.

"And now, if I could take the happy couple to the side and finish the ceremony." River grinned, laughed at their stupid happy faces and pulled them away from the crowd.

"You know what happens now. I say get on with it." She grinned.

The Doctor did it first, he smiled, leant down into El's ear and whispered his real name, which immediately strengthened their telepathic bond. Hence their 'bonding.'

Eleanor stared at him for a few seconds, before pulling him down to her again. She then whispered hers, strengthening their bond more.

River watched, fascinated as to what would happen now.

The two looked at each other, and their eyes glowed gold, as if they were going to regenerate. Some of this energy then flew into the other's eyes. It was their souls convering, therefore bonding them together until the end of time.

It didn't hurt and they didn't even really know it had happened.

"Has it finished?" Eleanor asked quietly, her eyes back to normal. River, in shock, nodded.

"Yes, you're bonded." She told them. Eleanor laughed quietly and the Doctor wrapped his arms around his partner and she did the same to him.

The process was more emotional than moving, and so they hugged each other to get that jubilation and sheer strong emotion out.

"Are you ready to go back?" River asked. They both nodded and walked out, hand in hand.

"Eleanor and the Doctor's souls are now as one, I may now pronounce you, husband and wife." River grinned, and the Doctor immediately placed his hands on either side of her face and kissed her.

Everyone cheered out, screaming and whooping. Amy and Rory were the loudest, for it was their Doctor who had actually gotten married. Rose was smiling but silently crying, for it was her Eleanor who'd been strong enough to overcome everything and get back to her Doctor.

'Oh, God. I'm crying again." Mickey whined, his voice high pitched. Martha tutted and swatted his arm.

When the Doctor put El down, he held her face still and looked into her eyes.

"We did it, we're actually married." He laughed.

"I know.. Husband." She replied, which of course made them fall about laughing.

"Their sense of humour hasn't improved since being bonded." Amy tutted, but then she ran over to El and hugged her while Rory shook the Doctor's hand.

"Don't you just want the moment to last forever?" Amy whispered. Eleanor looked over Amy's shoulder at her Doctor and smiled.

"The moment between us will never fade."


	13. Waiting On The TARDIS

_**Hello! It's been so nice reading all of your excited comments, and a lot of you have been asking if this is it.. Of course it's not! I've still got the party / meal / speeches to do! And the first dance.. And the honeymoon.. A lot really. :-)**_

_**Also, someone asked if they could use the Gallifreyan vows that I made up, of course you can. Edit them, use them as they are, I don't mind. But if you do want to use them, please credit me, that way more people will be able to read Eleanor's story! But yeah, feel free to use them.**_

_**OH! And someone asked why El is still going by the name Eleanor. I've done it because I think she suits her name, and I prefer that name. Amaryllis is the name of somebody she used to be, Eleanor Thorn is who she is now.. If that makes sense. But because it was her wedding and it was official, i decided that in the vows she should go by her original name. :-)**_

As Eleanor and the Doctor walked down the aisle, hand in hand, all eyes were on them. Everyone was talking and laughing and Jack was even showing off the video he had gotten, which had put both him and Mickey in tears... Again. However, despite the conversations and distractions, nobody could take their eyes of Eleanor. Including her husband, who was practically buzzing with happiness.

"What do we do now?" Eleanor asked him, as they walked into the TARDIS and relaxed slightly against the console.

"I don't know, we wait for everyone to come in and then the TARDIS will perform her magic." The Doctor replied, feeling odd having just come from somewhere so odd and unsual as where they just married to somewhere as familiar as the TARDIS, which was now their home. The Doctor looked around and when he looked back at Eleanor, he noticed that she was looking at the ground, her eyelashes fanning out over her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" He asked, rushing to her side immediately.

"Everything was just so beautiful, and everyone's so nice. I can't believe how lucky I am." She replied, looking up at her new husband. He smiled in agreement and took her hand.

"That's nothing to be sad about." He told her, and she laughed and shook her head, thinking that he was stupid.

"I'm not sad! I'm happy!" She laughed, swatting the back of his head. He caught her arm, however, and pulled her in to him. He grinned as she squealed in surprise. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his chest, as he leaned his chin against the top of her head and buried his face into her vanilla smelling hair.

"Have I told you how.. Beautiful you look? Beautiful isn't even the word. It's.. infinite. You look infinite." He murmured into her hair, and it was evident that he had struggled for his words.

"Infinite... I always use that word to describe you." She mused. He breathed heavily and inhaled the scent of his wife. He didn't reply, however. He didn't need to, their silence said everything.

The Doctor grinned but hid it as Eleanor almost jumped out of her skin when there was a knock on the door.

The Doctor, being the mad man he is, bounded across the console and opened it.

"Yeah, Doctor. Can we come in?" Amy asked, looking impatient. The Doctor simply grinned and wrapped his arms around her.

"Little Amelia Pond! I'm married. Can you believe that?" He asked, and Amy laughed and slapped his back to let her go. He did, and she flicked his cheek and walked into the TARDIS. Rory followed, and dodged the Doctor's hug as his arms extended.

"That man is a roller coaster of emotion today." Rory sighed, loosening his tie a little.

Next in was Rose, and the Doctor looked at her instead of hugged her. "Miss Rose Tyler, it's always a pleasure to see you." He said. She smiled sadly.

"Doctor." She replied, and all of a sudden, they both grinned at each other and hugged each other tightly. Amy grinned as Eleanor giggled.

Rose then bounded over to El and the two girls squealed and hugged each other. "I'm married!" Eleanor yelped. The Doctor smirked and looked down as he watched from the doorway but snapped back when he felt a slap on his ass.

He turned around and was face to face with himself but from the past and in human form.

"Hey sexy." The Tenth Doctor smirked, and the Doctor grinned and shoved him into the TARDIS.

The Tenth Doctor bounded over to El who squealed in delight when she saw him and they both hugged tightly.

"Ah!" She cried. "I'm so glad you're here! It's like all the Doctor's I've loved are here, except Nine!"

He laughed and hugged her with his eyes shut tight. "Glad I could do that for you!"

"I think that's enough hugging with my new wife!" The Doctor shouted over, and Ten put El down meekly and walked over to Rose, who was shaking her head and playing with the ends of her hair.

The Doctor and the door turned back to the crowd piling in and cringed when Jack strolled over.

"Doctor, good man. Have you seen this LOVELY video I got of you?" He asked, shoving his camera in his face. The Doctor glared at him and pushed him aside, but El bounded over to watch it. The Doctor winced when he heard her laughing, and it soon enticed everyone else to go and watch it. He gritted his teeth as everyone else laughed at his shocked and delirious face as he watched Eleanor walk down the aisle.

"I'm so glad you got that. Now I'll have something on him. Please tell me you're uploading it onto the internet?" Rory asked, wiping away a tear.

"Let it be my wedding present!" El pleaded, and Jack laughed and nodded.

"C'mere anyway you blushing bride!" Jack exclaimed, and he picked Eleanor up and swung her around, and everyone once again laughed along with her laughter.

The Doctor rolled his eyes but grinned again when Sarah Jane and Luke came on board.

"Sarah Jane!" He exclaimed, and he hugged her briefly. "I'm so glad you could come, you and Luke."

He awkwardly shook Luke's hand, and the mother and son both walked into the TARDIS.

Next in were Wilf and Sylvia, whom the Doctor shook hands with happily.

"It was a beautiful ceremony, it's just a shame that our Donna couldn't be here." Wilf said sadly.

"I know, I think Eleanor wanted her to be a bridesmaid." The Doctor replied, and the family winced.

"Ah well, what's done is done." Wilf said, tapping the Doctor on the shoulder and walking in.

Mickey came on board next, avoiding everyone's eyes as he sulked. Martha, however, was openly teasing him as she met the Doctor.

"Look, Mick. The man who got married didn't cry.. The man who didn't get married did!" She exclaimed, and both she and the Doctor laughed while Mickey went to talk to Rose.

"It was lovely, congratulations." Martha smiled sadly, and squeezed his arm. The Doctor nodded and tugged his earlobe, which reminded Martha so much of the Tenth Doctor. Talking of the Tenth Doctor... Martha smiled and walked straight over to him.

Last in was River Song.

"Well done, you." She smiled, and threw her arms around him.

"I know.. I'm grown up!" He exclaimed, and her laughter pealed through the TARDIS.

"I know... I know. Well, you have to be grown up because you have to look after that woman. If you don't... I'm coming after you." She grinned, and the Doctor knew that she wasn't joking for one second.

"I intend to look after her." The Doctor assured River, who consequently tapped his head and strode into the TARDIS and walked straight over to Amy and Rory.

"Right, we're all in. Let's see where the TARDIS takes us next, shall we?" The Doctor boomed, and he ran to his wife and held her hand as the TARDIS crashed through the vortex. Everyone else held onto a railing or to the console, but the newly weds simply held each others hands. They're all they needed to stay up.

When the ship finally landed, Eleanor and the Doctor were the first to rush to the doors.

They each put a hand on the door and pulled it open together. They gasped at their surroundings.

_**Phew! Sorry it's short, but I finished school today and we're all going out in a second.**_

_**Plus... I want you to have your say in the wedding. I want you to tell me where you want their party and meal because their wedding is as much for your enjoyment as it is for mine!**_

_**SO please let me know, and which ever place seems the best for Eleanor and the Doctor, will be where their party is!**_

_**It can be anywhere within reason. Please please please let me know.**_

_**-Fay x**_


	14. Speeches

The room was dark. The walls were made of fabric, like a navy blue lace, and had built in lights. It made the walls look like the night sky covered with stars. The ceiling was simply a glass window, which overlooked the night sky. The room was huge, and only lit by the moon and fairy lights on chairs, and also candles on the tables. Which there was a lot of. There was a dance floor in the middle of a square of tables, and it had been designed that way so nobody was apart. Everyone was sitting together.

"It's beautiful." Eleanor breathed, and the Doctor nodded and put his hand on her back.

"I couldn't agree more. Shall we?" He asked. She nodded and took his hand, and they walked to two chairs in the middle of the rows of chairs.

Everyone else soon filed out, marvelling at the beautiful hall. There were at least three hundred people now in the room, and the atmosphere was really something else. Eleanor found herself with tears in her eyes.

When everyone sat around, laughing and talking, they all agreed that it was quite possibly the most beautiful room they'd been in, and most definitely suited to El and the Doctor. Brilliant.

"I think it's time for speeches." Rory whispered to Amy, who nodded. She picked up her glittery champagne flute and tapped it with her knife, and everyone abruptly stopped talking.

"I think a few people have prepared speeches. So, who's first?" Amy asked. Jack Harkness, sat quite near Eleanor, stood up and coughed. Everyone turned to him. He cleared his throat and grinned.

"I have known Eleanor and the Doctor for an incredibly long time, more than a hundred years, and I've always known that they were made for each other, even when they didn't. And today, they've finally proved it. I couldn't think of a couple better suited for each other. They're names are written in the stars and always will be. I actually met up with the Doctor on numerous times when he was split from Eleanor for those dreadful two years, and it was like he'd been killed, many times. And I'm the expert on that." He said, and a few people who knew him laughed. "But now they're back together, and it's like.. He's whole again. And that's how we like him. Whole. Happy.

I'd also just like to talk about Eleanor. Not only is she the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen, but she's also one of the loveliest people I've met. She has a laugh that could relight the sun, and a smile that could stop time. I think we should raise a toast to Eleanor, and her ability to bewitch such an incredible man as the Doctor. To Eleanor!" Jack exclaimed, raising his glass. Everyone clapped, raised their glass and shouted, "To Eleanor!" "Who's next?" Jack asked.

Next, Mickey stood up. Everyone groaned. "What?" Mickey exclaimed. "Anyway, I would just like to add a few things to that. I've also known these two for a long time, and I've seen things with them that could keep a few people awake at night. But I'm so glad I met them, because without them, I wouldn't have met these amazing people, all of whom are in this room. This whole party would never have happened, and looking around at everyone, I only see happy faces. And that reflects their relationship. To Eleanor and the Doctor!"

"To Eleanor and the Doctor!" Everyone cheered. Eleanor laughed and held hands with her Doctor.

Next, Rose stood up, looking uncomfortable as all eyes turned to her. "Hello." She laughed. "I've spent more time with Eleanor these past couple of years than anyone else. She's my best friend. She's just wonderful. She's my role model and inspiration. Without her, I wouldn't have my Doctor, as she has hers. And I thank her for that.

But I want to say something about the Doctor. The first time I met him, I thought he was depressed. Things had happened to him.. To both of them.. that are awful and terrible. And he reflected that. He was sad, but he still managed to be the great person we all know him to be. And as Eleanor gradually made her way further and further into his hearts, you could see changes. He stood a little taller. His eyes sparkled. He smiled more. It was great. And the only person to blame for the Doctor we have today is that girl sat next to him. And she's made him incredibly happy.

So, here's to the Doctor.. And Eleanor!" Rose said. Everyone copied. She sat back down and her Doctor grinned and put his arm around her.

Martha then stood up. "I think there's going to be a never ending stream of speeches tonight, but I don't think any of us really care. I want to talk about love, and the effects it has on people. When I first met these two, the Doctor had really just lost her, if that makes sense. He'd just witnessed her and Rose being trapped in a parallel world, but then the past her kept coming into his life. And as much as he enjoyed her company, he'd already fallen in love with a different Eleanor. This Eleanor here.

And as I spent more time with him, he couldn't let her go. And it annoyed me, it did. But I felt for him. For both of them. They didn't deserve that pain. And as soon as she came back into his life, like Rose said, his eyes sparkled and he became the happiest person I've met. And I think that proves that love makes a difference, and love changes your life, for the better.

Here's to love!"

"To love!" Everyone copied.

"This is the sweetest thing." Eleanor whispered, and the Doctor kissed her nose and watched as Wilf stood up.

"Hello. Now, I don't know the Doctor half as much as that lot do, but I know him a little bit. I watched him face his death with pride, but anger. And that anger was because he has a kind heart, and he knew that he couldn't do anything without something else going wrong. He couldn't save the world.. Because he would die. I admittedly don't know Eleanor that well, but my grandaughter did, and she adored you, El. She loved you. And I know she would have talked for hours on end about you if she could be here. But I will send you her love, even if she doesn't know who you are, sweet heart.

But anyway, I want to thank the Doctor. And this isn't about the wedding, but this is about our lives. We would be dead without that man, and that woman. And I'm so so glad that they've found each other, and are able to spend the rest of their many lives together.

So, here's to the Doctor!" Wilf shouted.

"To the Doctor!"

Sarah Jane was the next one to stand. "I have known the Doctor for a long time, and I knew him before he knew Eleanor. I travelled with him for many years. And when we met back up again a few years ago, he did have El in his life. We got off to a bad start, admittedly, but underneath our arguments I could see her deep love for that man in her eyes. And I had to back off. Because you can't meddle with that type of love. But we soon became friends, El and I, and I'm glad. You're beautiful, Eleanor. And this day has been too. I wish you eternal happiness. To Time Lords!"

"To Time Lords!"

Rory stood up. "I've known Eleanor and the Doctor for a while too, and I've never seen them apart. They've always been in a relationship and I can't imagine what they'd be like apart. They're attached at the hips, but they wouldn't have it any other way.

I've had my doubts about the Doctor. I have. But any argument we had was destroyed when I saw the love for Eleanor in his eyes. I've never fallen out with El, and for him to love her so much must only mean that he's deeply good inside. Really truly good inside, or Eleanor wouldn't love him back, because she's exactly the same.

Eleanor can be as scary as hell, too. Her eyes change colour, her hair blows when there's no breeze, she can change into another person. But do you know why she does it? To protect that man and her friends. She is fiercely loyal. She would never let anything hurt her friends, because if they tried, she'd kill them. And equally, she would tear the world apart for that man. And I don't think any of us lot would care, am I right?

So, here's to Eleanor and the Doctor, who I believe are meant for each other, as they would drive anyone else insane. To insanity!"

"To insanity!"

Amy was the next up, and instead of letting Rory sit down, she just put her arm around his waist.

"I have trusted the Doctor and Eleanor with my life so many times, and they have never let me down. Ever. And they would do anything for all of us without batting an eye lid. They don't hold anything against you, mistakes you made, lies you told. They don't care. They don't hold grudges, and they are the kindest people I think I've ever met.

When I was a little girl, the Doctor and Eleanor came to me in a broken blue box. The Doctor told me about fish fingers and custard, and Eleanor secretly carved a lot of faces into apples for me. After that night, I spent most of my childhood fantasising about the two magic people in a blue box. I made characters for them.. The Raggedy Doctor and the Purple Eyed Eleanor. I made Rory here dress up as the Raggedy Doctor, and I would dress up as the Purple Eyed Eleanor, because they were never one without the other. And I think that's the point I'm trying to make. I knew it when I was a small child, and I know it now. You can't have one without the other, because as a lot of people have pointed out, they're not whole when that happens.

So, here's to the Raggedy Doctor and the Purple Eyed Eleanor!"

"To the Raggedy Doctor and the Purple Eyed Eleanor!" Everyone laughed as the couple sat back down.

"Can I have my go now?" Eleanor asked, laughing slightly with tears in her eyes as she stood up.

"Those were all beautiful. Thank you." She said, and she pulled out a bunch of cards from her bag, and threw them in the air. "Those cards had a speech on, I had diagrams and everything. But I've decided that I want it to come from my heart instead of my hand. So, here goes. In every single one of my lives you've somehow been there for me. You've always found me, in the end. We're soul mates for a reason, and that reason is that you're the nicest, kindest, most loving and beautiful man I've met. Inside and out. You're everything to me. Before I found you, I was bored of everything. I felt like I had something missing. And I did. You were missing. You weren't there. And then you came, my mad man in a box, and you changed everything.

You made me love you, laugh with you, travel with you. I would give my life for you a thousand times. And when we were torn apart, I had pictures of you all over a pin board, stuck on my wall." She laughed.

"She did!" Rose shouted. Eleanor giggled and the Doctor smiled.

"Because I couldn't bear to never see your face again. You're an angel, and I love you." She said. Everyone clapped. "To the Doctor!"

"To the Doctor!" Everyone shouted. She sat back down and the Doctor grinned and stood up.

"I have no speeches made, I haven't drawn any diagrams. There's a not a lot of words to be said, because I can sum it up by just seeing your face.

You represent happiness and love, and my life, and my future, and infinity to me. You remind me of beauty and sitting on the doorstep of the TARDIS drinking red wine! You remind me of.. Stars. Moons. Suns. Goddesses. Warriors! Hope, peace, justice, smiles and laughs. Just hearing your bloody laugh makes me forget my name! All of them!

I can speak a million languages, but I couldn't sum my feelings up for you in any of them. I think the most fitting word is 'adoration,' but even that's not good enough. You're hard to describe. See." He said, and she grinned at him. "So.. I'm just going to say that I adore you to bits Eleanor Thorn! To Eleanor!"

"To Eleanor!" He sat back down.

"Oh, one more thing. I like your bow tie." She told him. A few people groaned, Amy Pond however burst out laughing.

"Me too!" She exclaimed.

"That's because bow ties are cool." The Doctor said, adjusting it.

"I think that concludes the speeches, right? Should we let the meal begin?" River asked. Everyone said yes, and consequently, three dozen waiters began bringing out food.

"Wow." Amy said.

"Tell me about it." Rory replied.

~

I think that's been my favourite chapter to write so far! It's so cute!

Anyway, I've looked at every single suggestion for their honeymoon, and I'm still deliberating. Good job there's chapters before then! Keep the suggestions coming in my lovelies!

And yes, you can use the wedding vows if you want, feel free!

-Fay x 


	15. Dancing

Hey guys! Your reviews for the last chapter were so sweet, they brought a wee tear to my eye. Keep them coming, they inspire me.

In other news, I've found the absolute perfect perfect perfect song about Eleanor! It's called Elenore by The Turtles. Please listen to it. IT'S PERFECT. Did I mention it's perfect? :-) 'Elenore, gee I think you're swell!'

-Fay x

After the, quite frankly, large and unnecessary but delightful meal, everyone sat back in their seats. A few people - namely Jack and Jackie- were more than a little bit tipsy. Eleanor was also on the verge of being classed as drunk, something the Doctor found rather amusing.

"Eleanor, may I have this dance?" Jack slurred, stumbling over to the Time Lord with doe eyes, who accepted and had to be helped to her feet. She laughed as she nearly stumbled, and the Doctor rolled his eyes.

His eyes widened when he felt a little tug on his hand. He looked down, and there, was Scarlet Nancy Thorn. He grinned at her and let her pull him to the dance floor.

And of course, this meant he did his infamous dance. With the arms. River's head fell in her eyes as she shook her head at the buffoon. Eleanor watched while dancing rather superbly with Jack, and couldn't help but laugh.

"Please record that dance as well as his stupid face when I walked in." She asked him, giggling as he span her around rather fast, causing her to become even more confused.

Meanwhile, Amy and Rory were slow dancing, her head on his chest. He was smiling faintly, and she was watching El and Jack.

"I'm so happy for her." She whispered, and Rory nodded in agreement and kissed his wife's forehead. She suddenly laughed as she saw the Doctor dancing with a now large group of children surrounding him.

"He's so good with children, isn't he? He always has been." Rory said, and Amy smiled again.

"If they don't have children then something is awfully wrong with this universe. As well as what we've already seen." Amy smiled, thinking over all their memories together so far. When she looked up, she saw that River was sat all on her own, watching El.

"Go and dance with her." Amy asked, and pushed her husband in the direction of their daughter. Rory fumbled around a bit before walking to River, who smiled up at him.

"May I have this dance daughter dear?" He asked, offering out his arm.

"Yes you may, daddy dearest." She smirked, letting him pull her up. They danced rather awkwardly, but it wasn't awkward at the same time. It was the same dance that a father and daughter would always dance, no matter what tragedies they'd seen together. Father's would always be bad dancers. Amy watched, smiling with her arms folded over her chest. She looked up and noticed that a tall, skinny man with amazing hair and converse was walking to Jack, asking to dance with El. She continued to watch as she kissed his cheek.

They danced intimately, as if they were lovers, Amy thought. How odd. And then she realised. That was the Doctor who proposed to El. That must be weird.

"To propose to someone and see them marry the future you." She mused.

"What was that?" Rose asked. Amy jumped, not knowing Rose was near her.

"Isn't that the Doctor that proposed to Eleanor?" Amy asked. She and Rose had become friends throughout the day.

"Sort of, not really. You see, there's two of him. A duplicate was made.. It's quite complicated and I've had quite a bit of wine!" Rose laughed, and Amy grinned. "But yeah. It's him but not quite. That man is human." She explained.

"Really? A human Doctor." Amy mused. Rose laughed.

"I know, right?" She asked, biting her lip. "They're such a beautiful couple though, aren't they?" She bit her lip further as they danced a little closer.

"Hey. You said it yourself, that man is different. That man is not in love with Eleanor. That one is. That.. Stupid dance man." She said, pointing to the still dancing bow tied Doctor. Rose chuckled.

"I suppose you're right. It's just hard seeing them together when I've actually seen them together. In my head, he's exactly the same as the Doctor. But I know he's not." She sighed, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. Amy sighed deeply.

"Will his life ever be anything but confusing?"

When the fun dancing stopped, everyone was made to sit back down. The fairlights turned from clear to blue, and it created a certain magical atmosphere. The room seemed smoky, and smelt of vanilla. The children were all tired, the adults were all happy, Eleanor and the Doctor were so in love.

And it was time for their first dance. Eleanor laughed nervously as he held her hand out for him to take, and with all eyes on them, they danced to the music. Of course, it was Something, by the Beatles. She rested her head onto his shoulder as they slow danced, and they were majestically good at it.

"I didn't know he could dance." Martha whispered to Mickey, who shrugged. Jack whistled good natured.

"I'm so in love." Eleanor whispered, and the Doctor chestily laughed and burrowed his face into the pearly white skin of her neck.

"Well, I'm glad." He replied, and she grinned against his chest, scrunching her eyes together in delight.

"Do you think the universe just... Moved everything apart so we could meet? In every one of my lives?" She asked quietly.

"No. I think I tore the universe apart trying to find you." He said, equally as quiet. She sighed dreamily. He used his index finger to pick her chin up, and he looked into her eyes.

He crashed his lips onto hers, and she wound her arms around his neck. A few people laughed quietly. There was something beautiful about a couple, in white and black, dancing in the near dark, in a husky and hazy room full of fairy lights and stars, dancing whilst kissing. That beauty can never be matched.

After a while, a few other couples made their way onto the dance floor. Rory and Amy, Jack and River, Rose and the Doctor, Mickey and Martha. Even Wilf and Sylvia danced to the music of their youth.

And when the song finished, everyone cheered, including El and the Doctor.

The usual wedding songs soon came on, and everyone was dancing stupidly and laughing ridiculously.

And then it was time for people to make song requests. El groaned when she saw some of the people who were lining up. Jack, for one, was making her cringe. What would he choose?

WHAT WOULD BE GOOD ENOUGH FOR CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESSES DIRTY PLEASURES?

I know it's short, but I don't want to end the wedding too soon :(

Have I missed anything else weddingy? Please let me know if you want anything in particular, and I'll write it :-)

-Fay x 


	16. Threshold

Cjabbott98 - Your review made my day! Haha. And thanks for reminding me about the cake. :-) And that is totally Jack's song, right? Brilliant. x

"Jack. NO." River stressed, unaware of the fact that she had a rather strong hold on the attractive man's writing hand. "If you write that, I will shoot you." She said, and she pulled out a rather small but intimidating gun.

"Snap." He replied, pulling out the same gun.

"Oh, hello sailor." She smirked, and put hers away. He did the same. "Alright. Do it. But if they get angry, I tried." She said, holding her hands up. He nodded.

"Your word against mine, honey." He grinned, and she giggled.

"Bad boy." She whispered. He growled at her and she let his hand go, grinning at him.

The perfect match?

I think so.

She watched rather amused as Jack wrote down his song choice. "They're going to love it." He said, putting the lid back on the pen and handing it to the person behind him. "Now, will you accompany me with yet another dance, Dr Song?" He asked, holding his arm out for her.

"I think I will, Captain Harkness." She replied, linking her arm through his.

"Imagine them in an argument with each other." El said to the Doctor as they stood on the side lines of their party, watching everything.

"Scary." He replied, grimacing at the thought. When the last person wrote their song choice, immediately Eleanor rushed to get the list. She scanned through it, occasionally smiling, or awwing. And the Doctor knew when she'd read Jacks, because she burst out laughing. He grimaced. El always had a soft spot for Jack, and would let him get away with murder as long as it amused her.

He snatched the list away, and when he read it, he also laughed. "You can tell it's his song without him writing his name down." He said.

"He probably thought we'd be angry." Eleanor smirked. "We should tell everyone to sit down when the song comes on, and force him to dance." She grinned. The Doctor grinned too, and they rushed around, hoping to tell the 300 guests their plan before they would have to put the song on.

Before that, however, was an important task. Cutting their wedding cake.

It was beautiful, like everything else. It was large. It had to be. It was huge, with around ten tiers, and they were coloured TARDIS blue. There were edible ball bearings circling each layer, and on the top, where there would be a man and woman figure, was a TARDIS, and absolutely perfect replicas of Eleanor and the Doctor.

Eleanor laughed when she saw it. "Wow." She said.

Everyone fished around for their cameras and gathered round as the couple held the knife, and cut into the cake. They were blinded momentarily by the flashing, but El recovered first. Enough to do the traditional and grab some cake and shove it in the Doctor's face.

The Doctor frowned, and grabbed some too, (Not as much) and shoved it into her mouth too. Everyone laughed, and the same idea flashed through their heads.

FOOD FIGHT.

"As much as we all would love a food fight, I think this place is too pretty to ruin. We'll save that for later." River told everyone, winking. Eleanor laughed quietly, and rolled her eyes. Even she wanted a food fight. As the newly weds wiped each other's faces, music began playing again.

River turned to Jack and grinned conspiratorily, there plan was working.

As people danced happily, to the various classic and not so classic songs, everyone did as El had told them, and sat down when the familiar intro to Jack's song began to play. El took her seat, pulling the Doctor to his seat even though he wanted to dance.

The only people left on the dance floor were River Song and Jack Harkness.

"Christ." Jack grinned. But it didn't stop him.

I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT.

Everyone burst out laughing as Jack grabbed River and started awkwardly dancing with her. She glared at him, staying perfectly still as he worked his hips.

"Don't you even dare do this to me." River hissed. Jack ignored her, simply winking.

"Ah, River. Don't be like this. You know this song was written about me. And you." He winked, and she couldn't even try to hold in the smirk that grew and grew on her face.

"You're an idiot." She told him. Everyone gasped when Jack's arm snaked around her waist and pulled her to him.

Amy hid her face in Rory's arm as Jack's mouth connected rather passionately with River's, and the Doctor and El watched the Roman, rather amused, as he gritted his teeth and had to control himself and stop himself from pouncing over the table like a puma and get his daughter the hell away from that man.

"This is priceless." El whispered, and the Doctor happily watched his wife's pretty face as she laughed a long with everyone else.

When Jack finally let River go, her cheeks grew bright red and she walked over and took her seat again. Jack stood there, watching her walk away, not smirking like he normally would. His song hadn't even finished.

I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it...

"Donna would be up dancing with him right now." Eleanor said aloud. Wilf and Sylvia's heads snapped around and looked at her. Wilf's frown broke out into a grin, and Sylvia smiled.

"She would and all." Wilf agreed, laughing at Eleanor, as she grinned back at the man. "Good old Donna."

"I would like to propose a toast, to Donna!" Eleanor cheered, and everyone raised their glass. Nobody even noticed that Jack and River were stood in a corner, talking rather avidly to each other. But it wasn't serious, they were both laughing.

An hour later and it was incredibly late. A few people had doe eyes and looked more than tired. Eleanor and the Doctor, however, were full of energy.

They were both dancing with Scarlet, their hands joined together as they danced in a circle, laughing deliriously and smiling at each other when no one was looking.

No one noticed Jack and River going over to the microphone and announcing that the love birds would shortly be leaving for their honeymoon.

"Ladies and gentlemen, and indeed aliens.. I would like to inform you that there's ten minutes before the newly weds leave for their mystery honey moon, so say your goodbyes!" Jack announced. Eleanor's head shot up. She hadn't expected to be leaving so soon. The Doctor looked like he had the same panic. They didn't want to leave their wedding.

But they had to, they knew that. Besides, just because they were leaving didn't mean the fun would stop. The laughter doesn't stop when the Time Lords go away.

All of a sudden, a tidal wave of guests swarmed around the couple, and they both found themselves swamped by kisses and hugs and congratulations and we'll miss you's!

The ten minutes were soon over, and the newly weds had to make their way to the TARDIS. But a boring send off wasn't enough for the guests.

And so, all drunk and jolly, they all gathered around as the Doctor picked El up to carry her across the thresh hold, and began singing Elenore by the Turtles.

You got a thing about you

I just can't live without you

I really want you, Elenore, near me

Your looks intoxicate me

Even though your folks hate me

There's no one like you, Elenore, really

Elenore, gee I think you're swell!

And you really do me well

You're my pride and joy etc

Elenore, can I take the time

To ask you to speak your mind

Tell me that you love me better

I really think you're groovy

Let's go out to a movie

What do you say now, Elenore, can we?

They'll turn the lights way down low

And maybe we won't watch the show

I think I love you, Elenore, love me

Elenore, gee I think you're swell!

And you really do me well

You're my pride and joy etc

Elenore can I take the time

To ask you to speak your mind

Tell me that you love me better!

Aaaahhhh!

As the Doctor carried Eleanor over the threshold, she giggled delightfully as everyone chanted the chorus.

"I feel infinite." She told him, and he simply smiled.

He kicked the TARDIS door shut with his heel, and put El down. She was suddenly quiet.

They'd left the dark room and entered the bright TARDIS, and everything felt normal.

She took a seat at the jumpseat, and took her veil off, and kicked her shoes off too.

"Don't look can have as many weddings as we want." The Doctor said gently, sitting next to her, putting her veil back on and passing her her shoes. "Besides, I'm not done dancing." He grinned manically and whizzed around the console, but the TARDIS wasn't letting them move.

Eleanor jumped when the rotor began moving by itself, and they felt themself hurtling, gently for once, through the vortex. When they landed, the TARDIS locked the doors and refused to let them out.

"She's the sweetest." Eleanor cooed, stroking the machine. She looked up through her thick lashes at the Doctor, and smiled sweetly.

"Bedroom?" She asked coyly.

"I'll race you." He grinned, and took off running. She shrieked with laughter and followed him, her dress catching on the floor and her veil falling of her head.

Everyone left at the party looked sadly on as the TARDIS disappeared.

"Let's all go to bed then." Pete said, yawning.

"Wait. How.. What.. How are we supposed to get home?" Amy asked.

"Um.. We build a TARDIS?" River asked, grimacing.

About two thirds of the wedding party groaned and collapsed into their seats.

"For God sake!" Mickey roared.

Okay Okay.. That last bit wasn't mine, but Doctor114evr your review so made me laugh that I had to use it! I hope you don't mind. :-) And a lot of you agreed that that should be Jack's song.. So it is!

I'm sorely tempted to leave this Fic there. I really like it where it's at, and I think it's a brilliant place to end it. It leaves you to create your own honeymoon, and decide what's going to happen to the guests.

I will, however, be doing one shots and I'll probably do something with series 7 when it's out. Ah! Only four weeks to go guys!

Oh.. And I was almost in tears at the Olympics opening ceremony when David Tennat DIDN'T light the torch :( There's going to be a huge rip in the fabric of time and space now...

And also.. I can't believe they only included the TARDIS noise to cover Doctor Who. It's one of the most well loved and typically British shows out there! I don't get it :(

But anyway.. Good luck to all your countries throughout the games, but I'm supporting Team GB, don't know about you..

Oh! And I got the bit about the guests singing Elenore from the Boat That Rocked. Please watch it, it's my favourite scene from my favourite movie! J'adore. And it just seemed right for El.. So yeah. Love it. The only thing is.. The only clip I could find is in French.. Whoops :( You get the jist of it.

watch?v=6oQzOc9vF9M

I love you all!

-Fay x


	17. Honeymoon

"Get your hands off my wife." A harsh voice said, searching around for her face in the dark room they had found themselves in.

"Doctor." He heard an American lady say, quite calmly. Suddenly, the lights in the room blinked on, and the Doctor was stood face to face with the first Eleanor he had met. With copper hair, and an American accent. The girl who saw ghosts.

She looked so innocent, and naive. This was before she knew him, he realised. Before he corrupted her with terror and fear and death. She looks so young, he mused.

He walked towards her, only then noticing her hands tied behind her back and her ankles chained to the ground. He winced as she grinned at him, a sadistic grin, a mean grin.

He backed away. "Eleanor. I'm sorry-" He said, feeling tears rise in his eyes as he watched this girl glare at him with that awful grin.

"You killed me. Time and time again." She said in an almost detached voice. Emotionless, like a robot.

"I didn't! I saved you!" The Doctor cried, searching the girl for any cuts or bruises.

"You didn't save me. You didn't try hard enough. You stole me from Earth and took me to my death." She spat. The Doctor wiped a tear away, his hands shaking and his face looking terrified.

He jumped as he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He turned around and there was the nice Eleanor, his Eleanor. His wife.

Brunette haired, blue eyed, brilliant Eleanor. He sighed in relief as she smiled fleetingly at him. She ignored her old self and instead, grabbed her husband's hand and dragged him away urgently.

"But El.. I have to.." He protested, looking back at past Eleanor's face, now twisted and demonic. He shuddered and was happy to look back at his warm, loving, brilliant present Eleanor.

"Shush." She told him sternly, leading him through dark corridors and awful rooms. She suddenly flipped around and handed him his sonic screwdriver, which he pocketed quickly. He smiled when she pulled hers out, he'd given it to her as a wedding present. Exactly the same as his, but purple for obvious reasons.

"What are you doing?" He asked, amused as she walked away, looking avidly for something.

"We're under attack, honey." She told him, distracted.

"By whom?" He asked, following her, keeping her safe.

"I don't have a clue. But that thing in there was to distract you. You're easily distracted, did you know that? Why would I think those things? Silly distracted man." She laughed.

"Um, El-" The Doctor said, watching as she winced and turned around. "There seems to be an angry beetle boy in front of us." He murmured.

"It seems that way, doesn't it?" She asked sarcastically, as more and more of these beetle boys surrounded them. They both stood back to back, their sonic screwdrivers outstretched, arming themselves.

"This honeymoon has not been good so far, sorry." The Doctor told her quickly.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, dear. One.. Two.. Three." She replied, and they both pointed their sonics at the lights above their heads, causing them to fizzle and go out. They took their chance, and, hand in hand, they made their way through the dark rooms.

When they got back into the TARDIS, Eleanor shut the doors quickly as the Doctor made his way to the console.

She watched him as he angrily pounded on the console, clearly annoyed with the TARDIS for giving them the opposite of a honeymoon.

"It's not her fault." Eleanor sighed, walking over to her new husband and wrapping her arms around his waist. He smiled fondly at her arms, her hands, her wedding and engagement ring.

"I know." He replied. "Hang on.. If I got an angry, demonic past version of you to distract me.. What did you get?" The Doctor asked her.

"I got you.. Dead." She said quietly. "But I knew it couldn't be real, because you wouldn't just leave me." She said, softly.

"No. Quite right. I wouldn't." He replied, equally soft.

"But you think I believe those things. That I believe that you led me to my death? I don't believe that. I believe you led me to my life. I promise." She told him, looking up at him through her lashes. He smiled and tapped her hand. He hastily kissed her forehead.

"It just scared me, that's all." He replied. "Now, I'm just going to beg the TARDIS to take us somewhere nice.." He said through gritted teeth. "Hold on." He warned just in time, grabbing El's hand and pulling her to the TARDIS.

She held on as they hurtled through the vortex, laughing together.

When they arrived, they both bound over to the door and opened them without hesitation.

"This. This is more like it." Eleanor grinned, immediately stripping herself of her jumper and running outside into the blistering heat. The Doctor laughed, took off his tweed jacket and followed, barely remembering to shut the TARDIS doors.

They were on a beach. A deserted island beach. With the most beautiful golden sand and the most pristine and clean turqoise sea. Nobody else was there, no other life forms at all. Just the newly weds and the sun.

And it was exactly what they both needed.

"I know where we are!" The Doctor exclaimed. "We're in Rio!" Eleanor burst out laughing.

"Finally!" She laughed. "Amy would love it here. Oh... Doctor. Amy. Rory. How have they gotten home?" She asked, panic stricken as she remembered her friends after two weeks of travelling.

"Oh. Good point. I don't know. Ah well. We'll get them.. Some time soon. We've got a time machine. El, we've got all the time in the world. And back." He smirked. Eleanor had already forgotten her troubles.

"I'll race you to the sea." She laughed, and took off running. The Doctor watched her for a few moments, his beautiful wife, before he laughed to himself and followed her.

"This isn't fair! You're only wearing shorts! I've got this bloody suit on!" He cried, but he was only met by her tinkling laughter.

I previously had this up at the last chapter for about an hour, but I love you all so much that I can't leave it here. I want this to be as equally long as the other fics. So.. We're back on.

Hope you enjoyed.

-Fay x 


	18. Italian Restaurants and Big News

Eleanor Thorn. The girl who saw ghosts. The girl who skipped through time. The girl stuck in the parallel world. The wife of a Time Lord. Protector of the universe.

As they finally arrived back to Earth, with a group of angry wedding guests tagging alone, they had to finally say goodbye to their guests, and consequently their wedding. They'd been on their honeymoon for five weeks. For three of those weeks there had been no aliens, no monsters, barely any running. No deaths, no horror. Time seemed to have stopped still.

But they couldn't hide from their problems for too long. So they had gone back to their wedding party destination and had picked up the group, who had shouted at them before filing into the TARDIS angrily.

"It's not our fault! The TARDIS was supposed to be organising everything!" The Doctor shouted over the commotion in their console room. "Stop blaming us!"

"Doctor. You left us. For five weeks. Five weeks of putting up with my daughter and Jack Harkness flirting with each other!" River stressed, glaring at the man, who shrugged happily.

"Nothing to crude I hope, Melody Pond." He laughed, but only Eleanor laughed along. When they did locate River in the crowd, her arms were folded and she looked angry, but she had a certain twinkle in her eye that let them know that she would forgive them in no time at all.

The look in Jackie Tyler's eye was the opposite. "I cannot believe you just left us! And I bet Eleanor told you to pick us up and I bet you ignored her!" She exclaimed, gesticulating wildly. The Doctor shifted uncomfortably and looked at Eleanor awkwardly.

"She got it bang on." She replied, trying to hide her smirk. The Doctor smiled and shook his head, turning back to the crowd. When they landed in London, he cheered, oblivious to the fact that everyone was staring at him.

"Waaay! Finally. Go on then, out you get. Thanks for coming. Break a leg. Brilliant. Bye. Great." He said, near enough pushing each person left for Earth out of the ship.

When everyone had left, he clapped and turned around, and jumped when he saw a grinning Amy sat on the jump seat, swinging her legs, holding Rory's hand.

"No! What are you two still doing here?" The Doctor asked, bounding over to them and staring them down.

"We haven't seen you in five weeks, and we missed you!" Amy exclaimed, ignoring the fact that her husband was shaking his head in a foul mood.

"We missed you too, but off you pop. Go and do whatever married people do." The Doctor said, pulling Amy up by her hand and trying to launch her to the doors.

"You're a married person now, Doctor." Amy reminded him. The Doctor's eyes lit up and he grinned.

"I know!" He exclaimed, as if telling her a secret. "Rory! Permission to hug?"

"Granted." Rory growled, but took the opportunity to hug Eleanor, whom he wasn't mad at, surprisingly enough.

"C'mere!" He said, and Eleanor hugged him tightly as they swayed during their hug. "You're so tanned." Rory told her, looking at her now bronze but usually milky white skin.

"I think I'm working it." Eleanor replied, letting him go and checking out her arms. "Guess where we went."

"If you went to Rio I'm going to slap him." Amy warned, walking back over to Rory. Eleanor grinned.

"We went to Rio!" She exclaimed, grinning manically. Amy's eyes turned cloudy and her face dropped.

"Enough of this idle chit chat. If you two insist on staying, where are we going to go?" The Doctor interrupted, happy that he hadn't been slapped.

"Rio!" Amy exclaimed, sighing as she collapsed back into the jump seat.

"Amy, we've spent three weeks there. We're not going back." The Doctor shouted. Amy rolled her eyes and Rory shifted uncomfortably.

"I've missed London. Why don't we stay in London, go for a meal or something." Eleanor suggested.

"That, Mrs Eleanor... Oh. What's your last name?" The Doctor asked, shifting. "You're not Eleanor Thorn anymore."

"Smith." They both said at the same time.

"Ok. That, Mrs Eleanor Smith.. Is why I married you. Let's be normal for once." The Doctor grinned, locking hands with Eleanor and leading them out.

"Yay." Amy said sarcastically, and she dragged Rory out of the TARDIS as they followed.

"Present day London, England, Earth. Haven't been here in a while. Been spending too much time in Leadworth." The Doctor said, sticking his tongue out disgustedly. "London 2012 Olympics is currently on right now, brilliant. History in the making. Don't you just LOVE it?" He asked, swinging his arms and leading them to God knows where.

"Um.. Yeah. Doctor.. Do you know where we're going?" Amy asked, jogging to keep up with his brisk pace.

"Course I do. I always know where we're.. Oh no. We might be lost. Actually." He said, coming to a stand still. He licked his finger and held it up.

"Not this again." Rory whined, letting his head drop in his hands. Eleanor rolled her eyes and bounced on her toes a little, wanting to get moving again.

"What about there?" She asked, pointing forwards at a large but nice looking Italian restaurant right in front of them.

"Yes!" The Doctor exclaimed, and began walking again.

"Are you seriously telling me you missed this?" Rory asked quietly as they followed him into the restaurant.

"Oh yes." Amy replied, not looking up at him as she spoke.

They had just ordered drinks and were currently sat waiting for a table. Eleanor observed people around her as they waited. A man proposing to a woman, a baby crying in the corner.

The baby made her jolt. A thought passed through her mind. She counted days in her head. She went pale.

"Excuse me." She said quietly, making her way to the bathroom. Only Amy noticed the girls quiet sadness, and immediately followed her.

"What's wrong?" She asked sternly as she saw Eleanor simply looking at herself in the mirror.

"Amy.. I think.. I might be..." She began, tears forming in her eyes.

"No...!" Amy gushed, moving forwards. "Really?" Eleanor nodded. "You're late." Amy stated, nodding knowingly.

"Exactly." Eleanor replied quietly.

"Isn't this a really good thing?" Amy exclaimed smiling at her. Eleanor smiled gently back but couldn't hold back the tears.

"The Doctor's going to be freaked out. I'm going to be huge. We won't be able to travel for ages. We'll have to look after a baby. We'll have to be normal for a while. He'll hate me, and he'll hate the baby!" She gushed.

"Do. Not. Do. This. He'll be so happy. You know what he's like. He'll be scared, of course he will. It would be weird if he wasn't. But it'll be a good scared. With butterflies and smiles. You know how good he is with children. That's because he likes children, El. He could never hate you, and he could definitely never hate that child inside you." She stated knowingly.

"What..." A shocked voice said at the door. Eleanor groaned before turning around to face Rory. "I just came to tell you we've got a table.." He said awkwardly.

"Come here!" Amy hissed, pulling him by his arm into the ladies bathroom. "You have to swear not to say a word until she knows for definite!" She growled.

"I promise." Rory said, looking scared of his suddenly sinister wife.

"Now. We're gonna go out there. We're gonna pretend to be normal. El's gonna stop crying. Rory's gonna stop looking terrified. Act. Natural." Amy instructed, before tossing her hair and walking out. Her walk was anything but natural. El went next, and too, she looked tense and as if she were a bad actress.

Rory groaned and followed. The only one looking natural. When they reached the table, they took a seat.

"Everything alright?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah, fine. Why wouldn't it be? Everything's perfect. Superb." Eleanor rambled nervously, and she took a big drink of her wine before spitting it out awkwardly. Amy closed her eyes and shook her head.

"The wine.. Tastes.. Bad." El said feebly, pushing her glass away. The Doctor looked at her with knitted eyebrows before nodding and moving her glass, smiling happily as if he bought it.

"El.. I think I left my bag in the bathroom. Come with me?" Amy asked, signalling for them to leave. She'd kicked her bag under the table to Rory, who'd gulped.

Eleanor looked embarrassed as she nodded and stood up.

"Ooh. Women things." The Doctor said awkwardly, laughing slightly and gesticulating as he did so.

"I know.. Women. Can't live with them, can't live without them." Rory replied, gulping again.

"I'm going to see where they are." The Doctor said, cracking under the awkwardness and standing up.

"No! No.. I mean.. No. Don't do that." Rory told him, standing back up and pushing the Doctor down. He looked up at Rory incredulously.

Meanwhile, Amy took El back into the bathroom to try and calm her down and make her act naturally.

"He will guess that something is up if you don't act normal. And you do want to wait until you know for definite before telling him, right?" Amy asked. Eleanor nodded sadly. "Right! Girl power! We can do this!" Amy said, trying but failing at her pep talk. Eleanor shook her head and walked back out.

"Haha, funny thing. Amy had actually had her bag here all along." Eleanor laughed, glaring at Rory as he coughed to hide his laugh. Amy soon followed and took her seat.

"Someone must have stolen my bag." She said, brushing it off with a wave of her hand. She ignored the shaking of El's head and Rory's hissed 'Shut up!'

The Doctor glared at the three of them. "What's going on?" He asked, warning them to tell him. "You can't keep anything from me, so don't even try." He sounded dangerous. He stared at Eleanor, trying to break her with a look, but she was simply looking down and shifting in her seat.

"Fine." He said, sounding irritated. Eleanor sighed, Amy rolled her eyes and Rory gulped. For the third time in one evening.

The waiter suddenly came over, seeming very jolly. "Good evening! What can I get for you lovely group?" He asked, grinning and brandishing his notepad. The Doctor ordered for them in a sullen and serious voice. The waiter's grin faded slightly, but he smiled again when he walked away.

The Doctor leaned forwards. "I want to know what's going on." He told them.

"Okay okay! We're holding a surprise party for your birthday!" Amy said, holding her hands up. Eleanor shot to look at Amy.

"Really?" The Doctor asked, sitting up and grinning. He adjusted his bow tie and suddenly looked rather happy. "That's so cool. I've always wanted one."

"Ah yeah. Haha. That's what it was." Eleanor said, laughing awkwardly and gulping down her wine, before remembering and spitting it back into her glass.

This made the Doctor realise. "No. That wasn't true was it." He said coldly. Amy shook her head and looked down.

"You're... You're..." He began, stuttering slightly.

"I don't know for sure." Eleanor said quietly. She didn't say a word as the Doctor picked his jacket up and left them sitting there.

Eleanor felt tears rise in her eyes and she let her head fall into her hands as she started crying.

"Oh, my God." Amy squeaked, before wrapping her arms around the girl as she sobbed.

"That was totally unexpected." Rory muttered, not really sure what to do.  



	19. Rory Saves The Day

"Go after him!" Amy hissed at Rory, and he froze in place for a second before launching out of his seat and followed the Doctor.

At this precise point, the waiters deemed it necessary to deliver their food.

"Oh dear.. Your friends.. They gone." He noted, after setting down the four plates. When he looked up to see Eleanor's tear stained face and the deeply moved face of Amy, he picked their plates up and ordered they be taken back out. "He gone, eh? Tell you what.. You just pay for drinks and I won't charge for the food." He said kindly. Amy smiled with gratitude and handed some money over.

"Thank you very much, that's very kind of you." Amy told him, before picking up both hers and El's jackets and pulling Eleanor out the door.

"Where are we going?" Eleanor asked, blinking against the suddenly bright sun. Amy didn't reply.

Walking in the sun helped to clear Eleanor's mind somewhat. If the Doctor didn't want the baby, that was fine. He could leave her and continue travelling on his own.

But she wouldn't be getting rid of it. She wasn't that type of person. She got herself into this mess, so she'll have to live with the consequences. Besides, she didn't see it as a bad thing. She knew from the moment she saw the Doctor dancing with the children at her wedding that she wanted to give that man children, he needed a child to call his own.

And maybe then, the Time Lord population wouldn't seem so meagre.

She smiled at the thought of the Doctor, bending over his old crib and cradling their child as it cried. But she knew that would probably not happen now, now that he had left without uttering a single word to her, the mother of his child.

"Don't worry about him. He's just scared." Amy tried to tell her, but El wasn't having any of it. She didn't reply, but she shook her head sadly as Amy pulled her into a drug store. She picked up a pregnancy test and paid for it.

"I could get a scan in the TARDIS.." Eleanor told her as Amy put the test in her bag.

"Don't you want to do it the traditional way?" Amy asked, as she dragged her into some toilets.

The Doctor was sat on a wall, separating the busy London streets from the Thames. He was staring into the fast flowing and dirty water, kicking stones and watching them sink miserably to the bottom. He winced as he looked up into the sun, and sighed as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Amy. Come to nag him and tell him off.

No, this hand was larger. Rory. Definitely Rory, he thought. He looked up and there he was, Rory the Roman. Rory had always been excited at the thought of Amy having his child. He'd dreamed about it, in fact. Longed for the day when she would give birth.

Why couldn't he feel that excitement? Was it because he would be forced to live a normal life? Or was he simply not ready? The thought of fatherdom scared him. He could barely take care of himself and Eleanor.. How would be able to look after a new born child?

He moved over slightly when Rory climbed onto the cold stone wall and take a seat next to him.

They were silent for a few seconds.

"Doctor... I know you're scared. I know the thought of looking after a completely innocent child is terrifying, but it's worth it. When you see Eleanor get bigger and bigger, you'll see how incredible it is that your child is alive. And when you hold it for the first time in your arms, you know you'd do anything for it. When it's asleep, you want to hug it and never let go. You want to protect it, and you'd dress up as a Roman and fight off the Silence to do so.

It seems daunting now, I know. I was terrified when I heard Amy tell you she was pregnant. I might not have seemed it, but I was so nervous.. I didn't have a clue about.. Ultrasounds and scans and labour and how to dress a tiny person without breaking them. How to stop them crying, how to feel good about yourself, how to trust yourself to keep this thing alive. But as soon as you see your child, Doctor. You just know. It's instinctual.

And Eleanor's terrified too. It's not like she's entirely happy and confident about it. She's nervous about exactly the same things that you are, but she's got it worse. She has to carry it around in her, making sure she doesn't poison it, making sure she's looking after herself. Then she's got to give birth and concentrate on keeping herself and the baby alive.

And I'll tell you something right now, I think you'll make an excellent dad. You can speak baby, for God sake! You'll know exactly what to do. You'll be so good. If it's a girl, you'll be her favourite man. You'll be her protector. Her daddy. And if it's a boy, you'll be the one to teach it about girls -not that you know much- football, science. You'll be his role model. So you've got to see El right now. She's a wreck. A hormonal, emotional, angsty wreck. And she thinks you don't want a baby, and that you hate her. She's slightly over-exaggerated yes.. But I can see the fear in her eyes. She thinks she's lost you. She thinks she's tying you down. She thinks you won't want a normal life for a couple of years.

So, please. Go and see her." Rory finished, and he took a deep gulp of air.

The Doctor was impressed. He'd never heard Rory speak so much.

He didn't say anything, he just jumped down from the wall and took off sprinting as if his life depended on it.

He ran down streets, using their telepathic bond to determine where his wife and possibly child were.

When he located them, he sprinted down the street until he saw them. She was sat on a bench, a small white stick in her hand and Amy talking avidly to her by her side. She looked excited.. But devastated at the same time.

When he reached the bench, Eleanor turned round and stood up. He strode towards her, putting a strong hand on her neck and forced his lips onto hers.

The white stick fell to the ground as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him back with all force. One hand stayed on her neck whilst the other moved down to her hip. He then wrapped his arm around her back and broke the kiss. He looked down to the floor and noticed that the white stick was in fact a pregnancy test.

And it read positive.

He grinned, and then began laughing. Eleanor, not quite sure of what to do, began laughing too. The hand on her neck moved to her stomach, and he pressed it there.

"What changed?" Eleanor asked him quietly.

"Rory the Roman is a good talker when he sets his mind to it." The Doctor replied. "I'm so sorry I did that. I'm just so terrified I don't really know what I'm doing." He laughed. Eleanor laughed too, amidst her sniffles and tears.

"I'm terrified too." She laughed, and he moved his hands and grabbed one of hers, and they walked back to Amy who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Amelia Pond. The girl who waited. Guess what?" The Doctor asked.

"What?" Amy asked, grinning still.

"I'm going to be a daddy!" He laughed incredulously, looking rather shell shocked but deliriously happy.

As they heard heavy breathing behind them, they turned around to be faced with a red faced Rory, who had had to run through countless streets to try and find them.

"You could have waited for me!"

I know it's short, but I had to write something! I find this the cutest thing ever.

Please review, because I actually love reading the comments you give me.

So yeah.. Comment and stuff.

-Fay x 


	20. The Wife, The Child And The Wardrobe

Ahh! Has everyone seen the new trailer for season seven?! I almost cried.. :( AND the new series starts this month guys! I m so so excited! :)  
Another thing, I don t really know how long Time Ladies are pregnant for :( If you know, please comment. But otherwise, I m going to say nine months. A nice round figure. Another thing, until she gives birth it's mainly gonna be one-shots. Hope you don't mind.

And yes.. The bit in Ikea where El takes the Doctor's hand is a replica of (500) Days of Summer, I even imagine her to be dressed as Summer. :)))))

Oh. And I don't own Ikea.  
ALSO, I have a new Doctor Who fic out, about another Time Lady called Marianne, who s mad at the Doctor for some reason. Please check it out, I have high expectations for this one.  
Enjoy x

Eleanor, now three months pregnant, was sick of being fawned over. It wasn't unsual to be pregnant, she kept insisting. Amy had done it, why couldn't she!

"I think today's the day, my dear Eleanor and unknown child, we go furniture shopping!" The Doctor exclaimed, his eyes shining as he looked at her, excited.

"I'm only three months pregnant." Eleanor refuted. Amy, walking into the console, was also happy.

"You haven't heard where he wants to go, yet. Forget your intergalactic amazing shops, especially designed to look beautiful for Time Lord baby's.. He wants to go to..." She began.

"Ikea!" The Doctor grinned, adjusting his bow tie. Eleanor rolled her eyes.

"Trust you." She said, standing on her tip-toes to kiss his cheek."Ikea. I like it. How untypical." She grinned, watching him do his dance around the console, twirling and swirling as he typed in the co-ordinates.

Rory soon walked in and stood near his wife, with his hand on the small of her back. "So she went with the Ikea plan, then?" He asked, rolling his eyes at Amy.

"Yep. Hold on!" The Doctor cried.

The group's day out in Ikea was exactly the opposite of ordinary. For one, the Doctor wanted to spend the entire day just looking at children's toys that he could manipulate with the sonic and turn into something majestic for his unborn child. Eleanor was intent on finding nursery furniture, like high chairs and mobile's for above the cot. Amy and Rory were looking for toys to give to their supposed Godchild, who Amy claimed would call her 'Cool Aunt Amy'.

On top of this, the Doctor had a large group of small children fawning over him and following him around as he turned each toy on and set them moving, when they weren't supposed to. A few single mother's were eyeing him up as he played with their children, thinking how he would be a great father. Of course he didn't help when he kept looking up and smiling at them, even winking when he scanned a new toy; thinking they were enjoying him work too. He'd gotten quite a cult following, had the Doctor.

El was also being looked at by potential suitors. A man, probably not noticing that El was pregnant, kept sidling up to her and helping her carry things or he helped her get things from high shelves.

"Oh, there you go." He smiled, lifting her up a bit so she could pull down a small wardrobe.

"Thanks." Eleanor smiled, not realising that the man had been following her around for a while.

"I don't want to seem forward or anything, but I think you're beautiful. You wanna meet up sometime?" He asked, seemingly embarrassed. Eleanor looked him over. He seemed sweet enough. He was tall with black curly hair and a duffel coat.

She simply smiled, flashed her wedding ring and then pointed at her baby bump. "Taken, I'm afraid." She told him. She grinned as he flushed red, and she left him to his thoughts. She yelped a little as she walked straight into said husband, who was looking behind her at the man as if he was going to 'knock his block off,' as he put it later.

"Who's that man?" He asked. Eleanor shook her head.

"I don't know, dear. He asked me out." She said, smirking as he frowned intently at the man, who looked at him as if he had something wrong with him. Eleanor stood in front of the Doctor, slammed the wardrobe into his chest, smiled and pulled him away from a potential fight. When she turned around, however, she came face to face with three single mothers with their children by their sides.

They wouldn't move out of her way. "Hello." She smiled awkwardly, not knowing what they were doing.

"Will you stop following me!" The Doctor told the children, who's big doe eyes welled up. He shoved past them, wardrobe in hand as they went to find a shopping cart.. And Amy and Rory.

As they walked, Eleanor's hand snaked its way into the Doctor's.

"What about a cot?" The Doctor asked, looking down at his wife.

"I like yours." She smiled. "That you had as a baby." His eyes swelled and he smiled.

"Really?! I thought you'd want something new and you know.. Colour schemed." He told her.

"Really? Me.. With colour schemes? And why would I want something ugly and new when I could have something that means something to you." She told him, unknowingly making a large grin spread on his face.

"Have I told you I love you?" He asked.

"Um... No. I don't think you have." She laughed, and he joined in, letting her grab a shopping cart and putting the wardrobe into it. "I have an idea." She grinned. She put the wardrobe to one side, and climbed in the cart. "Push me!"

He laughed as if impressed with her thinking, before leaning against the cart and pushing it, running with her as she laughed, flying along the aisles. He saved her just before the inevitable crash into a wall. He then leant forwards, brushed some of her brown and now messed up hair out of her eyes and kissed her nose. She smiled up at him through her long lashes and grabbed his neck, crushing his lips to her.

An awkward cough broke their kiss, and they looked up to see Rory and Amy stood with their hands on hips.

"Why is Eleanor in a shopping trolley?" Amy demanded, pointing at the cart and then El.

~8~

Eleanor and the Doctor were supposedly asleep in their quite large bed, but neither really were. This wasn't an unusual occurrence.

Eleanor worried about how she would look in only a few months, and how much she would repel the Doctor. She worried that she wouldn't be enough for her child, or that the TARDIS would be the opposite of a family home. She was worried that the Doctor would get bored, and long to travel even though Eleanor would soon be unable to do so.

The Doctor worred about being a father, and he worried if he would be a good daddy to a child. He worried that Eleanor would find someone better, who would be a natural parent, as well as someone who would be willing to settle down. He worried himself that he wouldn't be able to protect El or the child, and that he wouldn't be enough.

Neither knew the other was awake until the Doctor heard El sigh. He turned to her side, wrapped an arm around her bump and leant his head on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" He whispered. He sat up straight when he felt a tear drip onto his hand. "Eleanor, why're you crying?" He asked gently. Eleanor looked up and sat up next to him.

"Nothing." She whispered coarsely, wiping the tears away. He wrapped an arm around her waist.

"What are you worried about?" He whispered.

"In a couple of months, I'm going to be huge... And ugly and stuff. I'll look like a planet. Planet Eleanor. And you wont want to look at me." She cried.

"Oh will I not? And is this an informed decision?" He laughed, kissing her nose. She sniffled miserably and didn't reply. "Eleanor, I didn't only marry you because you're stunning you know? I think you're perfect in every sense. And when you get bigger and bigger, do you really think that I.. I out of everyone.. Would care? I couldn't care less, dear. I wouldn't care if you were the size of a planet. You'll always be the prettiest girl in the world.. Universe." He told her, wiping a few stray tears of hers away with the back of his hand. She nodded and smiled at him.

"Why are you still awake anyway?" She whispered, leaning on him as he rested a hand on her bump. "What are you worrying about?"

"A lot." He sighed, running a hand through his hand. "Something to be talked about on another day." He leaned in for another kiss, before pulling her down so she had her face buried in her chest and his hand knotted in her hair.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He murmured back.

I know it's short.. But I'm thinking two one shots per day, for about a week or two.. And then it's baby time!

And I'm going to Scotland from Sunday to Thursday, so I unfortunately won't be updating then :( Sorry!

Please review!

-Fay x 


	21. A Dalek Requires Help

If any of you didn't get it, the mysterious man who wanted El's number was supposed to be Sherlock! But you know.. Not a sociopath. I thought if I added the scarf it would be too obvious! :)

Also, I have sad news. A very very nice fan, IAmLokiOfAsgard informed me that someone on Quotev copied my story and posted it under the same name and everything. I was actually really upset, and what made it worse is that I couldn't find it! Luckily, it was reported and taken down, but I was still upset that somebody actually copied my hard work and pretended it was their own. Thank you again for reporting it, Zara. :-) So, the only websites any of my stories should be on is Fanfiction, and Wattpad. If you see them on any other site, please could you either let me know or report them! If you do report them, if you let me know I will read your stories and do a little review of it. :-)

-Fay x

Cardiff. Wales. United Kingdom. Earth. Present Day.

He'd made a special effort to impress. A bunch of balloons in one arm, a bunch of roses in the other and a selection of nonalcoholic wine and champagne in a bag. He was prepared.

When the noise finally came, he couldn't help but grin as he looked around for the mysterious blue box. Knowing the Doctor, he'd take one look outside and whizz back off again without uttering a word.

When the doors did open, though.. It was Rory who walked out. When he caught sight of him, his face turned thundery and he looked furious.

"You..." He began.

"Hey..!" Jack said, grinning. "I brought Amy flowers." He said, trying to soften the blow of him being there.

"What the hell are you doing here? You tried seducing my daughter in front of me!" Rory.. Well.. roared. Jack winced.

"Yeah, about that.." He began, but when he saw Amy walk out and grin at him, he knew he'd been forgiven.

"Jack!" She exclaimed, walking over coolly and patting his arm. "What're you doing here?"

"Well. You texted me the good news about my favourite Time Lady, and I thought I'd wait until his usual trip to fill up the TARDIS and say hey." He smiled. Amy winced as Jack loaded her arms with the things before running to hug his favourite Time Lady, as he put it.

He picked her up and wheeled her round in his arms. "Jack!" She cried.

"Careful. She's wearing a dress." The Doctor said seriously, following out behind. Jack put her down and shook the Doctor's hand.

"I got you something!" He grinned, picking the things back up from Amy. He handed El the balloons, which read-

BABY BOY

BABY GIRL

BABY TIME LORD.

"I didn't know which to get, but I thought the Time Lord one is pretty accurate." He chuckled. Eleanor thanked him profoundly.

"And these are for all of us." He said, gesturing to the drinks. "And this is for you, for maybe embarrassing you with River." He said, handing the roses to Amy. She laughed, before kissing his cheek.

"So.. I was thinking.. I want to catch up with my friends and then.."

"Whoa. Whoa. We've not been doing much lately. I don't know if you can see my wife's quite large bump." The Doctor said, pointing to the now five month bump. "She's a planet. Planet Eleanor." He said proudly, smiling. Jack grinned.

"So.. You're not having problems settling down?" He asked, and he winced when Eleanor's smile faded. She was obviously worried about that.

"No." The Doctor laughed, not seeing his wife's sudden frown. "Why don't we spend the day in the TARDIS?" He asked, slinging his arm around El's waist and leading them back in.

"He won't let me out. That's what it is." El sighed, sitting down on the jumpseat and looking fed up of being pregnant already. Jack smirked down at her, and then looked up at the Doctor with an accusing look on his face.

"She's not a kid. She knows how to look after herself." He chastised. Eleanor grinned. That was exactly her point. The Doctor shifted, he never liked being ganged up on.

All smiles faded when a sudden loud bang outside rocked the ship and everyone in it. The Doctor immediately covered El with his own body to protect her as the ship continued to shake.

Outside they could hear screams and shouts, it seemed another alien attack was happening. El growled under her breath as everyone stood back up and shook themselves off.

"Everyone OK? El.. Amy.. Rory?" The Doctor asked. They all shouted that they were alright.

"I'm good too, thanks." Jack rolled his eyes. "Can we just go and see what's happening please?" He sighed. It was never a dull day with the Doctor and Eleanor.

The Doctor, Jack and Rory bounded over to the TARDIS doors and opened them slowly to be met by a curly haired River Song.

"Doctor! We need you!" She exclaimed, with dust all over her face and her hair a mess. She pulled his arm quickly and pulled him into the chaos ridden streets. Some buildings were on fire, people were running around screaming and there, right in the middle of an empty road, was a Dalek.

A single, lone Dalek.

The Doctor stared at it with disbelief on his face. It looked battered and old. Pieces of it's casing were falling off, it's eye stalk was damaged and it's gun was bent in half and broken.

"It fell to Earth, and is insisting you help it." River sighed. "It's gun may be bent in half but it's sure as hell shooting people."

"Why on Earth would I help it? That... thing.. It deserves no help." The Doctor stressed, walking right up to it's scratched and defaced eye stalk and peering straight into it.

"Doc-tor." It said, in a half crazed and frenzied voice. "Doc-tor."

The Doctor closed his eyes and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger.

"I can't.. I just can't..."

"Doctor.. If you don't help it, how many people do you think it will kill." Amy said from behind him, looking at him with a concerned look on her face. She knew how much the Doctor disliked Dalek's. She knew what they represented.

He sighed again, and only looked up when he felt a cool hand take his. He looked down and smiled when he saw Eleanor.

She looked to the Dalek with a proud and brave look on her face.

"What do you want?" She demanded, a hand on her stomach as if she were protecting their child.

"Help." The Dalek croaked. El frowned. Help?

"With what? What would you need help for?" The Doctor asked, looking confused. "Why are you on Earth anyway? I don't believe you simply fell." He sneered.

"I was looking for someone. And... I fell. Doc-tor. Elea-nor. Help me." It wheezed. Eleanor's eyebrows knotted as if she didn't quite believe it, and the Doctor sighed for the third time and gritted his teeth.

"What do you want us to do about it?" He demanded. The Dalek wheeled forwards slightly, moving ever closer to the group.

"Stay back." Jack warned, aiming one of his many guns at the lone Dalek. It stopped. Jack turned to the right to see River doing exactly the same thing. When she saw him looking, she winked, causing him to grin.

"Why shouldn't we kill you right now?" Amy challenged, her arms crossed as she stared at the Dalek.

The Dalek looked at her for a moment, before looking down at it's broken gun and slowly moved it up.

Everyone jumped when they heard the laser shoot out and hit Jack square in the chest. He choked slightly before dropping to the floor. Amy immediately jolted forwards, only to be stopped when River grabbed her arm.

"Leave him." She warned through gritted teeth as she watched the dead man on the floor.

"Why would we help you now?" Eleanor demanded, as she watched out of the corner of her eye as Jack staggered back up.

"He lives." The Dalek accused, and he aimed the gun again.

"Oh no you don't." River shouted, and she blasted the Dalek's gun with her own. El sighed and leaned her head on the Doctor's arm.

"I will ask you again, what do you want us to do?" The Doctor asked.

"Take me home." The Dalek asked.

"We can't do that, can we, Doctor?" Rory asked, looking concerned and keeping one eye on the Dalek at all times.

"I don't know!" He shouted. "I don't know." He said, slightly calmer. "We can't leave it to kill everybody!"

"No we can't. But we can't let it on the TARDIS either." El said calmly.

"What else can we do?" The Doctor asked, looking down at her sincerely. She sighed.

"I am dying." The Dalek croaked miserably.

"Doctor, we cannot take it to Skaro. If we take it back, they will use it for the destruction of something." River stated, looking warily at the Dalek.

"I agree, Doctor. We can't happily hand another solider back over." Jack said, still wincing at the pain in his chest. "That thing already shot me, it's not like it won't kill us on board."

The Doctor growled and stormed over to the Dalek. "I can't. You know I can't. So what do you want from me?!" He shouted.

"Take me home, so I can die happy." It told him, looking at him with his big blue eye.

"It just wants to die." Rory added, looking sincerely at the Doctor. "I say we do it."

"Me too." Amy agreed.

"If it promises that it just wants to die, we do it. But I'm not going to stop aiming my gun at it." River sighed, not wanting to deny a dying wish, even if it did come from a Dalek.

"If it doesn't die on Skaro, it will die because of River and I. So I say we do it. Take it home." Jack nodded, also pulling his gun back out and pointing it right at the eye stalk of the creature.

"We'll need to secure it somewhere on board. If it gets it's.. Hands on board the TARDIS technology, it could break down the whole of time and space." Eleanor told the Doctor.

"What do we secure it with?"

"I don't know.. Chains? Unbreakable chains? Like you did to the Father of the Family of Blood." El suggested. The Doctor smiled.

"I think I may have some left." He grinned. "You lot stay here, make sure it doesn't do anything naughty." The Doctor warned the group, before running into the TARDIS.

"Isn't he going to make a great father." Amy laughed sarcastically.

"What?" River asked. Eleanor turned to her, confused.

"You didn't know?" She asked.

"Of course I didn't know. Nobody has told me!" She exclaimed. Eleanor's mouth fell open.

"Well. There you go then. We're having a baby." Eleanor smiled when River looked at her in disbelief.

The Doctor soon burst out of the TARDIS with unbreakable chains. "Rightio then. On we go. Come on, Dalek. Onboard. Don't touch anything, don't say anything.. Just don't do anything you shouldn't. Not that you'll be able to." He grinned, opening the door for it. River went after, her gun still pointing at it, with Jack in front of it. Everyone went onboard after, looking warily at the Dalek that could now easily kill them all.


	22. The Dalek Wants To Break Free

The Doctor had tied the Dalek up in a cage like room in the TARDIS, with River and Jack's help of course. It hadn't moved, or even talked. It was if it wanted to be kept locked away.

When the trio walked back into the console room, Eleanor was pacing, looking confused. She walked up to the Doctor and looked at him in the eye.

"We're stupid. We're so stupid. Stupid and thick." She told him.

"What?" He asked.

"Skaro... Time lock." She told him. "Why the hell didn't we think of that?" She demanded. "I didn't even think, 'Oh wait, Skaro is inaccessible.'" She cried. The Doctor smirked.

"Well, I did. So don't worry." He told her. This caused everyone to become momentarily confused.

"Ah." Jack said, when he realised what was going through the Doctor's head.

"Exactly." The Doctor smiled. "Now. Everyone, could you please move away from this room. Go into a room quite far away. Jack, River. You're with me." He said.

"What's going on? Doctor?" Amy asked, not wanting to leave her daughter alone. The Doctor waved her off.

"Eleanor. I will explain shortly. Please please please, it's safer for you away from here. You need to go. You need to look after the Pond's. Go." He pleaded with her, taking her hands in his own and looking into her eyes. She nodded. She trusted him with her life.

"C'mon." She smiled at Rory and Amy, who sighed and followed her to a distant room.

"Doc-tor." Came the familiar croaky voice.

"Action time." River grinned, and the trio walked into the room where the Dalek was tied up. It hadn't moved, but they knew what was coming. "It's time to give her up." It told him.

The Doctor laughed. "Really? I don't think so." He told the Dalek, walking right up to it's eye stalk and peering into it. "I really don't think anyone is giving anything up. Except I won't have a pet Dalek in my TARDIS."

The Dalek didn't say anything. It didn't fully understand what the Doctor was meaning.

"Time to give her up." It repeated, at a loss for words. The Doctor turned backwards to see River and Jack, both armed to the teeth, pointing various guns at the Dalek. This he didn't like, but the idea of giving her up was even worse. Never. He'd promised.

"I don't think you understand, Mr Dalek." The Doctor told it. "I am not giving you my wife."

"How did you know?" The Dalek asked quietly. Jack didn't know a Dalek could be quiet.

"It's not hard to work out. You were looking for someone and fell to Earth. You didn't fall, you were pushed. Pushed by your Dalek leaders to find the baby Time Lord. That's who you were looking for. What? Why? So you could bring it up to defeat me? I don't know why you would want it. But you're not having Eleanor or the baby, so you were pushed to Earth for nothing." The Doctor informed the broken Dalek, whose eye stalk was now moving up and down as if considering his words.

"She will come with me, for the good of the universe." The Dalek told the Doctor.

"The good of the universe? See, that's how we know you're not telling the truth. The only thing Dalek's care about is Dalek's." Jack sneered.

"Time Lord's will bring the end of the world. Another child of Gallifrey would be the downfall of the Universe." The Dalek stated.

The Doctor shook his head. "And just how are you planning to take my wife from me? You're broken. You're useless. You're nothing." He spat.

He shouldn't have said that.

Right before his eyes the Dalek began repairing itself. It's broken and shot gun straightened out and became pristine and clean again. River closed her eyes in disbelief. It's armour was reconnected to the body, and the anti-bullet barriers were put back in place. It's eye stalk repaired, and it's blue eye was scratch less and pristine. It seemed to grow, if that seemed possible. It was a fully functional Dalek, capable of killing them all and taking Eleanor.

"That's how." The Doctor said. "But can you really break through unbreakable chains? Ha!" He grinned. Jack snorted, nobody could break from them. Even Daleks.

They could see it trying, and failing to break them.

"LET ME GO." It demanded, in it's now military ready and aggressively loud voice.

"No." The Doctor replied simply.

"LET ME GO."

"No. Let's just say I'll keep you here. You can't move. You can't turn your head. You can't turn your weapons. And I think we'll put more barriers up. What do you two think?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh, definitely." River agreed.

"Couldn't think of a better idea myself." Jack taunted. "I'll go and get more chains." He laughed, before handing River his extra guns and running to the console.

"YOU CANNOT KEEP ME HERE. DALEKS REIGN SUPREME. I SHALL BREAK OUT."

"Do you want to break free?" The Doctor grinned.

"I WANT TO BREAK FREE." The Dalek agreed. He snorted. If El were with him, she'd have laughed too.

"Sorry to break it to you dear, but you can't break free. God knows you want to, but you can't." River smirked, joining in on the joke.

Jack rushed back and went to the Dalek, and bound it up in yet more chains.

"Bye then." The Doctor said to the Dalek, and the trio walked out, only to sprint into the console and wait for the inevitable.

The Dalek would break the chains. Of course it would. They're too strong. It would always find a way.

"What do we do when it gets free?" River asked, suddenly extremely serious.

"I don't know. But Eleanor isn't safe wherever she is. If the Dalek gets out, it will look for her. Not us." The Doctor grimaced. "Why didn't I think of this before?!"

"Well, we need to find them then, don't we?" River asked. They looked at each other for a mere moment before sprinting through the corridors, pleading with the TARDIS to let them find the trio easily.

Luckily, the TARDIS hated the Dalek as much as the group did, and locating El, Rory and Amy was easy.

The trio burst into the room. "What's happening?" Amy demanded, walking straight up to the Doctor and looking him in the eye.

"Bit of an emergency. We need to move, and fast. I'm pretty sure I just heard the Dalek breaking free." He grimaced.

"God knows he wanted to break free." Eleanor muttered, before smirking to herself. The Doctor grinned too before grabbing her hand.

"Geronimo!" He yelled, as they all ran through never ending corridors, trying to find a way of getting the Dalek out of the TARDIS, and hopefully into something it wouldn't be able to break free from.

"To the console!" The Doctor yelled, upon realising what needed to be done.

"Why?" Eleanor yelled. "What does it want?"

"You. And our baby." He choked, finally fully realising what he could so easily lose if they didn't act fast. "I won't lose you, El! You know I won't. But we need to get to the console, now!" He shouted as they continued sprinting.

"Doctor! It's right behind us! I can hear it!" Rory shouted, looking back worriedly, only to see the Dalek slowly making it's way down the corridor.

"We're nearly there!" River shouted in encouragement, her and Jack both facing the Dalek, preparing to blast it with their guns. (Guns that the Dalek wouldn't be able to block the bullet of.)

"If you even try to shoot one of us, you're having your head blown off Buster." Jack warned, narrowly avoiding falling over a step.

"Turn right!" The Doctor instructed as they got to a corner. They all turned left, hopefully confusing the Dalek. It didn't work. "Damn it, I thought that might work." He hissed.

"It had potential!" Eleanor reassured him, beginning to feel the strain of sprinting through the seemingly endless TARDIS corridors.

"Thanks darling!" He shouted back.

They soon reached the console, and the Doctor bounded over and plugged in co-ordinates. He then set the breaks on harder than they'd ever been, as if they were anchored in one spot.

"I really hope this works." He said through gritted teeth. "El, stay beside me. It's not getting it's plunger on you, my dear." He promised, rapidly working through the console.

"Doctor, what are you doing?!" Amy asked.

"That would be telling. River, Jack! Doors!" The Doctor exclaimed. They both nodded and sprinted to the doors, waiting until the Dalek would emerge.

"Eleanor. We need Eleanor here. It won't come over if she's with you." River said sincerely, looking as if she didn't want El there at all.

Eleanor nodded and walked over to them, not standing too near the door.

When the Dalek turned into the console room, it slowly made it's way to El. River and Jack both cocked their guns up and aimed.

"Come and get me." Eleanor grinned, throwing her arms up slightly. The Dalek seemed to move faster. The Doctor watched in horror, reminded of the brutal events at the Battle of Canary Wharf. It was like that all over again.

The Dalek had reached El, and was looking her up and down. She then walked further and further backwards, get closer and closer to the doors. It wheeled forwards, and as soon as it reached a certain threshold, El jumped out the way as River and Jack opened the doors, sending the Dalek plummeting into the strategically placed black hole.

The awful thing was that as it was being thrown overboard, Eleanor didn't move fast enough, and the Dalek clipped her hip, sending her flying out the doors.

Everyone flinched in horror at the Doctor's scream. 


	23. Planet Eleanor and Deprivation

"Eleanor!" The Doctor cried, and he rushed to the door of the TARDIS.

Where was she? He could still vaguely make out the general shape of the Dalek, but he couldn't see Eleanor. His Eleanor. Where had she gone?

He looked down to find her clinging onto the TARDIS by a few fingers, with a pained expression on her face. "Oh God." He muttered, before bending down and picking her up into his arms. When she got onboard, she grinned at the distraught group, and ruffled her hair to tame it.

"Minor problem there." She smiled, before kissing the Doctor's cheek. He looked shell shocked. He crashed the TARDIS doors shut and had to lean against them to regain his composure. He looked back up when he heard El squeak, to find Amy smothering her in a hug.

"I thought you'd gone!" She cried, squeezing her tightly. The Doctor noticed that Jack had gone extremely pale, and River had dropped her guns. Rory had had to sit down.

She had that effect on everybody.

"Hadn't we best get away from the black hole?" Eleanor asked, smiling calmly and walking to the console. She had one hand on her stomach and the other plotted co-ordinates and switching levers. She looked up to see everyone staring open mouthed at her. "What?" She asked.

"Eleanor Thorn-Smith. We thought you'd gone!" Jack exclaimed, laughing shakily and dropping his gun. "I thought I'd lost you. My favourite Time Lady!" He grinned, before wrapping an arm around her shoulder and kissing her hair. River let her head drop into her hands before laughing shakily as Jack had done. Rory looked as if he were still about to pass out.

The Doctor, however, was glaring at the floor. He'd let his wife and child down. He finally looked up to catch Eleanor's gaze, and his hearts skipped their beats when she smiled at him. She never failed to amaze him. He smiled back gently, before running a hand through his hair.

"This is why I wanted to do something in the TARDIS." He told them.

~8~

Clothes Shopping With Planet Eleanor

Eleanor sighed. Another shopping trip. This time, she had Jack and River to contend with. And this time, it wasn't furniture shopping. It was clothes shopping. She was five and a half months pregnant, and it was definitely showing. She really felt like she lived up to her new nickname, Planet Eleanor, christened by Rory and Doctor. Whenever they called it her, she would get a sympathetic look from Amy. She understood.

She needed maternity clothes, as well as baby clothes. The whole thing seemed scary. The clothes she was looking at were so tiny, it seemed unreal. To top it off, the Doctor didn't like _any_ of them, and was convinced that they should buy it a bow tie.

"If he buys your baby a bow tie, I will personally disintegrate the offending clothing." River promised dutifully, ending with a sweet smile.

Eleanor shook her head as she recalled all the arguments River and the Doctor had, usually ending in River saying her famous word, 'Spoilers!'" She didn't even know how they got onto future stories and adventures.

She looked to the right to find Jack and River laughing over something whilst looking at baby clothes. She smiled. The perfect couple? She thought so. She then turned around, to find the Doctor avidly scouring shelves upon shelves for perfect clothes for his child. That's all he'd done for the past half hour they'd been at the shop. The only people left to watch were Amy and Rory. She looked to the left to find them both laughing over a particularly awful hat that Rory had tried on to make her laugh. She grinned and went back to choosing her own clothes.

They all looked so huge! She didn't think she'd fit them, she was too small, right? Apparently not.

She shoved a few dresses and tops into her basket and went to join her husband.

He had a baby grow with a print of the galaxy on it. "What do you think?" He asked.

"Suitable." She grinned. "Look at how small it is." She marvelled.

"Ha! You wouldn't think something that small would be turning you into Planet Eleanor!" He grinned. She gritted her teeth.

"What's that?" Rory asked as he and Amy joined them. "I heard Planet Eleanor and thought I should be included in the conversation." He laughed. Amy nudged him with her arm.

"I shouldn't have to put up with this." Eleanor sighed, wondering what it would be like to have a normal husband.

Boring, she concluded. It would be mind numbingly boring.

The Doctor laughed, before winding his arm around El's waist.

"You may be Planet Eleanor, but you still look better than most Planety women." He assured her, thinking that was a compliment. Rory nodded in agreement, only to stop when Amy glared at him.

"If I hear the phrase 'Planet Eleanor' again, I'm leaving you." She lied, aiming her warning at the Doctor obviously. He laughed, but underneath looked worried.

Eleanor and Amy stalked off to find some more clothes for El.

"I think we should stop with the nickname." The Doctor hissed to Rory.

"I know. Amy keeps glaring at me. It's scary." He hissed back. They nodded a sort of truce and joined their better halves.

Deprivation

The console room had undergone a major transformation. The floor was cluttered with bean bags and large cushions, and fairy lights had been draped all over the room. Also, seven time travellers were each sat on a cushion, eating ice cream and talking avidly.

"I want to play deprivation!" Amy exclaimed, her eyes lighting up as she thought of it.

"What's that?" River asked.

"It's when you state something that you have never done. If you've also never done it, you put your hand up. If you have done it, you keep your hand down and explain." Amy replied. "Do you get it?"

"A bit." River said.

"Me and El will show you. I have never slept with a Time Lord." She grinned. Amy put her hand up, while El smirked and kept hers down. "Explain." Amy demanded.

"Do I really have to? I'm pregnant and he's the dad." She said bluntly, pointing at the Doctor.

"Okay. I get it!" River said. "I'll go. I have never... slept with another species other than my own!" She grinned, shooting her hand up. Eleanor, the Doctor, Rory and Amy all put their hands up.

Jack was the only one who kept his down. "Explain." Rory told him, smirking.

Jack shrugged and grinned. "What can I say? I'm a 51st Century guy. It first happened when I was a teenager. We all did it. It was the thing to do. She was this lovely little auton. I don't know how it worked out, but it did. Is it my go?" He asked. Everyone looked down awkwardly at his explanation. "I have never... Flown a TARDIS!" He exclaimed. "Except for in a group of people." He amended, thinking of the Davros predicament. "So I have never flown the TARDIS on my own."

He put his hand up, and the only person who also did was Rory.

River, Amy, the Doctor and El kept theirs down.

"It's our TARDIS." The Doctor shrugged, pointing at El. "But how the hell did you two fly it on your own?" He demanded.

"You let me. Spoilers?" River said, bluffing. Of course he hadn't let her. She'd done it in secret, as she assumed Amy had too.

"Amy?" The Doctor asked.

"You were all asleep. I was bored. I thought, what the heck, it can't be as hard as you make it out to be. So I did." She grinned. "My go! I have never... Had a crush on Jack!" She exclaimed, grinning evilly at River.

The only people with their hands down were River and Jack. Obviously.

"You can't have a crush on yourself." Eleanor told him. "Oh wait, you probably can." She amended, causing Jack to wink at her.

"So.. River Song. You naughty girl." The Doctor grinned, only to be met by a nudge by a fuming Rory.

"I don't want her to explain it." He said through gritted teeth. "My go." He said. "I have never... Sat in front of a mirror, singing Bohemian Rhapsody in an unbelievably high pitched voice." He grinned, looking straight at Amy, who blushed and glared at him. Everyone put their hand up except her.

"Rory!" She hissed. "Yes, I did. I can't even explain it." She frowned, remembering it well. "I get another go." she said, glaring at her husband. "I have never... Thought it would be sexy to tell their wife they were going to grow a ponytail and beard!" She said. All eyes turned to Rory, who blushed.

"To be fair, that was one time. Besides, you've seen me with a ponytail." He blushed, thinking about Amy's twisted dream.

"My go!" Eleanor interrupted, before things got nasty. "I have never... Oh my gosh! The baby kicked!" She laughed, in disbelief. The group grinned and immediately each pressed a hand onto her stomach. They waited two minutes and nothing happened.

"Why's it not doing it again?" Eleanor asked glumly, only to be met by another kick. Everyone laughed again, and the Doctor kissed her cheek.

"I don't think it wants you to embarrass me." He told her. "The baby likes me!" He said, grinning somewhat manically.

I know the last one was a bit stupid, but I thought them all playing deprivation would be quite funny. Let me know what you think. I also know the second one was kinda boring, but there's not much they can do while Eleanor's pregnant. I'm thinking a couple more of these, and then we'll have longer chapters again.

Please please review. I've noticed the amount of people reviewing has gone down, and it saddens me :( I like it when you comment! It makes me feel like I can talk to you all, and I do try to respond. :)

Love you all!

-Fay x


	24. The Beginning of the End

Oh yeah! If you didn't notice, the whole Amy singing Bohemian Rhapsody in a high pitched voice was inspired by Matt, Karen and Arthur at Comic Con! If you haven't seen them, I recommend you do. Very funny.

-Fay x

** Names.**

They had decided against finding out the gender of the baby, despite having the technology to do so right at their fingertips. They wanted a surprise, which meant an awkward situation with names.

They had decided that if it were a girl, the Doctor would decide the first name, and Eleanor the second. Likewise, if it was a boy, Eleanor would pick the first name and the Doctor would pick the second name. El was secretly dreading what her husband would come up with. She knew him too well. It had been hard to decide on the names, but she'd figured out a few.

The thing with Time Lord's is that the parents choose their ordinary name, like Eleanor or... Amy. As the child grew up, only they would know their true name, and it would only be told to their soul mate. It was sad that their baby would never have a soul mate. It often brought tears to Eleanor's eye to know that the child would be deprived of such an intense love.

The Doctor would clearly choose a name that belonged on a planet other than Earth, however Eleanor liked her Earth name, and wanted her baby to also have a 'normal' name.

The other thing was, they were keeping them a secret from each other; something Eleanor was finding very hard to do.

She was seven months pregnant, and aside from living up to her nickname, she was also getting fed up. The Doctor, of course, was becoming more excited every day, and also more terrified. The TARDIS was cluttered with baby things, and he often had to refrain from falling over various toys and rocking horses.

The time had come, however, to decorate the new room. They didn't want the TARDIS to create it, they wanted to do it themselves.. With the TARDIS' help, of course.

The new room had been built, and was really decently large. The six of them, Rory, Amy, Jack, River, El and the Doctor, were all armed to the teeth with paint pots and brushes.

They knew how they wanted the room. GALAXY STYLE.

"This would be a hell of a lot easier if you just let the TARDIS do it." Amy complained, gritting her teeth as she listened to how they wanted it.

'Like the night sky,' they'd said. 'It will be easy.' They said.

Liars, Amy thought.

"Let's do this!" Jack exclaimed, and he rollered on a ton of navy blue paint onto one wall. El watched him do it, deeply wanting to tell him to stop and start again. The tension got too much for her. She didn't like it.

She grimaced and flicked her brush at him, not really intending on damage, but getting white paint on him none-the-less. Jack turned to her, looking gobsmacked. He then flicked the roller on her, splattering navy paint all over the front of her clothes. She frowned, before smirking. She dipped a full paint brush in pink paint, and stroked it down his face, leaving a hot pink streak of desire down his right cheek.

Seeing this, of course Rory wanted to join in. The man who'd tried stealing his daughter away. He laughed before grabbing the yellow paint can and throwing a vast amount of gloop on the man. Jack began laughing and dumped a whole can over Rory's head.

This made Amy angry. She did what El did, she got some black paint and streaked it down his _left_ chin.

"Why's everyone picking on me?!" Jack cried, before laughing evilly and flinging some over the Doctor, who shrieked in a high pitched manner.

And the paint fight ensued.

Eleanor was just about to dump a paint can on the Doctor, when he stopped her. "No! If you do that, I'll tell you the names I've thought of!" He warned. Eleanor grinned, and flung the paint at him. "Fine. Ivy and Orion!" He shouted.

"Really?" Amy asked, shocked by the almost normal names. "Orion... Like the constellation?"

"Exactly." He replied, tugging his bow tie. "Now you have to tell me yours."

"Céleste and Noah." She sighed. "They're pretty much the same. I didn't need to think about it for long." She smirked.

"I love them." The Doctor smiled, taking her hand in his own. She smiled back up at him.

They all stopped for a moment and looked around at the state of the room.

"Let's just get the TARDIS to do it." The Doctor grinned, taking El's hand as the six paint ridden people walked out dejectedly.

"It's probably for the best." Eleanor agreed.

**The Beginning Of The End.**

"How long left?" The shrouded figure in the dark bar on a spaceship asked, a hood up to cover his face. His voice was deep and in himself, he was short. Inhumanly short.

"A month." Came the reply from the identical figure standing in the light. Identical in absolutely every way, except his skin was slightly more waxier looking.

"Brilliant. It's time to take action." The shrouded figure barked back, standing up and drawing his cloak further around his shoulders. "This month should be action packed, and we shall be victorious!" He exclaimed.

His identical companion smiled.

"But you shall not, comrade. You may be the same as me, but I shall not have you spreading these rumours. You are a Ganger, you cannot be trusted." The shrouded figure told him. The Ganger frowned, and looked somewhat let down by his boss and creator.. His model. "You shall burn in the light of the sun."

The ominous shrouded figure opened the window of the spaceship he was in and shoving his Ganger out. He left the window open to watch as the short thing grew closer and closer to the Sun, manipulated by it's enormous gravity field. He hadn't a chance of escape.

The shrouded figure then slammed the window shut with a loud and resonating slam, and he marched from his seat and left the bar. He looked around outside, wanting to find his group of followers.

The planet he was on was odd, he pondered. A mismatch of aliens from every planet, evert lifestyle, every culture and every background; all on one planet without fighting, without causing wars, without even arguing. They were on that planet for one sole reason.

Their hatred of the Doctor and Amaryllis, the High Priestess warrior who went by the human name of Eleanor Thorn, now Eleanor Smith.

As he looked around and pondered about this rich and cultural planet, he smiled to himself when he saw one comrade march past, towering over him like a silver column.

"Comrade!" The cloaked figure shouted. The Cyberman stopped in its tracks and turned around. It marched over.

"General." It replied. "It is time?" It asked.

"It is time. Prepare your troops, comrade. We've a month to go, and we've a lot to do. How many fleets do you have?"

"Two thousand. Each fleet has one thousand Cyberman, General." The Cyberman informed him.

"Oh, good! Well, on you go. I shall come and find you sometime in the next week." The cloaked man promised, before watching him march off to find his fleet and troops.

As he watched him go, he laughed to himself. He had thousands upon thousands of ultimately dangerous warriors, who were intent on defeating the last of the Time Lord's; and he was most definitely not afraid of using them.

"General Skath." A timid voice from behind him said. He turned around immediately, not willing to let his weakness get the better of him.

"Report, soldier." He demanded to another of his kind. He lowered his cloak.

"General Skath, some of the troops are wondering what you plan on doing to the Time Lord's companions. Namely a Mr Captain Jack Harkness and a Dr River Song." The young Sontaran explained.

"Tell them this, comrade. Tell them that we will hold them prisoner until they tell us everything they know." He replied. "They could be useful." He grinned.

"Yes, sir." He saluted. The General saluted back, and watched as he walked away. He waited eagerly as he saw the young Sontaran remember something, and turn back.

"General Skath! I forgot. And what of Mrs Amy Pond and Mr Rory Pond?" He asked.

"Expendable. They will be of no use to us." He replied. They saluted once more.

"Nobody shall be saved. Everyone shall die in the end." He said to himself.

"It happens to the best of us." A voice to the side of him agreed. He looked up and grimaced when he saw two humans smirking at him, one with a fairly large gun in her hand, and the other with a sword.

"Including you." Mickey Smith grinned, striking him on his probic vent. "Goodbye General Skath." He grinned, turning to his wife and nodding.

"We can do this." He promised her.

"I know. But this can't be the only planet with General Skaths' blue prints and plans. They've got thousands of Cybermen. You heard him. We can't do this on her own. We got here, we can take the Sontaran's out. Maybe the Slitheen if we're good. But there's not a lot else we can do." She sighed.

She knew she would die in this mission.

She looked up when Mickey took her hand and flipped her behind him. "Gun." He demanded. She passed him her gun, and he loaded it and took a shot at three Sontaran's near by, hitting them all on their probic vents and causing them to fall onto their faces.

"Done." He grinned, handing her back the gun. "Let's go!"

"Do you not think we should ask the Doctor for help?" Martha asked for one last time. "Or at least to let him know what's happening."

"You keep talking like we're going to die. When we've defeated this squadron, we shall tell him. But not now. C'mon Martha!" He stressed. Martha sighed and followed him.

They could only faintly hear a cry of, "General Skath has been defeated!" and then the sound of a dozen Sontaran's rushing over. "Call in the Daleks, the Cybermen, everyone! We've got an intruder on board!"

**A month to go.**

"Do you ever get the feeling that something bad is happening... And it's just waiting for you." Amy asked the Doctor as they sat in the console room, swinging their legs outside the TARDIS doors as El and the Doctor often did.

"All the time." He replied softly. "I've never felt any different."

"You've changed, you know?" Amy asked, smiling gently. "You're so different."

"Why?" He asked, wondering if it was an insult.

"I don't know." she sighed. "You've not matured, but I'd say you're more safety conscious." She laughed. "You're still brave, but I know for a fact you wouldn't do anything to rash to yourself anymore." She explained.

"I wouldn't. You're right." He replied. "She's changed me."

"Where is she, anyway?"

"Sulking in bed, probably." The Doctor said fondly.

"Sulking? Again?" Amy asked, rolling her eyes and smirking.

Ever since she hit the seven month mark, Eleanor sulked about how big she was, and about how many times she'd been called a planet, and about how many times she'd had morning sickness, and about how she thought Rory and the Doctor laughed at her behind her back.

"She's just hormonal. It won't last. I hope." The Doctor grimaced, rubbing his bruised arm. (He'd been the target of her anxiety. He'd turned into a living punch bag.)

"I remember how it feels." Amy sighed. "Just please, be cool about it. Don't make her feel bad." She pleaded.

"As if I would, Amelia Pond. Who do you take me for?"

"An idiot." She replied.

"Excuse me?" He asked, serious but with a twinkle in his eye.

"Sorry. An idiot in a bow tie and a fez." She grinned.

"Amy! Guess what?" He asked, grinning manically.

"Oh, God. Let me guess. You've bought the baby a bow tie and fez." She deadpanned.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"I was joking! I didn't think you actually had! She's going to kill you." Amy stated.

"Why am I going to kill him?" Eleanor asked, looking large.. But not as large as she could have been.. as she walked into the console room.

"Um.. No reason." Amy said, grinning at the Doctor. When he told her, it was going to be hilarious. She couldn't spoil that.


	25. Explanations

Hello! Just wanted to let you know that I changed El's baby girl name from 'Norah' to 'Céleste' meaning 'heavenly' in French. Pretty? And sorry it's so short.

-Fay x

**Smith & Jones... Again.**

"Can we tell him now?" Martha breathed heavily, her chest heaving, as they walked through the spaceship to the loading bay, where a few UNIT officers were waiting for them both.

"I suppose so." Mickey sighed, "We can't keep it from him." Martha smiled in satisfaction. She was looking forward to seeing her favourite Time Lord's. And she also knew that just Mickey and herself could never wipe out all the hundreds and thousands of storms and troops and fleets waiting for the Doctor and Eleanor.

It would be a death trap for them if they didn't tell them. And deep down, Mickey knew that too. He just wanted to try and repay the Time Lord's for everything they'd done,all the times they'd saved the Earth. But he knew he would have to involve them now, especially after hearing their plans.

When they reached UNIT's ship, they took off their weapons and packed them away under the seats.

"What's going on?" The General asked, looking anxiously at the couple. "Do you need back up?"

"We defeated that ship, but there's thousands more out there. We can't do this on our own." Mickey explained seriously. "We need to involve the Doctor."

"Great. This was supposed to be top secret. We didn't want other aliens to get any ideas about destroying the last of the Time Lord's."

"Yeah, well the plan was bigger than we expected. It's not just Sontaran's... It's Cybermen, Daleks, Slitheen, Weeping Angels I bet!" Martha stressed, looking into the General's eyes. "We can't keep them out of this anymore."

"Eleanor is going to have to go into hiding." Mickey said grumpily. "But where? Nowhere's safe anymore!"

"We'll think of something, don't worry." Martha said coolly, putting an hand on Mickey's arm. "She might not have to."

"Martha! If she doesn't, she'll die! As if he'd chance it." Mickey growled. Martha nodded and sat back in her seat.

If all these aliens really wanted to destroy the Doctor, Eleanor and their child, nothing would stop them. Eleanor would have to go into hiding, probably with a full army surrounding her. The Doctor would need all the help he could get. He'd need to raise himself another army, much like he did at Demon's Run. It was this all over again, but a bit more powerful. The Last of the Time Lord's were in danger, and the only thing they could do was support them, raise an army and fight off the attackers... Maybe to the death.

But she'd do it, they'd all do it. Because they'd give their lives for the Doctor and Eleanor, happily. Very happily, Martha pondered.

"We'd best get to Earth, send him a signal and pull the TARDIS down." Their General sighed, and they all put their safety belts on.

"We need all the strength we can get." Mickey grunted, wondering how the hell they would be able to do this.

**The TARDIS Is Pulled To Earth**.

With only one month to go, Eleanor was incredibly fed up of not doing anything. And so when the TARDIS began manically moving on it's own, she was somewhat delighted, if a bit nervous. She knew there would be people out there wanting her baby, but she also knew the Doctor wouldn't let them have it.

So really, she had nothing to worry about.

Except for that fact that she had a feeling the Doctor and Amy were hiding something from her. Something big...

"What's happening?" Rory cried, rushing into the console room and gripping hold of something to stop him falling over.

"I don't know! We're being pulled to Earth!" The Doctor cried, reading off the monitor. "I think someone wants us."

"Great. If it's another Dalek, it's being left there." Eleanor said, also grabbing hold of the console, which was hard when you have a large bump stopping you from leaning on it. The Doctor laughed, but as they landed, he moved to the back of El, to make sure she didn't fall.

"Whoo!" Amy laughed, before pulling Rory to the doors and opening them.

"Wait for us!" River cried, emerging into the console room with Jack.

"What've you been doing?" Eleanor asked, grinning and winking at them.

"I don't want to know!" Rory shouted angrily, walking out into London. River laughed, before they all walked out.. Into a back alley.

"Doctor!" Martha cried, grinning when she saw the bow tie wearing man. "Just the person we needed." She smiled.

"Martha Jones! In the flesh. Where's Mickey the Idiot?" The Doctor asked, slinging an arm around her.

"I'm here." A subdued voice said quietly. They turned and saw Mickey sat on a wall, his legs dangling off it. "How's it going." He said, managing to smile when he saw Planet Eleanor.

"Fine, fine. You called?" The Doctor asked, letting his arm on Martha drop and instead wrapping it around El's waist.

"Yes. We need to talk. It's not good." Martha told them, sounding almost as if she were warning them. "You may need to sit down."

They walked into Martha and Mickey's office and all sat on a chair.

"What is it? What's happening?" Eleanor asked anxiously.

"Oh, Eleanor. Look at how big you are!" Martha grinned, but when she remembered what was happening, her smile faded. "There's an army that's been raised to defeat you."

The Doctor cocked his head and Eleanor looked down.

"Who by?" He asked quietly.

"The Sontaran's. One of their generals, General Skath, he came up with the idea. He's got everyone. Cybermen, Daleks.. You name it. They're onboard. We killed him and his ship last week, but there's thousands more, Doctor. We thought we could handle it... But we can't." Mickey said in a deadpan tone. "I'm sorry, but we need to involve you."

"Why did you think you could keep this from me?" The Doctor asked, anger clear in his voice.

"Like Mickey said, they thought it was one ship. Why get you involved, Doctor, if they could handle it?" Martha asked sincerely. The Doctor's gaze softened.

"When?" Eleanor asked, emotion in her voice.

"A month. We're guessing." Martha said, looking pointedly at her stomach. Eleanor nodded.

"They want me." She whispered.

"No. They want all three of you." Mickey told her, his tone softening too when he saw Eleanor. He'd always had a soft spot for El. She was the only one who'd been properly nice to him when he travelled around with Rose and the Doctor, and he'd never forgotten that. "But we have plans. We just need your help to execute them."

"You've turned into a soldier." Eleanor laughed gently, wiping a tear away as she did so. "Drawing up plans, killing off ships. Did we do that, Mickey? Did we turn you into this?"

Mickey didn't answer, he simply looked down, a sad smile on his face.

"Well, what do we plan on doing?" The Doctor asked.

"Well, Eleanor needs to go into hiding, clearly. We need to raise another army." River said from the doorway. "Two army's." She added.

"Doctor. You've got us. We'll support you. We'll help anyway we can." Jack promised. The Doctor nodded.

"Things can never just be simple, can they?" He abruptly shouted, causing another tear to form in El's eyes. "We can never be happy!"

"How many? How many of each are we dealing with?" Eleanor asked quietly.

"There's thousands of Cybermen ship alone." Martha told her sadly. "But we can do this."

"And you know that for definite?" Eleanor asked sarcastically. Martha nodded. "And I'm supposed to go into hiding when I'm about to give birth?" She shouted.

"Eleanor... You'll have an army around you.. Your friends. We won't let you do this on your own." Rory promised, and Amy nodded tearfully.

"You'll never be on your own." She added.

"But I'll have to have a baby without my soul mate there?!" She shrieked. The Doctor moaned deeply.

"No. That's not happening." He snapped, facing Martha with anger in his eyes. "You should have told us sooner." He hissed. She flinched and nodded.

"Don't take this out on her." Jack spoke up. "This is not her fault."

"We just need to get out this dark building, we need to sit down, we need to think." Amy said, forever the voice of reason.

"I can't think, it seems my whole life has been planned out for me! They can never leave us alone." Eleanor cried, thinking how terribly unfair this was. What did these aliens expect a baby to do? Destroy the universe? Unlikely.

"C'mon El." Rory said gently, bending down and wrapping an arm around her.

"I need some air." Eleanor grunted, before trying to get up. She couldn't, she was like a beached whale. "Yeah, Rory. Help?" She asked. Rory smirked before helping her up. She then walked out of the room.

"Go after her." Amy pushed, shoving the Doctor out. "She's pregnant and upset. That's a recipe for disaster."


	26. Army of Friends

Eleanor, upon storming out of Martha's office at UNIT, had sat down on a bench right outside the building, shaking slightly due to the chilly Winter air. When the Doctor left the building and saw her, he sighed and took his tweed jacket off. He walked over to her and draped it over her shoulders, putting an arm around her.

"Everything's going to be okay, you know." He promised, and deep down he knew it to be the truth. "We always win, no matter what is thrown our way. We always fight back, and we always win."

"But at what cost?" Eleanor asked. "Our friends are so ready to die for us, Doctor." She cried.

"I know. But we won't let them." The Doctor laughed gently. "Besides, we've got a month to prepare. Nobody will die, except maybe a few crazed Daleks and Cybermen."

"I'm properly scared." Eleanor admitted, looking up at him for the first time since he arrived and sat next to her.

"Hey. That's Amy's line." He smiled, tapping her nose. He stood up, held out his hand and helped her up. "Let's go back in. It's freezing and I donated my jacket to Planet Eleanor." He grinned. Eleanor frowned and smacked him upside the head. This only caused him to laugh, despite having a now throbbing head. "C'mon Thorn." He added, and Eleanor grinned as she remembered her nickname she used to have.

"I am a planet, aren't I? I've got my own gravitational field." Eleanor sighed as she walked back into UNIT.

"Yes. Yes you are and yes you do." The Doctor laughed gently, holding the office door open for her. Everyone was discussing a plan of attack, leaning over Martha's well lit and now cluttered desk.

"Right. So, in two weeks, Eleanor goes into hiding." Jack said. "With a small army. Leading that army will be Rory." Jack said. "And his Roman troops. Also, Rory is a nurse. El is pregnant. Figures."

El grimaced at the thought of Rory ending up being her midwife. Ew.

"Yes, sir!" Rory exclaimed, smiling and saluting to Jack, who winked and saluted back.

_It's odd, it seems as if the end of our world is bringing everyone closer together_ Eleanor told the Doctor through their Bond Psychic Link.

_I don't like it when Rory's nice to Jack. It makes me look like the bad guy when I'm not nice to him_ He pouted. Eleanor smiled.

"Who else will be with El?" Jack asked.

"I will." Amy said. "And, I don't know. We can get some of her friends to come too, so she's got someone with her."

"Good point. We need Martha, we need River, we need Mickey. What about me? Am I with the Doctor or El?" Jack asked.

"We could both use you." The Doctor admitted. Jack looked crestfallen.

"It's a shame I can't be two places at once. That would be handy in more than one way, if you catch my drift..." Jack winked, causing everyone else to groan.

"El needs you to protect her in case anything happens, the Doctor needs you in his army. Tough call." River spoke up.

"Thanks, River." Jack bit sarcastically. River smirked and rolled her eyes. "We'll think about this later."

"So, who are we gonna have to call in?" Martha asked. "As in from other planets."

"Silurians. Tons of Silurians. Rose and the human Doctor." The Doctor listed. "Oh, I don't know. Autons, Judoon! I need to think." He continued. River nodded, knowing the turmoil he must be going through.

"I'm sure there's a ton of people who'd help in an instance." River assured him.

"You've got Torchwood's full support." Jack added, nodding at River's reassuring words.

"Right. Well. I think that's enough of the melodrama. This is something that can be figured out another day. Tomorrow, probably. But right now, I want Mickey the Idiot and Martha to take me to the planet they annihilated." The Doctor said, looking pointedly at the couple.

"Consider it done." Martha smiled, marching away and walking back into the back alley to the TARDIS.

Mickey had forgotten how purely brilliant flying the TARDIS- well, just being in the TARDIS- was. The excitement, the nerves, the amazement. It would never get old, he mused as he watched the Doctor bound around the console like a mad man.

"The good thing about a TARDIS is you never forget how to fly it." The Doctor rambled, although Mickey didn't have a clue why. He grinned when Eleanor tutted.

"You didn't pass your test anyway." She retorted.

"Oh, like you did." Came the reply.

"That doesn't matter." She snapped. "At least I'd fly her without the brakes on!"

Mickey stifled his laughter, not wanting to add fuel to the fire- although a comical fire at that. He had to admit, Eleanor was exponentially better at flying the TARDIS than the Doctor, he'd witnessed it himself. Well, it wasn't a comfortable journey, but it was somewhat less bumpy.

He watched as Martha told the Doctor the co-ordinates, and then promptly grabbed hold of a railing to stop himself from falling. He'd remembered that much, ALWAYS grab hold of something when travelling through the vortex. Rose's words, not his own. He smiled to himself as he remembered his times with Rose and the Doctor, however brief they may have been. Before he'd gone to that parallel world, his life had flown by without much meaning. Just football and drinking. But now.. Because of Rose and the Doctor.. He had everything he could ever have wanted. Adventure, bad ass weapons, his beautiful wife (Who was also bad ass) and the chance to travel to other planets. And to think, he was just an ordinary man. Well, a boy. Since time travel, he'd matured an awful lot.

Hopefully not too much, he thought. Maturity means boringness. He did believe, however, that his nickname should now be Mickey the Adventure Warrior or something to that extent. It needed tweaking, he fully admitted.

The landing was smoother than usual, something that could only mean Eleanor. River and Jack were the first to run to the doors, of course, swiftly followed by El and the Doctor.

"Barren." He heard Jack mumble. "Completely barren. Desolate, even."

He was right. They'd wiped out the entire population of the planet, except for one unknown little creature, who'd had a very near death experience.

But anyway, the planet certainly had a dead quality to it that sent shivers down everyone's spines.

"Creepy." Eleanor said loudly. "I don't like it. It's too quiet."

They walked into the citadel, with the towering grey office blocks and the sleezy stone bars further into the town. Weapons scattered the floor, as well as a few corpses, which everyone deftly stepped over. When they'd walked into the citadel, they set about locating General Skath's main office, which would no doubt have his plans in of destroying the Last of the Time Lord's.

Martha led the way, she already knew where the office was hidden away. Tucked away and oh so very hard to find, she'd said when they'd first found it.

The office in itself was boring to look at, all white washed walls and stone flooring. The only thing on consequence was a large folder of blue prints, and a huddled figure under the short desk.

Jack sighed, took out his gun and walked to the desk, sliding the gun under.

"Get up." He demanded.

"Jack!" The Doctor protested, shoving the gun away and bending down. "Oh. Hello. You're a Sontaran." He stated, completely shocked. "Why are you hiding? That's not very Sontaran-y."

"Doctor, he has his back to you." Eleanor pointed out. Unusual behaviour for a Sontaran. The Doctor nodded and pulled the Sontaran to face them, showing off it's waxy face.

"A Ganger." Amy said, looking down. "I'd know that face anywhere."

"I am a Doppel Ganger, yes." The Sontaran said, somewhat defeatedly. "Of General Skath, the Great."

"Oh, not so great anymore." Eleanor grinned, holding onto her stomach slightly. The Sontaran stared up at her with bug eyes.

"You're Eleanor Thorn."

"Yes." She said, quite seriously.. Even dangerously.

"You have to run away and hide, Eleanor Thorn. They're coming and there's nothing you can do." The Sontaran cried.

"What happened to you?" Eleanor asked, frowning and bending down as much as she could.

"My leader pushed me off the planet, aiming me at the sun. But I used my teleport to transport me back." It said.

"You're not like the others, are you?" River asked sourly from the door, leaning against the frame with her arms folded.

"No."

"Good." She grinned, striding forwards. "I'm River Song."

"River Song, with your name woven through time. You must run too, they have such plans for you. Human plus and the only one. They want your blood." The Sontaran explained, watching as her smug smile dropped into a blank expression.

"Nobodies getting their hands on Ellie or River." Rory said harshly, also bending down to glare at th Sontaran. "Or they'd have Amy to deal with."

The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"What's your name?" Eleanor asked gently.

"I don't know."

"Well what do you want it to be?" She asked.

"Carl." He replied. "I want a human name." He said seriously. Eleanor blinked.

"Um.. Okay. Hello Carl. We will protect you.. But only if you help us. You know their plan. This planet's been wiped out, but thousands more know what Skath wanted to do. And they'll do it. Please, you have to help us." She begged, looking into Carl's black eyes.

He nodded. "I will help." It said.

"Great!" The Doctor grinned, clapping and standing up, before wheeling around in a circle to face River and Rory. "You two, take.. Carl here back to the TARDIS, the rest of us are going for a snoop." He winked. "I like snooping. Snooping's what I do now."

River rolled her eyes and held a hand out to Carl, who eagerly took it and hoisted himself up.

"C'mon Carl." Rory sighed.

"Carl the mighty." Carl corrected, only to earn another sigh.

"Well, there goes Carl." Amy said, turning back to her other friends. "Let's go snooping." She grinned.

Jack went to search through other Generals' offices, El and Amy searched through Skath's office and the Doctor went to the engine room of the main ship of the planet, hoping to find something there. Battle plans instead of action plans.

Jack had found a few other offices, all of quite high importance, he supposed.

"Ooh, a chick general." He smirked, looking at a battle photograph of General Thord. He put the photo down and began searching through the desks to find.. Nothing. Nothing save a few files containing all you need to know about Eleanor and the Doctor. He flicked through, smirking at some of the Doctor's previous incarnations. He looked through El's, focusing on the first one he met, the copper haired girl with the vintage clothes and big blue eyes. He smiled. That's what started this whole crazy adventure began, he mused. Now he couldn't picture the Doctor without Eleanor, and vice versa. But there had been a time when they didn't know each other. He thought that the world must have been sadder, knowing those two weren't together. A bit less magical without their love.

"Oh, I could write soppy soaps." Jack tutted, admonishing those thoughts from his mind. He had one last search before going to find Amy and El.

The Doctor, however, was having a hard time locating the engine room. He'd ended up to the entrance a dozen times.

"For the love of.. Eleanor." He sighed, walking back through the same old trench like corridors. Finally, he ended up where he wanted to go. "Here we go then." He mumbled, squeezing through the tight spots between engines and filters.

When he reached the control desk for the ship, he collapsed onto the chair and span around on it. He picked up a fairly thin booklet and leafed through, frowning at what he read. He ran a hand through his hair. They'd got everyone.

Cybermen.

Daleks.

Sontarans.

Slitheen.

Krillitanes.

Zygons.

Autons.

Weeping Angels.

At this point, the Doctor knew he wasn't going to make it alive. There was no possible way of defeating them. He sighed and ran another hand through his hair. The only thing that mattered was making Eleanor and his friends safe. He wouldn't let them walk out to a suicide mission. No way. Not ever. They would die within minutes, and he wouldn't allow that.

They'd just have to run far away, further away than they'd ever gone before.

Ah! Saturday and series 7 begins! I'm so excited! And does anybody else think Pond Life is just going to make Amy's departure sadder? I'm really not looking forward to episode five, to say the least. I'm going to be a wreck. It's like Rose all over again.

Although I cried when Donna left too, like a lot. Probably more than when Rose left. Okay.. Maybe not. I didn't cry at Martha though, because she left by choice. That's better.

-Fay x


	27. Detonation Guns

ASYLUM OF THE DALEKS WAS INCREDIBLE AND OMG I CRIED SO MANY TIMES, AMY CAN'T HAVE KIDS WHAT?! AND OSWIN WAS A DALEK DREAMING OF SOUFFLE AND FLIRTING WITH RORY. TOO MANY FEELS! :'(

Moffat! *Shakes fist*

As Jack walked back to find Amy and Eleanor, he popped into one more office, deciding to rifle through more important Sontaran work. As he was doing so, he happened to find a sort of treasure map, even marked with a red X. He grinned, pocketed it and ran to find the Doctor in the engine room.

When he reached there, he burst in, brandishing the map. When he saw the Doctor's downcast face, his happy grin faded into a frown.

"Doctor. What's wrong?" He asked gently, sitting down. "If you're worried about losing this thing, I don't think we can. Look at what I found." He grinned, passing him the map.

"The location of our detonator guns." The Doctor read, before his frown turned into a triumphant grin.

"One bullet blows up an entire ship of Daleks. A hundred family of Slitheens. Wipes out every troop of Sontaran. Destroys every fleet of Cyberman. With this, all our problems solved. Ya can thank me later." Jack grinned.

"But could I really do that? Could I kill all of those aliens?" The Doctor asked, the weight of his task settling on his shoulders.

"It's your time to think, Doctor. Protect your new family and all your friends, or get rid of dangerous and scheming aliens. Think about it. We have three weeks at the most." Jack said, before putting a supportive hand on his shoulder and walking out of the engine room.

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" The Doctor mumbled quietly.

His thoughts immediately went to Eleanor.

When he first met her, back in his ninth incarnation, and she's insisted that he wasn't the Doctor. And when she'd first met him, and she had her long ginger hair, and the Family of Pheer stalking her. She looked so scared. He thought back to their first kiss, the first time he'd awkwardly mumbled 'I love you' to be met with her laughing at him. All the bad times they'd been through, and all the good. When she was zapped away from him into the parallel world, and how she'd fought her way back. And their wedding, with the tons of people making speeches because they were too damn good together. And when she told him she was pregnant and he completely freaked out, but how Rory the Roman had saved them both.

Of course he'd have to use the detonator gun. It was just a case of making sure they had enough bullets. One bullet per ship, Jack had estimated. They needed a hell of a lot of bullets, and they also needed a hell of a lot of guns. They just needed to follow the treasure map.

And hopefully, it wouldn't be a faulty map. He pocketed the map, straightened his bow tie and sauntered back to find the others.

When he saw Jack, he simply nodded. He hadn't needed three weeks to think about it, he'd needed three seconds. Jack smiled, knowing full well that he wouldn't hesitate to get rid of those aliens, if it meant his family would be saved.

"I think I have the solution to our problem." He announced, waving the large map in the air. Amy narrowed her eyes and plucked it quickly from his hands. The Doctor then frowned at her rudeness.

"Let me see this." She breathed, taking it all in. "Is this for real? A treasure map to find Detonator guns?" She demanded, thrusting it back in the Doctor's outstretched hands.

"Yes. Problem?" He asked. Amy laughed humorlessly.

"You don't believe it do you?" She asked.

"Yes I do. And I'll prove it to you. And as a punishment for not believing in me, you don't get to use one." He said, sticking his tongue out at her. Amy rolled her eyes.

"There's not going to be any anyway." She retorted.

"A treasure map?" Eleanor asked, taking her cue to snatch it from his husbands hands. "I'm with Amy." She said, throwing it back and standing next to her friend. The Doctor gaped like a fish at her.

"But Eleanor!" He exclaimed. "Why would a Sontaran write down lies? They didn't know we were coming here. They couldn't have known." He reasoned. Eleanor shrugged.

"I believe it." Mickey nodded. "Guns that are hidden by an X. I'd believe you any day."

"Me too." Martha spoke up, looking anxiously at the map.

"I believe you, obviously, I found it." Jack grinned, taking the Doctor's side.

"Well, you lot can go off on a wild goose chase while the rest of us think about your safety!" Amy exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air and pulling Eleanor back through the ship to get to the TARDIS.

"Women." The Doctor said to Jack after a pause, rolling his eyes. Jack raised his eyebrows before following the two girls, with Martha and Mickey following soon after.

Back on the TARDIS, the Doctor explained to Rory and River.. And of course Carl, about the treasure map situation.

"I believe it." River said, taking a look. "Why not? What've we got to lose?" She grinned, contemplating Detonator guns.

"Time. We have under a month to get things ready. If we do this, we're going to lose precious time." Amy spoke up, defending her friend. Amy digged Rory, who nodded.

"She's right." He said, after a pause. "We have to worry about our safety right now."

"But this could be the definition of our safety! Wiping out the enemy!" Jack exclaimed, his eyes big and wild at the thought. Eleanor sighed and nodded.

"I'm with you." She said. "Let's go and find it. Where do we go?" She asked.

"El!" Amy squeaked, turning to Rory who shrugged and joined them. He wanted to find the guns too, he just wanted to look like a good, supportive husband. Amy growled before joining them, never one to be left out.

"We need to go.. Further into their ship. Doctor. Is that it?" Rory demanded, thinking they'd be going on some huge adventure. The Doctor nodded, grinning.

"But look." He said, pointing to a doorway. "A timed doorway. I have a feeling we'll have a very short amount of time to get the guns, and get out. And I don't think it'll be a nice death if we get trapped there." He winced. Death by radiation poisoning, something Eleanor had already been through with the Master.

"Sounds like a job for me. I'm not letting any of you die on me." Jack said bravely.

"With me." River added.

"Oh, yeah. With River." Jack said, as if shocked that he'd forgotten about her. Eleanor shook her head with amusement at the two of them. You'd have thought Jack would have wanted her to stay safe with everyone else, but oh no. He was the one offering for her to go right on in.

"If anything happens to my daughter, I'm holding you personally responsible." Rory warned, glaring at Jack. "But.. You know.. Good luck." He said awkwardly. Amy hit his arm lightly and smiled at Jack and River as they began to get ready to go back in.

"So.. Head towards the engine room." Eleanor said, following the map with her finger. "Then turn left and just keep running, until you reach a large chamber. The chamber's filled with spare armour, according to this. Turn right when you get to the chamber, then a sharp left and you come to your gun room." She said, not realising what she just said was confusing. Only the Doctor understood. She handed Jack the map.

"Oh, go on then." The Doctor said, practically pushing them away.

They walked slowly, not wanting to run just yet. Jack carried the map while River carried the guns- in case anyone was still lurking around, she'd reasoned.

"Do you seriously think they can do this?" River asked once they were far away.

"Yeah, I do." Jack replied, concentrating furiously on his task. "I'll never put anything past the Doctor." He grinned. "Have they told you about the time they were held hostage on the Valiant by the Master, and the Doctor saved the world by the power of thought? Everyone in the world, thinking his name over and over, and he was saved." Jack grinned. River looked impressed.

"We could do with something like that to guarantee we win." She said bitterly.

"We don't need it. We're already gonna win. You don't know what these guns do." Jack assured her. "They can wipe out an entire fleet of Cybermen with one bullet." He explained, eyebrows raised. River whistled through her teeth.

"Now that I don't believe." She told him, and he shook his head. He believed it, so nothing else mattered. "We got left down here." She said, as they got to the engine room. "Has the Doctor even _not_ won?" River asked, getting back to their earlier conversation.

"Not that I know of. Obviously, you never completely win. Someone always dies. It's just the way it is. Oh, except the time I met them. World war two, height of the London Blitz. The Doctor, Eleanor and this little blonde thing called Rose Tyler. They'll have mentioned her. I saved her as she hung from a Barrage Balloon." He said, grinning proudly at the memory of her union jack t-shirt.

"And the point of this story is..?" River asked.

"Right. Basically, gas mask zombies going round changing everyone into them, but the Doctor.. He converted every single one back and nobody died. Absolutely nobody. He brought back a kid's life who should have been dead. So.. In answer to your first question, yeah. I do think they can do this." He told her, and now River believed it herself. She smiled as Jack went through his memory, bringing up this fantastic tales of the Doctor's previous life.

And she really felt like they could do it now. Once they got to where the X marked the spot, they found themselves in a large, warehouse like room. The walls were corrugated iron, the floor stone. Everything seemed grey. And at the end of the room, was a humongous storage block. They waited at the door for a few seconds, trying to figure out how long they had in there.

"Twenty seconds." Jack breathed. "We can do this."

"Of course we can." River agreed, smirking as she cocked a shot gun and loaded it. "Let's do this." They both sprinted into the room, practically flying until they reached the storage cupboard. River shot the lock off and the door flew open, like an automatic door. Inside were a bunch of extremely large crates, filled with Detonator guns. River grabbed a crate, as did Jack, and they began sprinting back through the warehouse.

They could see there time remaining in there, two seconds left and they were nowhere near the exit.

"River! Drop the boxes and get out of here!" Jack exclaimed, worried for River's safety. River did so, and began desperately sprinting, but she only had two seconds. And two seconds isn't a very long time. She began to feel the radiation levels rising, but she'd luckily got out before it could damage her permanently. Thank God for her being Human Plus, she thought. She felt the regeneration energy develop on her hands, healing small parts of her that had soaked in the radiation. But it soon went away, leaving her sore but fine.

She heard Jack scream out in pain as he continued sprinting through the warehouse, carrying two crates of guns. He near enough collapsed on the floor when he reached River, gasping for breath as he did so.

River still had enough residual energy left, and she pressed her hand to his head, letting the energy flow into him, as to give him a painless healing instead of a painful death and ressurection.

"Thanks." He gasped as the energy flowed from him and into the atmosphere. "Much better than radiation poisoning." He grinned, picking himself up and handing a crate to River.

"Let's go." She grinned, and they set off the way they came. "We're all quite odd, aren't we? I mean, there's the Doctor.. Who's just weird. There's Eleanor who can change into a purple eyed warrior Priestess, there's you who can never die, there's me who's Human Plus, Rory's been alive for centuries and Amy was the girl who waited." River said, the thought just coming to her. Jack laughed.

"You're completely right. We're all odd." He agreed, smiling when they met up with the others in the TARDIS again.

"Here we are! Told you they'd be fine Rory the Roman!" The Doctor exclaimed, helping River with her crate.

"How many in each crate?" Eleanor asked, picking one up and taking a good look at it.

"I'm guessing two hundred in each. Look, they're pretty small for what they are." Jack said, holding one up. He was right, they were pretty tiny.

"How many bullets?" Amy asked, aiming one of the guns to try and get a feel for it. Rory watched her, admiration in his eyes. Mickey had already grabbed three, thinking they would be handy to have around, you know?

Jack took one and cocked the barrel, taking a look inside. "I'm guessing ten bullets in each, each with the potential to blast a fleet of a thousand Cyberman."

"How do they work?" Martha asked, morbidly curious.

"They're not just a bullet, they're a bomb." Eleanor explained. "So, if you just shoot the gun and the bullet flies in amongst a ship, the ship blows up. If you shoot a particular person, he will blow up and probably take everyone else with him. They're pretty powerful. Either way, we've got a pretty good weapon here." She said, not smiling but not frowning either. She wasn't happy about killing all those creatures, but she wasn't going to stand by and let her husband, child and friends be killed either.

"Sounds like my kind of weapon." River smirked.

"So what do we do now?" Amy asked.

"We call up our army, and we distribute the guns. We send El into hiding, as planned, but we take them out before anyone has a chance of getting to her." The Doctor explained, watching for El's reaction as he said that. She seemed to be taking it well, he noted.

That evening, the Doctor and Eleanor did their usual, sitting on the doorstep of the TARDIS, swinging their legs into space, drinking non-alcoholic wine.

"All these stars are being pulled in due to your gravitational field." The Doctor said, trying to keep a straight face as he said to. El slapped his arm.

"Shut up, Alien Boy." She warned, earning a disbelieving laugh from her husband.

"If I'm an Alien Boy, what does that make you?" He questioned.

"I don't know. Super Bad Ass Ninja Eleanor." She said, laughing as she said it.

"Face it. You're an Alien Girl." The Doctor teased. "With her own gravitational field." He added quietly, Eleanor put her glass down, taking his and putting it down too.

"Come here." She said, in a warning toned voice. The Doctor moved away from her, knowing she couldn't do much in her state. He stood up quickly. "Help me up!" She whined, he did so before bounding away again. "Come here." She said again, and she put on her puppy eyes to make him do it. He melted and slowly walked to her, she grabbed his bow tie, and pulled him forwards. She flicked his forehead, hard, before going to walk away.

"Ellie!" He called after. She stopped walking and turned around, he smirked as he walked up to her. He stood as close as he could to her, which wasn't very close because they had _something_ between them.

"Do you ever get the feeling there's someone sleeping right in the middle of us?" The Doctor asked, talking seriously but smiling when he heard El's laugh.

"Yeah, I do." She replied.

"Well, I'm sorry, baby Thorn, but you're going to be squished a little bit now." The Doctor said to the bump, before leaning in and kissing Eleanor quite deeply and sweetly.


	28. The End of the World

The Doctor, Jack and Martha had been drawing up plans for an entire week, barely stopping for any fun. The task at hand needed time, and the right moment, or it could all go down the drain. Eleanor was getting nearer and nearer to her due date, and they couldn't take any chances. They needed to act _before_ she gave birth.

The plans so far were that Jack and River would take down the Cybermen, those being their largest and greatest threat. They would then track down smaller colonies of aliens such as the Autons. Mickey and Martha would take down the Sontarans, seeing as they did so well on the first fleet. Amy and Rory were staying with Eleanor, and Jack would occasionally go and visit her.

And the Doctor would bring down everyone else, much to the upset of Eleanor. The Daleks, Slitheen and all the other bad aliens.. And he was up against them alone? No way.

So she was doing some of her own planning, with Amy and Rory's help, of course. "While the Doctor is away with Jack and Martha, we're taking the TARDIS." She told them one evening while the Doctor was taking a shower.

"When?" Rory asked.

"Tomorrow." Eleanor told him, smiling as Amy grinned at finally having the chance to do something. Life had been pretty mundane for the past week, and it was something she didn't appreciate.

The next day soon came round, and while the Doctor, Jack and Martha went to discuss strategies, the trio got River on their side. She helped Eleanor plug in the co-oridnates, and they began flying. Where to? The core of the Earth. The TARDIS didn't have far to travel, but it wasn't an easy voyage, which meant the travellers were being jolted around all over the ship.

"I don't like this!" Rory cried, hanging on for dear life while his wife, Eleanor and River just laughed at the fun. What would they do without the bumpy TARDIS?

Well, nothing.

When they landed, Eleanor was the first to the door, grinning at her friends as she opened them, revealing an underground tunnel to be their destination.

"We're on Earth, underground. One thousand five hundred years in your future. And the Silurians have been awake for five hundred or so years." Eleanor told them, leading them through familiar tunnels until they reached the grand hall. "And now we make our entrance." She grinned, throwing the doors open and walking in.

"Ah, Eleanor Thorn and company. We've been expecting you. Take a seat." Eldane said, and Amy smiled when she remember being opposite him as she represented the Earth all those years ago.

"Hello Eldane. How was your sleep?" Eleanor asked, taking a seat and motioning for the others to do the same.

"Long." Eldane smirked, knowing that the girl was teasing him. "You look ready to pop." He told her, causing her to frown and poke her stomach.

"We need your help." She said quietly. Eldane nodded and urged for her to continue. "There's an army been raised against us. An army of Cybermen, Daleks, Slitheen... You name it. And they want to kill us." She said.

"How awful." Eldane said sadly.

"But there's more than that, Sir. We've got these guns. Detonation guns. They can blow up an entire fleet of Daleks with one bullet." River continued. "Obviously, Eleanor can't fight. And Amy and Rory here are staying with her along with a Roman army. And some of us... some of the Doctor's friends.. We're fighting. But there's not enough of us. We need help. Especially the Doctor, not that he'd admit it."

"He's taking on a hell of a lot, and I'm worried that he's taking on too much. All the worst ones will be going against him, and all he'll have is these guns. If they don't work or he doesn't get out quick enough..." Eleanor said, getting herself in a panic. Eldane put a reassuring hand on hers and smiled.

"Don't worry. I'll do anything for the Doctor." He told her. "And so will my army. They've heard much about him. The bad and the good. And they'll be more than willing to overlook the bad and concentrate on the good. We'll help you." He promised.

"Thank you." Eleanor grinned.

"Where is the Doctor, by the way?" Eldane asked, looking around grandly for the mad man.

"That's a grey area, actually. He doesn't know we're here." Amy winced, thinking how the Doctor would be when they returned. He'd act like a drama queen, as usual, she thought. Eldane laughed deeply.

"Brilliant! Scheming humans." Eldane laughed. "And Time Lord." He added, nodding at Eleanor who nodded back. "Brilliant." He repeated. "Eliyah, bring in the Army!" He called to a nearby Silurian, who had her mask on and armed with her gun. She nodded and walked away, flanked by a few other Silurians.

A few seconds, they heard the sound of many feet marching in sync. They turned to the door to see hundreds of armed Silurians march in, all with their masks on.

"Fantastic." Eleanor laughed, relieved at the sheer size of the army. She waited as Eldane explained their situation. She was surprised when none of them protested. She'd have thought some of them would. Some always did.

When Eldane had finished, the troop left, the marching sound resonating through the large hall. "Do not worry, friends. We'll help, and we'll win." He promised, smiling sweetly. "Now I think you should leave before your Doctor gets worried." He said, winking at Amy as her mobile vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out.

"The Doctor." She said, before pressing the 'end' button with her long fingernail. She put the phone back in her pocket. Eleanor checked hers. He'd rang eleven times already.

"Yeah, we'd better leave." She said. "Actually... Let's take our time.." She said, grinning as River started laughing deeply. "Thank you, Eldane. I'll arrange another meeting when the time's right." She smiled.

"Nonsense. We'll know. And I'm going to send Eliyah with you for protection. She's young. She needs the experience." He told them, near enough pushing the young Silurian to them. "Farewell friends!"

They all waved to him and piled in the TARDIS. Once inside, Eliyah took off her helmet and dumped it on the floor.

"It gets so stuffy in there." She complained, leaning against the console.

"Right. Let's go." Eleanor said, glad that her plan had worked so well. She began working on the TARDIS, glad for River's help as she did so. It was hard to dance around the console when you're large, she thought dryly.

The trip back was as bumpy as the trip there. When they crash landed back to London where they'd left London, El tentatively opened the door, expecting an angry Doctor. Which was exactly what she got.

"Where've you been? And why is there a Silurian in my TARDIS?" He demanded, waltzing on and peering at the Silurian leaning on his console.

"We went to get help." River grinned. "Spoilers."

"Oh, you and your spoilers. Help, for what?" He asked. "You're not trying to kill me are you?" He asked them. Eleanor cocked her eyebrow.

"Why would I kill you?" She asked.

"For my money." He smirked.

"You don't have any." She retorted, moving closer to him.

"My... TARDIS." He said after thinking.

"She's mine as well." She countered. "I don't want to kill you. And I don't want the Daleks to kill you either. Ergo, Silurians." She grinned, brandishing at Eliyah. "This is Eliyah, and she finds her helmet stuffy."

"It's true." Eliyah said, nodding at the words.

"Fine. Very well." The Doctor said, his hands together behind his back as he paced the TARDIS. "That would probably actually help quite a considerable amount." He admitted.

"Glad you think so." Eleanor nodded tightly.

"Good." He countered.

"Good." She retorted.

"I'm glad you're not dead." He told her, thinking she'd gone in the TARDIS and something tragic had happened to her.

"I'm glad you're not going to die." She told him. Rory and Amy looked at each other, wondering what the hell was going on. "And I'm hungry."

"Let's go and get something to eat." He said, leading her back out the TARDIS.

"Those two get weirder every day." Amy said, rolling her eyes, going to follow but remembering someone important. "Are we bringing Eliyah?" She shouted.

Two weeks later, plans were going into motion. Martha and Mickey were packing up rucksacks to take with them, filled with bottles of water and Detonation Guns. They had been to visit the Silurian army many times, talking through plans and handing over the trusty guns. Eleanor was getting more and more scared about the baby that was due to arrive any moment. Jack and River were enjoying every minute and the Doctor was.. The Doctor. Weird and wonderful and a little bit mad.

As they'd decided to act sooner rather than later, goodbyes were soon to be had. This was something both El and the Doctor were dreading. She'd be hiding out wherever the TARDIS took her and her army, only to return when the Doctor ordered. He'd be fighting aliens and monsters without contacting her at all, not wanting to lead any troops her way. And they wouldn't see each other for a number of days, during which, El might have their baby.

"Right. Well." The Doctor said, looking at his sad wife. "I'll be off then." He told her. She looked up at him and he practically melted. "I love you." He whispered, bending down to her height and whispering it in her ear.

"I love you." She replied, kissing his cheek sweetly. He ignored that, and went in for her lips, practically crushing himself on her.

"And if you have that baby without me, I'm changing the names I picked to horrible names." He warned, letting her go and walking away, flanked by his Silurian army. She nodded to herself, not wanting to make it harder for herself, and walked back into the TARDIS, to be smothered by a hug from Amy.

"I know this must be horrible for you." She told her. Eleanor sighed. The goodbyes to her friends were hard enough, but she didn't think she'd be left without the Doctor for a long time since she came back from the parallel world. She thought she'd never leave his side.

But here she was, sticking in the TARDIS while he saved hers and their friends lives again. She felt useless.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Rory walked into the console room, his Centurion uniform on, flanked by his soldiers.

"We're here." He called awkwardly. Eleanor stifled her laughter, still finding Rory the Roman funny.

"We best get hidden then." She laughed, moving to the console and typing in a few commands. The TARDIS wheezed before the rotor started up, and the flight was smooth for once. The TARDIS was trying to be gentle. Making up to Eleanor for what she'd been through. And also she didn't want to send the Roman Autons flying. That would be ridiculous.

When they landed, the TARDIS locked the doors. They couldn't leave because if they did, they could be tracked. Not good if you're in hiding.

Amy looked around the console room, looking slightly scared. If something happened, they wouldn't be able to get out. Eleanor laughed as if she'd heard what she thought.

"If we were in danger, the TARDIS would let us out." Eleanor told her. Wait. Can Time Lord's read human minds?

_Meanwhile_

Martha and Mickey were panting and their chests were heaving. They'd already taken down five Sontaran fleets. Only ten remained and they hadn't a single scratch.

"Let's do this, Mrs Smith." Mickey grinned.

"One. Two. Three." Martha smiled back, counting up, and jumping out, ignoring the shouts from Sontaran's as she aimed her gun at their General. She shot, and the husband and wife dove from their spot back into their ship as the Fleet blew up, taking everything and everyone with them.

Jack and River were also successful, the Cybermen were easier than everyone made out. They barely did anything once they were either found on board their ship, or when they brandished the Detonator guns.

"How many left?" A breathless River asked Jack as they backed up against a wall.

"One hundred. We got through them all pretty fast, don't ya think?" He grinned. River laughed deeply, happy that their Cyber job had nearly finished.

The Doctor and the Silurians were doing even better than the other two groups put together. He faced a greater risk, but he'd spread the Silurians out. Two for one ship. They were getting through them all in no time. This would be easier than he first thought, he grinned, as his faithful Silurian friend, Rakah, shot another bullet into a Dalek fleet, causing the whole ship to blow.

"Good." Rakah smiled as they rushed back onboard their ship, ready to moved on. "And to think, you thought we couldn't do this." Rakah laughed.

_One day later._

Eleanor felt a twinge. And not a good one. A bad one. A very, very bad one. And they kept coming. At first, she thought nothing of it. Twinges? The pain she was in wasn't even bad. It couldn't be labour, she sneered.

But then the twinges got closer together and soon turned into longer, more painful intervals. When the first one came, she dropped her book and gasped, her hand flying to her stomach in shock.

"Rory!" She yelled at the top of her voice. He rushed in and groaned when he saw her panting with the pain.

"Amy!" He the yelled, and she also rushed in with a few soldiers and Eliyah.

"Oh God. Not yet!" Amy muttered, rushing to the girls side and grabbing her hand. "Rory, what do we do?" She asked.

"This _hurts!_" Eleanor roared.

"Did you think it would be nice?" Amy asked her, then frowned when she realised that that wasn't very nice. "Sorry." She muttered.

"We need to take her to hospital. I don't care if Cybermen or whatever could track her down, we've got a whole army and a whole crate of those stupid guns! El is more important." Rory said, his voice serious and strong for once.

"How do we get her to move?" Amy asked, panicking, regarding the TARDIS. Right on cue, they heard the TARDIS rotor move, and they felt the ground shake gently, and they knew they were flying through the vortex.

"She's being gentle again." Rory grinned, still shocked that she could actually do that.

Eleanor roared in pain again, having to stand up and pace the room. "Get out!" She said to baby Thorn, looking down at her stomach angrily. "I'm not having this for long."

"El, dear. You do know how long labour can last?" Eliyah asked gently. Eleanor ignored her, sitting back on her bed when the pain subsided.

"The Doctor's not here." Eleanor suddenly remembered, overcome with emotion and fear.

"We'll get him." Amy promised, getting her phone from her pocket and dialling.

"Doctor. Yeah.. No. Stop talking! Yes, it's important. No, Eliyah hasn't killed everyone. Listen you idiot! El's in labour. "Amy told him, effectively stopping the Doctor from talking. She heard nothing. The Doctor was silent for once. "Doctor?" She asked.

Meanwhile, the Doctor was leaning against a pillar in his and Rakah's ship, his eyes closed as he listened to Amy repeat his name. He groaned before hanging up the phone, throwing it on the desk and pacing.

"I need to go." The Doctor told Rakah.

"You can't. We're travelling to the Supreme Fleet's ship. I can't do this on my own." Rakah protested, looking scared for the first time since the Doctor had met him.

"I have no choice! My wife is having my baby without me!" He shouted, in anguish.

"We need to do this first. I'm sorry, Doctor. But they're onto us. They know we're coming. We need to do this." Rakah said, businesslike. The Doctor groaned again and collapsed into the captain's chair. His chair. He couldn't leave Rakah. He also couldn't leave Eleanor.

"He's coming." Amy promised, pretending he'd talked before he hung up. Eleanor nodded and stood up once more, pacing as she felt another contraction come.

"I've rang a London hospital. They know we're going. Come on." Eliyah said gently, and Eleanor nodded miserably and trudged to the TARDIS doors.


	29. Nearing The End

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I know I'm a terrible person and I haven't updated in a really long time but I've been busy. Really. I have. Parties, and school started again. That classes as busy, right?_

_Right! And I'm buzzing because I have the potential to go to Oxford Uni, and if that happens I'm going to cry with happiness._

_Anyway, on with one of the final chapters! Ahhh!_

Pretending Eleanor was human was harder than Amy thought it would be. First of all, they arrived with a scaly green Silurian, who insisted she was in fancy dress. They had a flank of Roman soldiers behind them, motionless. And Eleanor, who had two hearts, as would her child. They needed someone who wouldn't ask questions, and they all knew that person would be hard to find.

"So you're telling me that she's alien?" A hardfaced old nurse said, pointing her pen at Eleanor.

"Yes." Amy nodded, swallowing hard and looking to her left uncomfortably. The woman sighed.

"Whatever. I'll get you a private room." She sighed again, slowly standing up and walking to find someone to escort them. Hopefully someone faster on their feet, Amy thought wryly.

When the young midwife did arrive, she smiled at the large group. "I will do this without asking questions, because I don't want to pry." She said to Amy when she took her to one side. "I must ask you this- does she have mental health problems?"

"No!" Amy yelled, angrily. "Just take her to her room!"

The midwife did as Amy ordered, and her soldiers followed. Amy pulled Rory to one side, however, to talk to him.

"The Doctor's not coming." Amy said. "I talked to him and he didn't reply. I made it all up." She winced. Rory immediately dug his phone out from his pocket and rang the Doctor. No reply.

"Argh!" Rory yelled, hating the fact that Eleanor's child would be born without the Doctor there.

Meanwhile, the Doctor was sulking on the ship, waiting to be flown to the Supreme Dalek Fleet. He had on hand in a fist, curled under his chin and keeping it up. He had one leg draped over the other with his phone in his hand, ignoring all the calls and texts being sent by the Pond's.

Eleanor gasped as another contraction hit, making Eliyah pace the room, unsure as of what to do. She'd feel better when the ginger human and her husband came back in, she thought to herself.

She was sure that El by now had realised that the Doctor wasn't coming. It had been an hour since he said he'd be soon, and there was no sign of him. No phone call, no text. Nothing.

They'd found out that her midwife was called Emily, and she was rather nice. She'd realised rather quickly that both El and the baby had two heartbeats, and had been sworn to secrecy by Eliyah. She'd come to rather like Eleanor Smith/Thorn. She was nice.

"How long will it be? Her husband is tied up with... Work." Eliyah said gently to Emily.

"Not long. She's moving through labour faster than I've seen before. I'm assuming it's because she's alien." Emily shrugged, looking stressed and confused. "I'd say an hour. More or less."

Eleanor heard this, and closed her eyes in frustration and pain. "This is ridiculous." She muttered. She looked at the phone on her nightstand, and watched as it buzzed once. A text.

She picked the phone up and read the message. "I love you. - D. X"

A tear slid down her face, before she writhed in more pain. "Pain killers!" She squeaked, and Emily nodded tightly and rushed off.

"What's happening?" Amy demanded, bursting into the room with Rory.

"I'll have a baby in an hour and the Doctor's not coming." Eleanor moaned. Amy frowned, and Rory looked sympathetic. He was somewhat glad that his army were in the waiting room, although he was sure they'd be creeping people out. That didn't matter.

Rakah handed the Doctor a bunch of Detonator Guns, and led the way into the large and grand ship.

"Are you ready?" Rakah hissed. "They know we're here."

The Doctor shrugged and loaded the gun. Under normal circumstances, he wouldn't go near a gun. But El was in pain, he could feel it, and he needed to be with her.

He rushed through, only to be met by the Supreme Dalek himself.

"DOCTOR." It screamed.

"What?" He said darkly, his head tilted down and the shadows creating a rather sinister looking Doctor.

The Dalek didn't reply, it simply readjusted its gun, preparing to shoot. The Doctor raised his gun and pointed it, but he didn't have it in him. He hadn't killed so far, and he didn't intend to.

He heard the familiar laser noise. His gun dropped to the floor with a crash.

Rory, Eliyah and friends were outside the private room, waiting, tense as they heard Eleanor crying through her pain. They heard Amy will her to continue, they heard Emily tell her to carry on.

And then they heard footsteps pounding on the floor, and a man was rushing through the corridors. Rory turned, praying for it to be him.

The Doctor closed his eyes, thinking the laser would get him. But Rakah, his Silurian, pushed him to the floor and took a shot. Luckily, the laser hit the wall behind them, and Rakah had shot the Supreme Dalek.

"We have ten seconds before it goes up!" Rakah yelled, and he helped the Doctor up and they took off running, Rakah shooting random Daleks every time they went after them.

They reached their ship breathless, and the Doctor wrapped Rakah up in a hug immediately.

"Thank you." He said quietly, before taking the controls and steering their ship to Earth. He only stopped off twice, one was to pick up Martha and Mickey the Idiot, the other to pick up Jack and River.

And then they were at the hospital and he was running through the corridors, hoping desperately to find El.

He rushed into the room right as Emily handed Eleanor their baby. She was crying but smiling as she spotted him. He blinked back tears and very slowly edged his way to her side, his hands tugging at the ends of his jacket with nerves.

He looked to find Amy grinning away at him, her ginger hair pulled back from her face as she willed him to say something.

"Pond." He finally uttered, nodding at her.

"Doctor." Amy grinned, her eyes crinkling and everything.

"Midwife." He then nodded at Emily, who looked bemused as she folded her arms.

"And Eleanor." He finally said, looking down at her. She looked up, serious. And they both grinned at the same time.

"I did it! I should get a medal or something. Can I have a medal?" She asked.

"I'll make you one." The Doctor promised, being serious once more. He looked down at the baby.

"Is... How.." He stammered.

"Oh, God! Just hug El you idiot!" Amy complained.

"Right. Yes. Quite so." He said, bending down and wrapping his arms around her, looking down at the baby as he did so. He grinned when he felt her laughing, never one to take things seriously, especially all lovey-dovey things.

"Can I?" He asked, and El handed him the baby.

"It's a girl, by the way." Emily spoke up. The Doctor's eyes immediately filled with tears as he looked down at the pretty thing. She had ginger hair- which the Doctor was very happy about- and was pale too, Amy pale. She had bright green eyes, which were currently out of focus as she stared up at her mental father.

"Ivy Celesté." The Doctor said quietly. "Hello Ivy."

"She's a ginge!" Rory exclaimed, when Amy let him in.

The other four then walked in, Martha, Mickey, River and Jack. Jack was grinning like an excited child when he saw the Doctor spinning round in circles, trying to entertain the baby whilst also speaking to it. Jack forgot that the Doctor and El spoke baby.

"Well I'm glad you like the name Ivy, I chose it. And you'll soon learn that your dad is often right about most things." The Doctor told Ivy. Eleanor rolled her eyes.

"Is no one gonna hug me?" She squeaked. The Doctor then handed Ivy over to someone else to marvel at, and properly hugged her now, kissing her too. Amy grinned down at the baby in her arms, feeling sad that she hadn't been able to be a proper mother for long. Rory was thinking the same thing... But about being a father, of course.

As soon as the Doctor had done, Ivy was handed to Rory and the Doctor picked up Amy and span her around in a hug, as he wasn't able to do that with Eleanor yet.

"Pond! Thank you for being here!" He exclaimed wildly, as she laughed and hit him to put her down. He then moved to Rory. "Rory the Roman, suitable pain killer, am I right Ellie?" He asked.

"Bang on." Eleanor laughed. The Doctor went to hug him, but Rory went to hug El instead.

"Well done." He smiled sadly, thinking of baby Melody. Upon seeing Rory hug Eleanor, everyone then crowded round her, surrounding her and Rory in a group hug, with only Amy and Ivy left out.

"I love this day!" The Doctor grinned, somewhat manic. Amy laughed, and passed Ivy onto Jack.

"Hello." Jack grinned, looking down at the pretty baby's face, marvelling when she yawned. "She yawned!"

Everyone squeaked and crowded round, looking at the baby while the Doctor just looked at Eleanor, who had abruptly gone to sleep.

"My Eleanor Thorn." He said quietly, smiling. Only Amy heard, and she leaned her head on his shoulder momentarily, awarding him for being sweet.


	30. The Sort of End

Whoo! Last chapter! But I've decided to continue.. Again. I'm starting a new sequel, which will start with Pond Life. Then I'm going to write the Series 7 episodes, but they might change depending on what happens later in the series. I don't want to contradict myself! So what's it going to be like travelling with a child?

The TARDIS was, for once in a very long time, without any humans. They'd all gone home when they'd realised the Time Lord's needed space.

Ivy was asleep in her indigo coloured bedroom, and Eleanor was sleeping in her and the Doctor's room. The only person not sleeping was the Doctor. Despite the calming and soothing breathing of his wife, and the gentle humming of the TARDIS, he just couldn't sleep.

He didn't want to sleep was a more apt description of his condition. He was too pumped on happiness and being excited that he didn't want to waste time on mere sleep. He wanted nothing more than to show his girls the Universe.

His lack of sleep was the reason Ivy got her first heart to heart with her Dad. He jumped out of bed as soon as he heard her begin to cry, a noise which they rarely heard. Their baby was happy, what with parents who could understand every word she was - or was not- saying. It depends on your angle. He rushed to her side, dressed only in his pants and a t-shirt, and picked her up, cradling the little ginger girl to his chest.

She immediately stopped crying, happy in her Dad's arms as he swung her from side to side. As soon as he was content she she'd stopped crying and was drifting back to sleep, he took her to the usual spot. The doors of the TARDIS. He allowed them to swing open, and he stood at the threshold and let Ivy look out.

"This is our home, Ivy. Space. It might not seem like much, but trust me, there are people down on this lovely little planet called Earth- where you were born- that would kill to be here for an hour. And you get to live here! Isn't that good?

And guess what? There's a million different galaxies all waiting for you to make your print on. Earth is just one planet in one galaxy. And I promise, you will visit every planet I seem fit for you to see. You're not going to see pain, or anger like me and your mother have. No wars, no death. Okay. Well you will, and I'm sorry that you will. But every child does and we'd be depriving you of knowledge if we kept sad things from you. And although you will get sad in your life, you'll always have us. I promise. If you get upset, or scared or worried, you can come and talk to us.

And guess what? It's not all doom and gloom. I thought it was. When I came back from the Time War, I was very bitter. Very bitter. And guess who made me better? Not your mother, although she played a part in it. A human made me better, one of the best humans. A human called Rose Tyler. And she made me better. So, you'll have to thank her for making me the hilarious man that I am now, Ives. Make sure you do that.

And guess what? One day, I'll tell you all about the story of how your mother and I got together and knew each other, because it's odd and she'll only make it more confusing. I'll also show you some photo's of what she looked like when I had the guts to finally meet up with her.

Because guess what? Since we came to Earth, your mother has had some incarnation of herself at some point in history. From Egyptian times to the French Renaissance. She's been journalists, Queens, actresses, singers. And I've met her in every incarnation. And this version of her is the only one I found able to talk to. Isn't that good? You never know, if I'd have left her alone, your mother could be a Queen. But I don't think we'd like that, would we? No. Yes, that's right. Every single human version of her, Ives. I know it's complicated. Yes, I know you're tired. And bored, oh yes. Musn't forget bored.

Yes, I'll put you to bed now. Come on, Ivy Thorn. Yes, I know that's not your official name. Shush, Ivy. I'm tired too, you know?" The Doctor rambled as he shut the TARDIS doors and walked her back to her bedroom. He led her down in the cot and kissed her forehead. The little baby squeaked slightly before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

"Your mummy will be proud that I did this all by myself." He whispered proudly, before looking back once more at her and going back into his own bedroom. He looked down at Eleanor, who was still sound asleep. Her hair was splayed all around her on the pillow, her arms above the sheets and the rest of her under. Her breathing was melodic, soothing.

The Doctor got into the large bed next to her, watching her sleep for a while. She had a peaceful face, he'd often told her. It could calm him into the lowest of sleeps.

He sighed, and was worried when her eyes began to flicker open. Had his sigh woken her up? Surely not.

"Doctor." She croaked. He grabbed her hand. "I had a nightmare." She told him, sounding awfully like an upset child.

"What happened?" He asked her, pressing her to his chest and stroking her hair.

"The Ponds... They left each other. They weren't in love." She confided. "I'm worried about them." She explained.

"Me too, love. The way they looked at each other when they saw us with Ivy, I felt awful." He sighed, kissing her head through her hair. "The best we can do is give them space for a while."

Eleanor cracked an eyebrow. He wanted to leave the Pond's alone? Wow. She sighed and closed her eyes again, hoping her nightmare wasn't a bad omen.

Surely not. The Pond's will be around forever, she thought happily. Her thoughts immediately drifted to Ivy, who she knew was fast asleep.

"Life has gotten complicated really quickly." She sighed. "But I wouldn't have it any other way."

The Doctor smiled fondly, knowing she was talking about having to look after another little creature. He too was finding it odd. Ivy required the greatest attention, you couldn't leave her alone for a second. Not that they minded, of course. They loved every second of it, but they were barely responsible for themselves, and suddenly they had another beautiful person to look after. They were finding it hard to adjust.

But they deeply loved Ivy, the way Time Lord parents do. And they were going to break the normal Time Lord duty. Ivy wasn't going to look into the vortex, not after seeing what it could do to the mind.

The only thing they felt bad about was the fact that Ivy would never find her soul mate. She wasn't born with one. Unlike El and the Doctor, she would never find another of her kind to fall in love with. She'd be the only child without another one of her kind. This was conclusive to both the Doctor and El that they would have more children. Just one, maybe. Just one more child to keep their Ivy company.

And possibly a puppy. And a kitten. And a snake, and a frog. And a fish, for the Doctor.

But that could be decided another day. For now, they were sleeping.


End file.
